La Muse
by Raush
Summary: AU-ROMY Fluff--Marie is a romance novelist who leads a very unromantic life, will things change once she befriends a certain Cajun? Just read it and give it a chance-- It will grow on you! CH 13 up! R&R!
1. The Mother of Romance

"Who would ever love, me? The beautiful girl always was looked over. She was always labeled as the nice girl, the funny girl, or the smart girl. But no cared to take a closer look at her. Until the one day she met a hitchhiker who would forever change her life," the tall red headed man stopped reading as he put down the page on top of the large stack of other papers. He sat on the edge of his desk and looked at the woman before him. She was a young, beautiful woman with memorizing green eyes, and the most exotic hair he had ever seen. It was auburn except for a few strands of hair in the front that were white. He was lost deep in thought and was only pulled out of it when she coughed. " ---Marie, it's good but how many times can someone read a story about a lonely girl who meets a stranger who helps her find herself and in the end they fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after."  
  
"Scott, Ah know. It's just - -"  
  
"No, Marie. You have to understand." Scott explained as he leaned over his desk and shined his nameplate that read Scott Summers Chief Editor of Fantasmo Publishing. He inspected it and only when he was completely satisfied with its shine, he placed it back on his desk. "Marie," He continued as he folded his hands on the desk. "You are our best writer. You have single handedly brought this company to what it is today. But it's just that your stories are kind of-well-" and he quickly searched for a polite way of putting it, "-predictable. It's just that someone can sum up the story in seven words or fewer."  
  
"Scott, it's a romance novel. It's not supposed to be a life questioning, thought provoking book. It's a cheesy romance novel that house wives read in order to replace the absence of romance in their lives," Marie answered with a hint of southern drawl in her voice.  
  
"I know but it's not only that but your stories, well, there very unrealistic. No one falls in love that fast." Before Marie could even refute, Scott held up his hand to stop her. "I know, I know. It's a cheesy romance novel. But we are looking for something more."  
  
"As in?" Marie asked as she crossed her legs and scratched her right forearm.  
  
"Something with bite. Something that is new, that no one ever covered."  
  
"Which is exactly what?"  
  
Scott let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. You are the writer, think of something."  
  
"And what if Ah can't"  
  
"You will."  
  
"Scott, Ah don't think Ah can. Ah mean Ah just wrote 5 books in 3 months. Ah am over worked. Ah can no longer distinguish between reality and fiction. Ah have so many characters in mah head that Ah can't really tell where they end and Ah begin. Ah need a break."  
  
Scott nodded in sympathy. "I understand. But we need you, _I_ need you. You are only hope for keeping this company afloat."  
  
"No pressure or anything" Marie scoffed.  
  
"You are our most promising writer. But you just need to get back to the basics. Remember when you sent us your manuscript. Everyone fell who read it fell in love with it. It had to be the greatest suspense story I have ever read. But lately you kind have been in a rut."  
  
"Well thanks for noticing." Marie said as she crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"What I think you should do is. . ."  
  
"Tell meh, Scott, what do yah think Ah should do? Because Ah would just be lost without yah advice."  
  
"Marie, please." Scott said as he chose his words wisely to extinguish Marie's flaring temper. "It's just that-well-you know you are a brilliant writer, I know you are a brilliant writer. And we both know that you are capable of great things. I know you are exhausted. So that's why I am sending you on vacation."  
  
"Yah are sending me on vacation." Marie repeated in disbelief. "Whah?"  
  
"Well, I think one reason you are struggling with finding new creative and realistic work is you aren't writing about realistic and personal events anymore. You are stuck in a groove. Yah need to meet new people, be placed in new scenarios, to rediscover your passion for writing. There are only so many times you can stretch the same plot over and over again."  
  
"Well Ah think yah made yahr point, Scott." Marie said as she twirled with her ring around her finger. "So where are yah shipping me off tah?"  
  
"Well, that was the tough part. First we were going to send you on a tour of Europe but too many authors have used that as a premise. Next we were going to send you to--"  
  
"Can Ah just have the cliff notes version, please?" Marie asked growing more impatient with Scott's encyclopedic answers.  
  
"New Orleans."  
  
Marie nodded for him to continue.  
  
"We figured that since you are going to be there during Mardi Gras, it would be a perfect opportunity for you to meet new people. Besides you cannot meet a wider variety of people in crazier situation than at Mardi Gras. Plus you will also have fun there but not too much we still need you to write one of your best sellers again. Oh, and don't worry about money. Everything is taken care of: the airfare, hotel, car rental, and we are even given you this charge card." Scott said as he handed Rogue silver credit card with the word Fantasmo on it. Scott continued to explain, "It's the companies charge card. You can use it for everything, dinner, tours, souvenirs, whatever you want."  
  
"Yah kind of makin this hard for me tah turn down."  
  
"I know. So what do you say?" asked Scott as he gave her his game show host smile.  
  
"Well, Ah guess yea but can Ah ask yah a favor?"  
  
"Sure anything Marie, you know I'm not only your boss but your friend too."  
  
"That's great, Scott, thanks really." Marie said trying to speed along the conversation. "It's just that with the hype from my last books, the media has been trying to find out who Ah am."  
  
"Kind of makes you glad that you use a pseudonym, huh?" Scott said as he readjusted his tie.  
  
"Yea, that's the trouble. Ah'm afraid someone is going to tell the media that Rogue is really Marie O'Connell. Ah mean, Ah can't turn the channel without hearing something about 'cracking the romance code.'"  
  
"Can you blame them? Marie, you are the Stephen King in the romance world. Everyone wants to know who you are. They want to meet the 'passionate, idealistic mother of all romance.' I don't see where the problem is, you have millions of adoring fans. We get fan mail up to the wahzoo everyday, asking for the name of the woman who changed their lives."  
  
"Scott, it's for personal reasons. Can you just please promise me that you want tell anyone, especially the media or one of your employees about who The Rogue really is."  
  
Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He then raised his gaze to reach Marie's eyes. "I promise. I wouldn't want to do anything that jeopardize your trust."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me," satisfied with his answer, she quickly changed the subject, "So when am Ah leaving for New Orleans?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 11:00. I already have a car coming to pick you up at 9 and take you to the airport."  
  
"Seems like yah were planning on me saying yes."  
  
"Well I knew I would eventually wear you down with my charm," he said flashing her another one of his game show host smiles.  
  
Marie stood up and playfully punched him in the arm. "Well, yah need tah work on yahr charm, Mr. Barker."  
  
"Are my smiles really that fake?" Scott asked as he stood up and faced Marie.  
  
"Sometimes. It's a combination of a used car salesman's and a sleazy game show hosts."  
  
"Well at least _I_ smile."  
  
"If you call that smiling," Marie said as she glanced down at her watch. "Hate tah end this bonding moment between editor and author but well it's almost ten. I had a long day and Ah still have tah pack for the trip tomorrow," Marie said as she gathered her belongings, a winter jacket, and her purse.  
  
"That's right. Well call me when you arrive at the hotel tomorrow. You better keep me posted about the progress of the story. I don't want to go down and hunt you down and find out that you married the first guy you saw." Scott joked.  
  
"Yea, yah know meh "mother of romance", can't keep mah hands tah mahself, and mah mouth shut," Marie teased as she winked and turned to leave.  
  
"Marie," Scott called after her.  
  
"Yea, Scott?" Marie said as she turned around and faced him.  
  
"Have fun, ok? You really deserve this."  
  
Marie smiled and answered, "Thanks, Scott. See, told yah Ah smile." Marie winked and then walked out of the office.  
  
- - -  
  
A half an hour later, Marie returned to her penthouse apartment. She threw her items on a chair, and made her way to her bedroom. She pushed aside her dark green curtains, and stood staring out her ceiling to floor windows. She had a perfect view of Central Park. She gazed out her window and watched as the ground and trees were covered with a dusting of flurries. "Now if that isn't enough motivation for me tah pack, Ah don't know what is?" Marie asked herself as she went to her closet and pulled out her suitcases and began to pack.  
  
After she was done packing, she walked to the kitchen and popped in a TV dinner in the microwave. By the time it took her to find a bottle of beer in the fridge the dinner was done. Marie grabbed the beer, and the dinner and headed towards the living room.  
  
She plopped down on the couch next to Buster and turned on the television. "Oh, good Buster, we didn't miss Conan." Marie said to her dog in between bites of her nuked spaghetti and chicken dinner. "Yea look at me Buster, Ah'm 'the mother of romance'. Eating a frozen dinner, drinking by myself, and talking to my dog on a Friday night. Yea, Ah just live the life of romance." Marie laughed to herself as she finished the rest of her dinner.

"That's ok, who needs a guy when Ah have yah?" Marie asked her dog who was busy attacking the plate with his tongue, trying to lick up any leftovers Marie might have left on the plate. He let out a satisfied snort when he was full and jumped up onto the couch. "Yah're the guy in mah life, Buster," Marie murmured as she laid down on the couch with Buster snuggling next to her.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, please review and tell me how you liked it. So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol. 


	2. Le joe d'oncle

"Ugh," Marie uttered as she stretched out the kinks in her back. '_Thank the Lawrd, the flight wasn't that long. Ah don't think Ah could have lasted another minute on it_,' Marie thought to herself as she walked around her five-star hotel room. '_Well one thing's for sure, if Ah don't get a story out of this trip, at least Ah can acquire myself some nice mementoes_,' Marie laughed to herself as she eyed the fluffy white bathrobe and slippers hanging on the back of the bathroom door. '_Well it's only 4, Ah better get a feel of the city_,' Marie thought as she turned on the television and turned the station to the local news. '_Lawrd, Ah'm so lazy,_' and then she promised herself to explore the city tomorrow.  
  
Marie spent the rest of the night watching the local channels. She only forced herself to turn off the television when the movie of the week came on which featured the, oh so talented Tori Spelling.

'_Now, Ah am not that desperate to watch that_,' Marie thought as she turned of the television. She stood up and stretched and glanced at her watch. '_Damn, Ah just spent 5 hours watching absolutely nothing_,' she thought as she went to the bedroom to change out of her sweatpants. She finally decided to wear jeans, and a light, little gray sweatshirt. She grabbed her black notebook and pencils and threw them in her green messenger bag.

"Well that should do it, Ah'm armed with the essentials," she said as she headed out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
Minutes later Rogue was outside of the hotel and walking down the busy street. She walked towards the French Quarter and searched for a perfect place to search for her "characters." She noticed a bar with a silver huge door. Marie curiously walked in the bar but had only walked two feet in the bar and realized this wasn't the right place. There were too many college students on spring break there, and loud music blaring from the small stage.

'_This place is too trendy. Not to mention, Ah'm beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic_,' Marie thought as she squeezed through the crowd to get to the door.  
  
Marie busted through the door and gasped for fresh air. '_Ah don't know how people can sit there with that stagnant air, surrounded by tons of people, and with the deafening music_,' she thought as she continued down the street with only her thoughts for company, '_These places are too touristy_.' She judged as she looked down the over crowed streets filled with people wearing extravagant costumes carrying cups of beer. There were people partying up and down the street.  
  
'_Ah need to find something promising, something perfect_.' Marie considered as she turned down a deserted side street. She continued down the dark cobble stone street for a couple of minutes in search for her ideal place. She stopped when she noticed an old historic building with an antique green sign over the door that said, "Le joe d'oncle". '_Well this looks promising_' she believed as she walked through the door.  
  
Inside, it was dark, mysterious, homey, and just perfect. Marie made her way to the back of the bar and sat at the table in the corner. She set her bag on the table and took out her notebook and pen. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. She tucked a few wild white strands behind her ears, and bite on the end of her pen as she took in the atmosphere around her.  
  
It was a quaint bar filled with 'the locals.' The air gave off a musty aroma. The walls were covered with New Orleans items, mostly consisting of old historic photographs of the city, and the people that lived there. There were a few pool tables in the back, and a large poker table to the left of it where a few men where playing a hand. Marie then looked to her left to see a few tables occupied by some couples that were just looking for an intimate moment. Marie then turned her attention to the bar where two old men were sipping their drinks and comparing their 'war stories' about living with their wives. '_Wonder what they did to be kicked out of their houses_,' Marie wondered. But Marie's thoughts were soon interrupted by a petite brunette.  
  
'Like, Hi, I'm Kitty and I'll be your server tonight," said the petite waitress as she placed silverware and a napkin on the table. "Is it just going to be you tonight?"  
  
"Yea, just meh tonight." Marie said as she pushed her notebook to the side of the table. "Ah thought this was just a bar. Ah didn't know yah served food here too."  
  
"Oh, we serve the best gumbo in New Orleans."  
  
"Then Ah'll have some of that."  
  
"Great. You won't be disappointed. And what would you like to drink with that?"  
  
"A glass of water and a whiskey sour, please."  
  
Kitty made a face at that. "Not a real good combo, whiskey and gumbo."  
  
"Ah know but it's just been one of those days," Marie said as she played with one of her rings on her fingers.  
  
"Believe me. I totally understand." Kitty said with a smile. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Marie nodded. She sat silently while occupying herself studying all the mementos that adorned every nook and cranny of the place.  
  
Kitty shortly returned with the drink orders, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," Marie replied as she took a sip of her whiskey. "Is it always this crowded in here?" she asked sarcastically and gestured to the almost empty room.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Nah, it doesn't get crowded 'til about another hour or so. Do you mind if I sit with you, I really don't feel like standing over there and listening to Don and Horace telling their horror stories about married life?" Kitty asked as she motioned to the two old men at the bar.  
  
Marie hesitated for a second before answering. "Yea, sure, Ah never did like to eat alone anyway," she answered while motioning to the booth in front of here.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said with a smile while she scooted in the booth.  
  
Marie took another drink of her whiskey. "So what's your story?" Kitty asked while placing her elbows on the table.  
  
"Well, Ah honestly have no idea. That's whah Ah'm down here." Marie answered as she scratched her forehead with her thumb.  
  
"Yea I hear you." Kitty said kind of disappointed at Marie's short and vague answer.  
  
"How bout yah? No offense but yah seem kinda young and from what Ah tell from yahr accent or lack of Ah should say that yah are not from around here."  
  
"I could say the same about you. But yea, you're right, I am young and not from around here."  
  
"May Ah ask how yah ended up here?"  
  
"Well, basically I followed some guy down here. He had big plans for us. You know the type?" Kitty continued as she looked at Marie who was soaking up her story like a sponge. "No, I should start even before then. Well me and this guy were high school sweethearts. And right before we graduated he proposed to me. You know what could be greater to two 18 year olds then professing their love with rings, the whole grown up thing. Well, we kept the engagement a secret until after we graduated. We finally broke the news to our folks. And you can imagine how they took it?"  
  
Marie nodded, encouraging Kitty to continue, "Well, they basically disowned us. Well that's probably the worst thing parents can do to two rebellious teenagers, I think that just encouraged us even more. It's funny now that I look back on it. We considered ourselves a regular Romeo and Juliet. But anyway, of course we had to elope to prove to our parents just how much we loved each other. So we eloped, and having nowhere else to go, Lance, my husband, had a few connections down here. I worked around at different places trying to earn money to help pay for a college education, while Lance worked with his friends trying to pay the rent."

Kitty continued after taking a sip out of her water bottle,"Well things were actually starting to look positive. We had a nice place, Lance was moving up in the construction business, and I was going to attend college in the fall. But as things would have it, I got pregnant. And long story short, I have a lovely little boy Aidan, Lance's got hurt on the job, had to get surgery and is on disability until the fall and now I work here on the weekends to help pay the bills. Sounds like a bad lifetime movie, huh?" Kitty stopped.  
  
"No, not at all. Ah, mean look at yah. Yah have, from what Ah can tell a loving husband, a healthy son, and a paying job. Yah have what most women dream about."  
  
"I know, but don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about my life. I love my husband and little boy with all my heart. It's just that I didn't picture myself being married with a three year old working on the weekends to help pay the bills at 22." Kitty said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, where did yah picture yahrself?" Marie said as she stirred her half empty drink.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "I don't know. I always wanted to be a fashion designer though. I always had a thing for fashion."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean you still cannot do that. At the risk of sounding like Oprah on a bad afternoon T.V. movie, yah have to make yahrself happy before others."  
  
"Yea," Kitty nodded absentmindedly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sit down here and tell you my life story. It must be horribly boring for you to listen to some stranger talk about her life."  
  
"Sometimes strangers are just easier tah talk tah. Besides it's nice having someone tah talk with," Marie said while she scratched her neck.  
  
"Yea, it's nice to have someone listening for a change. I'm sorry I don't even know your name?"  
  
"It's Marie."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Marie." Kitty said as she extended her hand for Marie to shake it.  
  
"Yea, it's nice tah meet yah too, Kitty." Marie said with a smile as she shook her hand.  
  
"Now that we got my life story out of the way," Kitty laughed and leaned against the back of the booth. "Why don't you tell me about yours?"  
  
Marie shook her head and said, "Nah, Ah don't think so."  
  
"Oh come on, I told you mine," Kitty said and she leaned forward on her forearms. "What could be more clichéd than two strangers bonding and exchanging life stories in a bar?"  
  
"Mah life's not interesting at all."

"Please," Kitty pleaded, "You don't know how long it's been since I actually had a conversation with a woman my age," she looked hopefully at Marie, "It's nice to have just girl talk, I guess it's because it's been a real long time since I had a lighthearted chat with some one and I'm taking advantage of this because I don't know when the next time will be."

Marie sighed and submitted to Kitty's pleas, "Well what do yah wanna know?"  
  
"Umm..." Kitty said as she rolled her eyes thinking for the perfect question. "How long are yah staying here?"  
  
Marie shrugged. "Ah, dunno, guess as long as Ah need to be here."  
  
Kitty, displeased with Marie's answer asked another question. "Are yah on business or pleasure?"  
  
"Business." Marie said as she finished her drink.  
  
"Can I ask what kind of business?"  
  
"Well, if Ah told yah," Marie paused and leaned in towards Kitty while looking intensely at her, "Ah would have to kill yah." They both giggled at this overused response.  
  
"So tell me, do you have any boy toys?" Kitty asked quickly returning to her line of questioning.  
  
"Well, Ah do have a boyfriend. He's in Mississippi right now, takin' care of his sick mom."  
  
"Well, he's a keeper. Hold on to him," Kitty said with a wink. "How did you guys meet?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"Like mine wasn't"  
  
Marie hesitated before speaking again. "Fahne. Well he was the doctor taking care of mah sick grandma. So, Ah spent almost everyday there and we would always look at each other, Ah guess we were too shy, yah know, tah do anything bout it. And well one day mah jeep got a flat tire. So Ah was out on the side of the road, trying to fix the flat in the pouring rain. So needless to say, it wasn't going so well. Ah mean it was horrible, cars splashing puddles of water on me, Ah was soaked and pissed, and just when Ah thought things couldn't get worse." Marie paused to take a breath.  
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked very enthusiastically, practically leaning her upper half on the table.  
  
"He came along," Marie said with a smile. "Liam, the doctor. Well he had meh get in his car. He told me to change into his dry, clean scrubs while he went out and tried to fix the flat. Well Ah mean it was like a monsoon out there and there he was in his shirt and tie trying to fix the flat. Well when he stood up from fixing the tire he slipped on the mud and slide down the hill. Well it would have been hysterical if Ah wasn't so worried that he hurt himself. So Ah ran out of the car tah go check if he was alright but Ah slipped too. And Ah landed right next tah him. So we just laid there in the grass soaked, and cover with mud laughing. And then he leaned over and kissed meh. And we've been together ever since," Marie finished as she scratched her forearm.  
  
"That's so romantic. It's just like the in movies." Kitty said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Marie laughed and replied, "Close tah it."  
  
"So would you like me to give you the behind the scenes guide to New Orleans?" Kitty said as she folded her hands and placed them on the table.  
  
"Sure." Kitty then continued on a spiel about the "real" New Orleans while Marie observed her and made mental notes. Marie thought as she sipped her water, _'Ah don't know whah Ah keep using the plotlines of mah books and pretending it's mah real life experience. How pathetic am Ah? Why couldn't Ah just tell her the truth. Well, she looked like she needed to be entertained, so that's what Ah did_,' she sighed, not buying her rationalization, '_But at least, Ah used my real name this time instead of one of the heroines. Good thing she didn't realize that was a plot from a romance novel. Focus Marie. Focus_.' She warned herself against diving to deep in her thoughts. She nodded to Kitty to make sure Kitty knew that she was paying attention to her.  
  
'_Wow, this girl is quite a talker,_' Marie was in shock that Kitty talked about all the clothing stores in New Orleans for the past ten minutes, '_But then again, not many people would tell a complete stranger their life story_,' Marie thought as she observed Kitty. At that moment, a hoard of women walked through the door giggling.  
  
"Shit. They're early," said Kitty as she looked over her shoulder at the group who was now making their claim on a few tables near the pool tables. "Thought I would still have another hour or so," Kitty stood up and dusted off her black pants. "Well let me go and get your gumbo now. It should be ready," she said before heading towards the kitchen.  
  
She returned moments later with a bowl of hot gumbo and another whiskey sour. "Thought you might need more of this," Kitty placed the items on the table.  
  
"Yea thanks, yah read my mind," Marie looked up at Kitty who was now looking annoyed with the group of women who were talking loudly.  
  
"Friends of yahrs?" Marie asked as she nodded towards the women.  
  
Kitty laughed. "Not quite. They are the snobbiest women you would ever want to meet. Not big tippers, even though they have loads of money. But they come in every night around this time," Kitty put her hands on her hips, "Just wait, more will come in. Everyone will come in, people ranging from millionaires to paupers. It's like a ritual; all the locals in the city who are under 30 meet here every Saturday night. And lucky you get to be in the middle of this madness." Kitty smiled at Marie who was now testing the gumbo, "How is it?"  
  
"Still hot but excellent" Marie said before taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Yea, you might want to wait a couple of minutes before eating it. Joe, the owner, made it and his motto is 'if de gumbo's not scolding hot den it ain't gumbo," Kitty replied imitating a Cajun accent.  
  
At that moment, a new herd of people walked in and made their way next to the tables the women were occupying. "Great," Kitty muttered under her breath. "Well I better go entertain the locals. It's just me tonight so I'm going to be running around the place. But if you need anything just holler and I'll gladly come a running," Kitty laughed and began to walk away before she turned around again, "It was really nice talking to you Marie, you don't know how much I needed to talk to someone who either wasn't drunk or still wearing diapers."  
  
Marie smiled, "Yea Ah know how yah feel. Ah think Ah needed it just as much as yah did."  
  
Kitty smiled in return, "Well my shift ends in two hours, and if you're still around maybe we could continue our chat."  
  
"Yea, that would be nice."  
  
"Great," Kitty turned around and headed towards the crowd.  
  
"Good luck," Marie called after her.  
  
Kitty turned around and smiled, "Thanks. I am definitely going to need it." And with that she disappeared into the mass of people.  
  
Marie sighed and pushed the gumbo aside, and decided to start eating it again when her tongue recovered from the 3rd degree burn it left. She grabbed her notebook, opened it and started writing about Kitty. She recorded the jest of the conversation and the observations she made about her. When Marie was satisfied she had enough details about Kitty, she pushed aside her notebook and then decided to return to her gumbo.  
  
As she ate the gumbo, she examined the now overpopulated bar. At the bar, it was filled with men and women. The men were trying to pick up the women, while some guys were succeeding, others were failing miserably. They were trying to pick up girls who were way out of their league, but that didn't seem to discourage them.

And maybe after a lot of drinks, the girl might succumb to his persistence; that was the beauty of a bar. The influence of alcohol can turn any man into Prince Charming and any girl into a regular beauty queen.  
  
Marie then turned her attention to the pool tables. Laughter and loud clamors were emitting from this area. Marie could barely make out the individual conservations in the uproar of various conservations. She then turned to the poker table where the group of men was still playing their hand.

Marie then turned her attention to the giggling couples to her left. There were about five couples who sitting at various tables. They seemed were giddy and very much in love. How long the love would last? Who knew? But at that moment those couples were ecstatic and filled with passion for their loved one.  
  
Marie then noticed that some tables were cleared out of the way to make room for a miniature dance floor, where a few were already dancing to some new pop star's single. At that moment, Marie turned her attention to the front of the bar where shouts were coming from. She noticed a man just arrived, and that people were shouting at him.

'_It kinda sounds like they are saying Remy, must be his name_,' Marie thought as she squinted to get a closer look at the man.  
  
The man wore a brown tattered trench coat that reached down to the middle of his calves, and underneath it he wore a tight black shirt with black pants. Marie squinted to see his face. He had pieces of brown hair that just fell perfectly over his face, with a few longer thick strands tucked behind his ear. And when he turned to the side, she could see that his hair was pulled back into a little ponytail. He had high cheekbones and perfectly kissable lips and a grin that could make a girl melt inside.

'_This guy looks like he was just pulled of a cover of a romance novel_,' Marie thought as she continued to stare at the man, '_He is absolutely perfect._' Marie grabbed her pen and notebook and began writing his description down while still staring at the man.  
  
He walked with long, confident strides, as he kissed every girl on the cheek as he walked by. It looked like the girls were greeting a king, they came from the four corners of the bar to huddle around and greet him. He slowly made his way to the back of the bar where the pool tables were. He stood there with his hands on his hips and shouted over the talking, "What? De party has started wit out Remy?"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and laughed. A few guys came up and either shook his hand or gave him a half hug. Marie could only make parts of what they were saying but it sounded like, "Where the hell you been Remy?"  
  
'_So his name is Remy,_' Marie thought as she continued to stare and write at the same time. She watched him for a good ten minutes. She noticed how he interacted with everyone. How he made sure to greet everyone, like he owned the bar. She also noticed how he made each girl feel. No matter what he said, they all had the same reaction, turning red and giggling. He practically turned the girls into mush when he grinned.

Marie continued to stare. He was now playing a game of pool with his friends. And she could have sworn that every once and a while he would look at her and wink. But it happened so quick she wasn't even sure it happened at all or if it was just her imagination. Besides she felt pretty confident being hidden in the corner by the shadows, that she was pretty much out of sight from everyone. But Marie's stalking was put to a halt when Kitty re-emerged from the crowd. She was carrying a tray filled with empty glasses and headed towards Marie. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you," Kitty laid the tray on the table and took a moment to re-adjust her hair clip.  
  
"So yah survived the trenches?" Marie asked as she closed her notebook.  
  
Kitty laughed, "Yea, but the nights not over yet. So how was the gumbo?" Kitty asked as she placed the empty bowl on the tray.  
  
"It was delicious."  
  
"See, told you, you wouldn't be disappointed," Kitty picked up the empty whiskey glasses, "You want more to drink?"  
  
"Yea, please," Marie replied.  
  
"Great. If I'm not back in five minutes, send a search party out." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yea?" Kitty responded and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Who is that guy that just walked in a here, and practically caused all the girls tah have heart attacks?"  
  
"Oh, him. That's Remy LeBeau," she nodded with her head towards him, "He's New Orleans own heart throb. Most eligible bachelor, and as you can tell every girl has her sights on him, and I probably would have too if I didn't have Lance. But he's a pretty nice guy once you get past his flirtatious attitude and cockiness. Why?" Kitty asked as she raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Just curious, Ah guess." Marie said with a shrug. "Just wanted to know who the big fuss was made about. By the sound of it Ah thought Johnny Depp was here or something."  
  
"Honey, he's the next best thing if not better. Believe me," Kitty picked up her tray, "Well let me go fetch your drink. Be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks," was all Marie could manage to say before Kitty was once again engulfed in the crowd.  
  
'Now back to my writing,' Marie thought as she opened her notebook but before she started to write, she glanced up to see Remy who was still playing his game of pool. She then pushed up her sleeves and began to write possible scenarios involving a local Cajun heart throb. Marie continued to write for 10 minutes and stopped. She stretched and then read over what she had just written.  
  
_The man walked into the dark bar. As he walked through the room, every girl's eyes followed him. He walked with long confident strides as his trench coat flapped behind him.  
  
The man was a god. He was what every woman craved. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Mysterious. He is the reality of what every girl yearns for. Where ever he went he left a trail of broken hearts behind him._

_He owned the city. He was the city. And the city was him. Just as the city came alive at night, he did as well. When you were there, you felt alive, reborn, as if taking your first breath of fresh air. It was intoxicating and seductive, just as he was. The man was the Prince of the City._  
  
Marie continued to read over the page as she bit on the end of the pen.

'_Still seems kinda awkward, but it's just the beginning. Ah think ah just found my new hero. Instead of having the novel from the girls' point of view, Ah'll have it from his,' _Marie closed her eyes briefly, '_Still don't know where Ah'm gonna go with this story, but hell that's the beauty of writing_,' Marie concluded to herself as she scanned through the crowd for her new 'muse' but could not find him. '_Damn, how could Ah loose him already?_' Marie yelled at herself before returning to write more.  
  
But she didn't get far into her writing when she heard a low husky voice come from behind her. "Now, what are y' writin dere, chere?"

* * *

The next chapter will have a little bit of this and a little bit of that with of course more Romy, lol. The next chapter should be up before the next weekend, and here's a hint the more reviews you make, the faster I write, lol.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best. If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.  
  
So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol


	3. The First Encounter

Her heart began to pound faster as she quickly slammed her notebook and turned around. As she turned around she silently prayed that who ever was hovering over her did not catch a glimpse of what she was writing. She took a deep breath then raised her gaze to the source of her panic. There leaning against the beam was New Orleans' own Romeo. Marie stared at the man, taking in every detail from his frayed right front pocket of his trench coat to his aroma that was tobacco, whiskey, and old spice melded together. She noticed his black shirt strategically showed off his perfectly toned abs and chest, not to mention his strong, broad shoulders. His black pants hid his long legs, and she concluded that he must be between 6'2'' and 6'3''. If it was even possible, he was even more gorgeous up close.  
  
Marie then raised her gaze to his face. She experienced his killer grin up close, and decided it could weaken the knees of any woman, young or old. She then gazed in his deep chocolate, brown eyes (a/n I tried the story with Remy having his regular colored eyes but the story got too complicated trying to explain it and this story is an AU w/o any powers and mutations, and since his eyes are one, I decided not to have Remy with his red on black eyes, so basically I just took the easy way out, lol.) She stared into his eyes that were still staring back into hers. Panicking Marie blushed and blinked then averted her eyes to the floor while she rubbed her right forearm.  
  
"Wat? Now your too shy t'look me in da eyes? Y' weren' b'fore." He said as he leaned over and lifted her chin with his hand until her eyes met his. "Y'stare at me all night and now y'can' face me, chere"?  
  
"Ah wasn't staring at yah! Ah was-" Marie paused to think of a believable excuse. "Just spacing out. It's been a long day." Marie answered as she jerked her head out of his grasp causing Remy to chuckle.  
  
"Call it wat y'want. Y' were starin at me." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, but Ah was not staring. Ah was just takin' in the atmosphere." Marie said as she looked away towards the crowd.  
  
"Y'really need to work on your pick up lines, chere." he said as he leaned back against the beam and folded his arms.  
  
"Hate tah disappoint yah-" but before Marie could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Remy.  
  
"Don' get all defensive, chere." He said as stood up and walked over in front of Marie. "Dis seat taken?" He said as he motioned to the booth in front of Marie.  
  
Marie turned to see where he was motioning to and struggled to find a response, and resorted to only shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Bien." He said as he sat down. "So can I have de pleasure of knowing de name of mon admirer from afar?" He asked with a grin but was only awarded by a glare from Marie. "Got not'in t'be embarrassed bout, chere. I was admiring y'right back." He added with a wink.  
  
"Well that's good tah know." Marie shot right back causing Remy to chuckle once again.  
  
"Y'r a quick one, chere, feisty and quick." Remy added as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against the tall backboard of the booth. "So does mon green eyed southern belle have a name?"  
  
"Original line, Ah'll hafta remember that one, and its Marie," she said as twirled her ring on finger. "And Ah take it that yahr Remy."  
  
"And I take it dat mon reputation has already preceded moi." Remy said as his grin widened.  
  
"Sumthing lahke that. Ah, mean everyone was shouting yahr name when yah walked in."  
  
"Yea, sumtimes dey get carried away. But I'm not complainin." He added with shrug. "So, Marie what brings y'here?" He asked as he situated himself in a more comfortable position.  
  
"Business." Marie said as she continued to twirl her ring.  
  
"So is dat what y'were writin down dere?" he asked as he pointed to the notebook that was now pushed to the side of the table.  
  
Marie nodded. "Wat kind of business involves writing t'ings down in a notebook?" He asked as he began to search his pockets.  
  
Marie thought quickly for a believable lie, and answered, "Ah write."  
  
"Y'write?" Remy repeated as he paused rummaging through his pockets, to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, I write for travel magazines. Basically, Ah travel around, see what each city has tah offer and do a write up bout mah experience." Marie said as she grabbed her notebook and threw it in her bag. "Nothin too exciting. So what do yah do?" Marie asked quickly changing the subject to avoid further inquisitions about her writing career.  
  
"Well," He paused to pull out a pack of cigarettes from one of his many pockets, "I'm in da family business."  
  
"What business is yahr family in?"  
  
"Merchandising." He answered as he opened the pack and frowned when he saw that there were only two cigarettes left. "Do y'mind if I smoke?"  
  
Marie looked down at the pack and then back at Remy. "No go right ahead. Looks like yah are running low."  
  
"Yea, like y'said it's been a long day." Remy said as he grinned and put a cigarette in his mouth. He held the cigarette between his thumb and index finger as he then pulled out a lighter, and lit the end of it. He inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes to savor the moment. But his moment of bliss was interrupted.  
  
"Yah do know that smoking can kill yah." Marie said as she stared at Remy.  
  
Remy opened his eyes, and slowly exhaled the smoke through his mouth. He nodded and replied, "Oui. But I dun' plan on livin' forever." He said as he shrugged. "So how long y'gonna stay"  
  
It was Marie's turn to shrug. "Guess it depends on how long it takes me tah fully experience New Orleans. Yah know, each city has its own history, and Ah'll be here til Ah discover it"  
  
Remy nodded and replied as "So how much did y'explore?"  
  
"Well, Ah just arrived tahday, so not much at all." But Marie was interrupted again by Remy.  
  
"Well den, chere. T'ink maybe I can give y'da private tour of N'Orleans." He said as he gazed into Marie's eyes and flicked his cigarette causing ashes to fall in the brown ashtray.  
  
His overly friendliness confused Marie. She could not decide whether or not he was being serious or just joking. "No, really its ok. Ah work better alone." She said as she looked at him but then quickly averted her gaze to the lively crowd and continued, "Besides, Ah think yah still hafta entertain the locals. In fact, yah better not stay here much longer or they'll start tah get jealous." As soon as that sentence left Marie's mouth, she mentally scolded herself for it. She bit her tongue in order to stop her from saying anything else she didn't mean.  
  
Remy chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Tryin t'get rid of me so soon, chere. Here I t'ought I was welcoming da southern belle t'da bien city of N'Orleans. 'Sides I wouldn' worry bout dem." He said as he looked over his shoulder and nodded to the crowd, and then turned his attention back to Marie. "But I t'ink y'right bout dem bein' jealous, not jealous of you but jealous of me cus I get t'welcome da new belle fille. And it's not often a truly belle fille walks in dis bar. " He said as he leaned his forearms on the table and never once removing his gaze from Marie's'.  
  
Remy intensely stared into Marie's eyes and this would have caused Marie to blush deeply if she wasn't biting her tongue so hard. She took a moment and then sarcastically replied with a simple, "Right."  
  
"Well it's true." He said as removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the smoke, then continued, "So about me being your tour guide. I mean, I wouldn't want New Orleans to get a bad rep or any thing. Besides, you'll get to see what N'Orleans is all about." He said with a wink and a grin.  
  
But Marie did not get a chance to respond. Kitty re-emerged once more from the crowd. "Well Remy LeBeau, I should have known you'd be here." She said as she put Marie's glass of whiskey in front of her, and then placed a hand on her hip. "Has he been bothering you?"  
  
"Well it's bien to see y'again, Kat'rine." He said as he took her hand that was resting on her hip and kissed the back of it.  
  
"See, told you Marie, he's a snake charmer. Be careful." She said as she looked at Marie who was now smiling.  
  
"Aw, chere, y'wound me." He said as he held his hands over his heart and sulked, "I've been not'ing but a perfect gentleman." He said as he looked over at Marie and wink.  
  
"Tah say the least." Marie retorted while laughing.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn' hear dat, chere." He said as he grinned and then turned towards Kitty. "Not dat I don' enjoy your company, mon Kitty-cat, but y'were kinda interuptin' sumt'ing." He said as motioned to Marie and himself.  
  
"Right." Kitty said as she giggled. "Remy y'should stop while your ahead. She has a boyfriend who she is madly in love with, right?" She said as smiled and looked at Marie. For the second time that night Marie mentally scolded herself for opening her big mouth and digging herself into a bigger hole and she was batting a thousand tonight.  
  
"It's not like that stopped me before." Remy said with a shrug.  
  
"Okay, well then that reminds me. Henri's been looking you for, he says he needs to talk to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Henri." He repeated as he sat up, "Mon frère, Henri."  
  
"That be the one," Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Well, chere." He said as he put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled one last time and then continued "Can y'stay here for a lil bit longer, dis will only take a minute."  
  
"Well Ah don't have any where else ta go." She said as she stirred her drink.  
  
"Bien. Be back before y'miss me." He said as he put out his cigarette in the ash tray then reached over took her hand, leaned across the table while staring into her eyes, and kissed the back of her hand. Marie stared right back into his eyes. But Kitty clearing her throat interrupted the moment.  
  
"Well Romeo, hate to ruin this moment but-"  
  
"I know, I know." He said as he stood up.  
  
"Ah think I might need my hand back." Marie said with a half smile.  
  
"Shame." Remy said as he let it go, and then set off into the crowd. Marie smiled at Remy's disappearing figure.  
  
"Well." Kitty said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
"Well what?" Marie repeated as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"So what's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing really." Marie shrugged.  
  
"I thought you had a boyfriend?"  
  
Marie paused and then replied, "Ah do. Why do yah say that?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess the way you act around him. Hell, sometimes when I'm around him I forget about Lance. But I'll tell you one thing. You act differently around him then most girls do. I mean, most girls practically throw themselves on top of him. It can kinda get disturbing sometimes." Kitty said as she giggled.  
  
"Ah can imagine." Marie said as she smiled.  
  
"Your not much of a talker." Said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, I know." Marie said.  
  
"Well I can tell you one thing. He really likes you."  
  
"How can y'say that, we just met. And look at him." They both turned to look at Remy who was talking and laughing with a group of women but was pulled away from the group by another man who was wearing a black trench coat. "He likes any thing in a skirt." She said as she laughed and pointed.  
  
"Yea that's true. But look at him. He's still staring at you. His eyes haven't left you since he left."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Don't believe me take a look." She said as she nodded her head back in the direction where Remy was now standing, talking with a man Marie figured was Henri. Marie glanced over where Kitty nodded to, and there he was. Staring at Marie. His mouth and body were in the conversation, but his eyes were somewhere else. They were fixed on Marie. This made Marie feel uncomfortable but put her at ease at the same time.  
  
"It's nothing." She replied as she tore herself away from his gaze. "He's probably just interested in the 'the new girl.' She said making quote motions with her hands. "Yah know every guy likes the new girl at first. Full of mystery, freshness, yah know all that. But after awhile the new girl looses her appeal and then just blends in and becomes forgotten"  
  
"Wow. Not only are you not a talker but even worse not a romantic." She said as she sat down.  
  
This caused Marie to take a moment and think. She wanted to defend her romantic side but she knew if she did, she might slip about being a romance writer, which would lead to unwanted questioning. And she didn't want to deal with that tonight. So she just shrugged in response.  
  
"Well, I really should lend you some of my romance novels." This caused Marie to almost choke on her whiskey.  
  
"Yah read romance novels?" Marie repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yea, like every girl does. It's my guilty pleasure. But seriously you don't see it?"  
  
Marie paused stirring her drink and responded, "See what?"  
  
"What's happening between you and Remy?"  
  
"Oh get out of here. ." She said as she laughed.  
  
Kitty continued, " Laugh now but when you guys are married, you can expect an 'I told you so' from me. And when you tell the story about how you met to your kids, just remember who predicted you guys would end up together."  
  
Marie laughed. "Kitty, Ah think yah read one too many romance novels. Think they distorted yahr sense of realism."  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Maybe. But I have been a waitress for a really long time. And I can tell when two people are meant for each other and how long a couple will last."  
  
"Please. Maybe you can, but I think you are totally wrong this time. I mean you don't even know me." Marie replied as she laughed.  
  
"Yea, well I told you. I have a gift. It's like a sixth sense."  
  
"But I thought yah were a big supporter of me and Liam?" She asked. Gawd, Ah am certifiable. Ah mean, here Ah am, pretending Ah have a boyfriend, then Ah get all defensive about him. Well can't turn back now. At least Ah can say when Ah get myself into something Ah never do it half assed. Ah go all out. Lawrd, Ah am crazy. She thought to herself as she continued to stir her drink.  
  
"I was, I mean I am. But how can you turn a guy like Remy down. I mean look at him. He's one of a kind. If you don't take this opportunity, you'll always wonder if the waitress in New Orleans was right. Besides Liam's in another state, and you know the whole dating rule about different zip codes."  
  
"Ah can't believe yahr askin me tah cheat on mah boyfriend?"  
  
"Not cheat. Just experiment. I'm telling you, you won't know what you are missing til you try it. You'll regret it if you don't. Just trust me. My sixth sense is never wrong."  
  
Marie laughed. "Ah do believe this is peer pressure. Ah thought Ah out grew that in high school. But Ah really think yah are wrong bout Remy and I."  
  
"Guess only time will tell." Kitty said as she took a sip of her bottle water, then looked down at her watch. "Great, my break's over already." She mumbled to herself. "Well it's been nice chatting with you again, but I better get back to work before Joe catches me and skins me alive." She said as she smiled and got up from the booth. "I can't wait til this night is over. I'll be back soon." She said as she smiled, grabbed her tray filled with dirty glasses, and walked away, leaving Marie alone with her thoughts once more.  
  
"Well that sure was unexpected," she laughed to herself as she thought about Remy's surprising appearance, then Kitty's romance novel induced delusions. Then she began to replay the night in her mind as she sipped on her drink. Ah hope he wasn't serious when he offered to give me a tour. Ah mean, he might be too gorgeous for me tah say no tah. Besides, it would be excellent for my novel, if I get an up close and personal with him, know what really makes him tick what makes him love, laugh, stuff like that. It's the only way for me to write an impressive novel. Ah need to get a better idea about who he is, if Ah want to write this novel. She thought as she sipped her drink.  
  
'lAh can't believe myself. Ah'm makin excuses for mahself tah say yes to this complete stranger just because he is good looking. She debated with herself while she looked up at Remy who was still staring at her. He paused talking, and gave her a wink, then continued with his conversation while still staring at her. It's kind of eerie how he kept staring.  
  
At the other side of the appealing bar, the two brothers greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other in days. "So what brings y'here Henri." He said as he hugged the older man and then sat down at the table with him.  
  
"Just came t'see what the fuss bout dis place was." He said as he took a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Right." Remy said disbelieving. "So why'd Merci kick y'out of da house."  
  
Henri laughed. "Y'could always see t'rough m'bullshit. Honestly, I have non idea. Y'are da one who has a gift for da filles. Speaking of filles who was dat y'were sitting wit?"  
  
"Nice transition. Very subtle." Remy critiqued.  
  
"âne futé (smart ass). So who is she?"  
  
"Ot'er den a belle fille I dun' know."  
  
"Come on, y'hafta t'know more den dat"  
  
"Well, she's from the south. Didn' ask where but I t'ink she's from Mississippi. She says she writes for Travel magazines, but sumt'in doesn' seem right bout it." He said as he filled his shot glass with whiskey.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Remy shrugged, "I dun' know, like she was lying or sumt'in. Why da sudden interest in who I talk t'Henri?" He said as he downed the whiskey.  
  
"Y'heard wat père said. Well if y'attended one of da meetings y'would."  
  
"Dun' start, Henri. I do my job. Hell, I'm da master at it. No one better. I just need t'have fun once in a while. So I'd be damned if I spend my time off attending sum stupid meetin. Père says the same merde over and over, besides not like I'm gonna need t'know what he says for da future."  
  
"Dun' start dat again. Can't y'just grow up." Henri said as he sighed.  
  
"Dun' start, d'accord? Dis is mon place. Dun' come in here and tell me wat t'do. Y'ain' in charge yet." Remy said as he tightened his fist.  
  
"Look. I just wanted t'say dat, Pere said dat da F.B.I. was trying t'investigate the rumors bout the guild. Now he said, dey dun' have substantial evidence dat we exist, or bout our items dat we acquire, but dey are tryin." He said as he looked over at Remy who just downed another shot.  
  
"Da F.B.I.?" Remy said mockingly.  
  
"Merde, Rem. Yea da F.B.I. Do y'have to be so blasé bout it. I mean if dey find any t'ing bout us, were ruined. Now, da bureau is pressuring da locals for info bout us and I know the locals are loyal to us and won't say anyt'ing, putain even our enemies are too scared t'say anyt'ing. So da bureau's running out of options, and dey hate dat. So dey are getting desperate. And when dey get desperate dey get reckless."  
  
"And?" Remy said as he looked at Henri.  
  
"I hate it when y'interrupt me."  
  
"Just get t'da point faster and I wouldn' hafta."  
  
"Fine, Fine. Forgive me of I try t'educate y'wats goin on in." He said as he through up his hands in defense. "So I got here couple of minutes after y'. While y'were doin a meet and greet wit everyone I noticed your fille in da corner. She was staring at y'."  
  
"Can y'blame her?" he said as he motioned to his face. "T'bad y'didn' get da stunning good looks."  
  
"Do y' always have to kid around." Henri said as he held up a hand to stop Remy from answering. "No don't answer dat. She was staring at y'while she was writin in her notebook."  
  
"So wat are y'sayin dat she is a F.B.I agent?"  
  
Henri shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, everyone knows y'have a weakness for filles. So what would stop t'em from trying t'take advantage of your weakness. Have y'fall in love wit sum fille, and bam! Dey have all da evidence dey need."  
  
"Y'serious Henri." Henri nodded and Remy continued. "I mean look at her." They both looked back to Marie who was singing to herself as she opened her wallet. "She's no F.B.I agent. She's too innocent, kind and passive. Y'can' pretend t'have dose qualities. 'Sides I can smell a cop a mile way and dere is no way she is one."  
  
"We can' be too careful. I mean how'd she find dis place. Tourists don't know bout dis place. I'm just saying stick around her. We can't afford t'have da bureau know dat we are on t'dem. Stick around her, find out more info bout her and her motives for being here. Y'know da saying 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'"  
  
"Now, Henri, I'd hafta t'say dat dis is da best task y'have ever assigned me." Remy said as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Just remember, y'can have all da fun y'want now but in less dan deux months, it's gonna end." Henri said as he looked at Remy who was glaring at him, "Just don't screw this up, âne futé."  
  
"Oui, mon captain." He said as he stood up and mockingly saluted and with that he was off to find Marie.  
  
"T'ought y'said y'had no where else t'go, chere." Remy said as he walked up to Marie who was now standing and putting her bag on. "Where are y'goin so soon, chere."  
  
"Well it's almost two in the morning. Ah'm exhausted. Ah'm heading back to mah hotel." She said as she fished through her bag.  
  
"Can I come wit y'?" He asked with a grin but was rewarded with a glare from Marie. "T'ought not. Well it was worth a try. So when do y'want t'go on dis tour.?"  
  
"What tour?" she asked as she paused rummaging.  
  
Remy cocked his head to the side in puzzlement but continued, "Y'know da, tour of N'Awlins y'hafta take t'write bout it."  
  
"Oh right. Yah were serious about taking me on a tour."  
  
"Oui. But it would be a private tour." He said with grin.  
  
"Nah, Ah couldn't accept. Ah mean Ah'm sure y'have other things tah do."  
  
"Non. Not'in more important dan dis."  
  
"No one has ever said no tah yah before?" Rogue said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Non." Remy said as he chuckled.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything." She said as she continued to rummage through her bag.  
  
"Awe, chere y'can mean dat."  
  
"Look. Yah seem like a very nice guy, but there is no way Ah'm gonna go round da city with a strange guy. Ah've seen too many lifetime movies tah know where this will end up. Ah just don't know y'well enough."  
  
"Well den, what would y'like t'know bout me."  
  
"What?" Marie asked as she pulled out an envelope and a pen. She leaned on the table and began to write a message on it.  
  
"Y'said y'don't know enough bout me, so ask what y'would like t'know bout me."  
  
"Anything?" Remy nodded, and Marie continued, "Ah don't know Ah never been put a spot before tah ask questions," Marie said as she trailed off.  
  
"Well den I'll just have t'give y'a mini biography bout myself. I'm Remy Lebeau. I'm 24 years old. I have un vieux frere, Henri whose been married for three years to his highschool sweetheart, Merci. I have my own apartment. I drive a motorcycle. I make a decent living. I'm in perfect health. I don't have a girlfriend. I've only been in one serious relationship. I have two vices, smoking and playing poker. I have a weakness for classic movies, and chocolate. And I would love to take you out." He said with a genuine smile.  
  
Marie stared at Remy. She was debating with herself whether or not she should say yes. And Remy continued. "I never did drugs. My favorite band i- "  
  
"Stop." Marie laughed. "O.K. Gawd yah are persistant." Marie said as she reached in her bag and quickly stuffed the envelope with something. She then sealed the envelope and placed it under her empty whiskey glass..  
  
"It's one of mon better qualities." He said with a grin. "Y'don have anyt'ing t'be worried bout, chere. Everyone here can vouch for me. I mean mon family is pretty well known round here."  
  
"Alright. But were gonna do this own my terms. Here can Ah have yahr number."  
  
"Now, we're getting demandin, chere." He chuckled. Then handed her his "business card."  
  
"Yah have yahr own business card?" She asked in disbelief as she took the card and began to read it.  
  
Remy nodded, "It comes in handy. So, chere, do y'want me t'walk y'to your hotel?" he asked as he walked with her to the door.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll be fine." She said as she turned and smiled at him. "Besides wouldn' want tah steal the life of the party away from the party."  
  
"Well g'night, mon chere. Sweat dreams." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Goodnight Remy." She smiled and blushed slightly and then made her way out of the bar and down the street. She walked down the street and was soon at her hotel. She walked in the beautiful, elegant entrance and was greeted by the tall, good looking blonde Manager. "Good mahrning, or should I say goodnight." He said as Marie walked over to him.  
  
"Hopefully goodnight." She smiled.  
  
"Enjoying your stay here?"  
  
"Yea, it's really lovely."  
  
"Well that's good. Ah just saw the forecast for the next couple days, and we are suppose to have beautiful weather. Sunny. Warm. Just perfect weather to go sightseeing."  
  
Marie smiled, "Yea, that's the best news Ah heard all night. Ah was wondering do you have any messages for me."  
  
"And what room are yah staying in?" .  
  
"906." She answered.  
  
He turned around and searched for her box. "Yup, you have quite a bit of messages." He said as he grabbed a small pile of papers and turned around. "Here yah go, Miss Diane Prince, Room 906." He said as he handed her the pile with a smile.  
  
"That's me. Thank yah." Marie said as she took the papers and began to look at them. She groaned when she saw that they were all from Scott. 'Lawrd, Ah have an obsessive-compulsive boss' she thought as she glanced at the papers.  
  
"Yahr boyfriend must be missing yah a great deal."  
  
Marie smiled. "No, these aren't from my boyfriend. Ah mean Ah don't have one. They are from just a friend." She said as she put the slips of paper in her bag.  
  
"Well is everything okay then, Miss Prince?"  
  
"Yea everything's fine. And please call me Diane."  
  
"Good, Ah always hate it when a southern belle is upset."  
  
Marie laughed. "Ah always love it when a southern gentlemen is concerned. Well goodnight, Sam." She said as she read his nametag, and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Diane. Hope tah see yah real soon." He replied. She smiled and then headed towards the elevator. She was soon on her way up the elevator to her room.  
  
Sam's attention was then drawn to a man wearing a brown trench coat. "Can Ah help yah sir?" He asked.  
  
"Non. I'm fine." He smiled and then walked out the doors. He walked down the streets muttering to himself. "Diane Prince? T'ought her name was Marie. Dis fille keeps getting more and more confusin." He rambled to himself as he made his way back to le joe d'oncle.  
  
Meanwhile Marie was in her hotel room getting ready for bed. She threw her bag on the chair and changed her sweatshirt for a t-shirt. She then began to empty out her jean pockets. She emptied out change, left over pretzels from the plane ride. She then put her hand in her back pocket. She felt something odd and pulled it out. It was a playing card. She turned the card over, and realized it was the Queen of Hearts. She held the card under a light to read what was written own it. She read the message softly to herself, "I look forward to our adventure together. Call me anytime. Sweet dreams, ma chere.-Remy." Marie read the card over and over, and each time she read it, she blushed more.  
  
Finally sleepiness over took her giddiness. She placed the card on top the table and changed into her sweatpants. She then climbed into bed under the covers, and replayed the events of the day in her head before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had my finals in the middle of December and they just completely fried my brain still don't think I have fully recovered, lol, then the holidays came. But I don't have to go back to my college til the end of January, so I can hopefully get a lot of writing done in this month, lol. I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
The next chapter will deal with the envelope Marie left, Remy trying to figure out who Marie is, Marie debating whether or not to call Remy, and more cameos by the X-men crew, and plenty more, lol. I know I said this last time but the next chapter should be up before the next weekend maybe next week if I'm in a good mood, lol, I already have half of it done and here's a hint the more reviews you make, the faster I write, lol.  
  
I am so glad you guys like this story! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best. If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.  
  
So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol 


	4. A Few Butterflies Fluttering

"Huh," another punch swung through the air followed by a round house kick and a left hook. Marie stopped and tried to regain her breath. She then glance at the clock. Marie had just spent the last forty minutes practicing her kickboxing moves. 'Wish they had a punching bag in this room. Ah kinda feel silly kicking and punching the air', she thought to herself as she walked over to the table where a towel laid. She picked up the towel and dabbed the sweat away from her face. She threw the towel back on the table and knocked a stack of papers on the floor.  
  
"Great," Marie huffed as she bent over and began to gather all the papers. She was almost done when she spotted a card on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up. She sighed when she realized it was the card Remy slipped her.

Marie had spent the morning analyzing and dissecting what the card could possibly mean. But a few questions still plagued Marie. Did the Queen of Hearts have any significance? What does the card mean? And most of all Marie wondered how he put the card into her back pocket without her noticing?  
  
Marie shook her head. 'Great, Ah'm startin to obsess,' she thought as she threw the card back on the table and stood up. 'Ah just meet this guy and Ah can't stop thinking bout him. . . Lawrd, girl. This is the first guy who shows a little interest in yah and look how you act. . . . And yah don't even know if he is interested in you. . . Stop it now before yah turn into one of yahr lovesick characters,' she reasoned with herself as she went in the bathroom to take a shower, trying to distract herself from obsessively thinking about the card and Remy.  
  
Half an hour later, she reemerged from the bathroom and quickly dressed. The shower did not help in distracting Marie, in fact it increased her curiosity. She decided that to rid her curiosity and obsession, she would have to call him. Marie slowly walked over to the phone with Remy's business card in hand. She slowly dialed the first four numbers but quickly hung up the phone. She would call him later.  
  
Right now she had more important things. Like going to the store. A pathetic excuse but it was enough. Marie quickly grabbed the company's credit card and walked out of the room.

- - -

An hour later, Marie returned with her arms full of bags. She dropped the bags and collapsed on the couch. Just when she was about to close her eyes to take a catnap the phone rang. She reached over and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Oh. Hey Scott. Yea Ah got your messages. Yah know, Ah think yahr wife would get jealous if she knew how many times yah called. How's Jean doing by the way?" She asked as she began to bite her finger nails.  
  
"Well Ah was going to call you but Ah kinda got distracted with my writing," she lied.  
  
"Yea Ah got a new direction to write in. And no Ah'm not going to tell you what the book is about, you should know how Ah work by now."  
  
"Well Ah guess yah could say Ah found a muse down here," she glanced at the Queen of Hearts laying on the table.  
  
"Right." Marie said cutting Scott short. "Well Ah better get back to writing, yah know mah creative juices are just flowin. And Ah don't want to ruin the moment. Ok. Talk tah yah later. Bye Scott." Marie hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Talk about obsessive, she thought to herself as she stretched her arms over her head. She slowly got of the couch, grabbed the bags, and walked into the next room.  
  
She emptied the bags on the table and stood staring at a pack of cards, a bottle of Old Spice Cologne, a brown trench coat, a bottle of bourbon, and a carton of Marlboro cigarettes. If she was not going to see the real Remy then the next best thing was to synthetically create Remy's atmosphere.

She then draped the trench coat on the back of the desk chair. Next she unwrapped the carton of cigarettes, opened a pack and took out a couple of cigarettes. She placed the open pack on the desk as she pressed the cigarettes in the ashtray creating an appearance that the cigarettes have smoked. She placed the ashtray at the end of the desk. She then reached behind and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. She opened it, and gulped down some of the bourbon. She scrunched her face up as the bourbon ran down her throat. 'Maybe that wasn't the smarted idea.' She thought as she shook her head as her way of trying to rid the burning sensation.

"Bourbon is definitely an acquired taste," she said to herself as she placed the bottle next to a packet of the hotels stationary.  
  
Marie took a step back and stared at her 'work of art'. 'It's still missing something'. She looked around and grasped the cologne. She took it out of the box, and tossed the box aside. Marie moved closer to the trench coat and started spraying the coat with it. She paused and inhaled the strong, husky aroma. "Hmmmm," she murmured as she continued to spray the cologne in the air. She stopped and inhaled the smell, "Hmmmm, Ah love that smell." And continued to spray some more until she started to cough. "But too much of it is deadly," she coughed and backed away from the over-whelming aroma.  
  
She moved back to the table to open the box of playing cards. She began to clumsily shuffle the cards as she paced around the room. At times she would utter various ideas and plots for her book but would always end up criticizing each one. As her skill shuffling the cards grew so did her frustration. Marie sat on the edge of the table as she stared at the corner of the room filled with various items that reminded her of Remy. She dubbed it "Remy's corner." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and arose to her feet and began to pace once more.  
  
"What about if he seduces every woman he meets, desperately trying tah find his one true love. Thinking that the more women he meets and seduces the more chance he has tah find his love. And before he leaves each woman, he leaves his calling card, The King of Hearts." She said as she smiled at the card on the table and continued, "And the women begin tah talk about the 'King of Hearts', and his quest for his love, and they desperately want tah be his love, so they do everything in their power tah be it. Well one day he meets a woman who he begins tah fall for but turns out she is about tah say her vows to become a nun." Marie stopped pacing and shook her head. "No the nun concept will get too messy. How bout if she is an astronaut about tah be sent on a dangerous mission. No, that's just ridiculous. Well, Ah can work out the detail about the girl later. " She said as she began to shuffle the cards.  
  
"Well everything is going lovely between the two but they have tah overcome an obstacle, Ah don't know what yet. But then one of the women he seduced becomes enraged with jealousy. She was obsessed with Remy, she even framed the card he left her and has been following him around believing that she is his one true love. That's it!" Marie exclaimed. "Just have to work out a few kinks but that's it! That's my story!" She was so ecstatic about finally developing a plot for her book that she dropped her cards all over the floor. But Marie didn't even notice. She ran to grab her notebook and began writing the outline of her story. Soon she started writing the story.  
  
She was so involved in her story that she didn't notice that six hours passed. The only thing to break her concentration was her stomach growling. When her stomach's growling became so loud that she could not ignore it any more, she dropped her pen and closed her book. She raised her arms above her head and began to stretch.  
  
"Ugh. Six hours hunching over table is just cruel and unusual punishment." She said to herself as she grabbed her bag and left her room.  
  
Minutes later she was roaming the streets of New Orleans on quest for dinner. She quickly passed over the fancy restaurants and finally decided to grab a sandwich at the local diner.

- -  
  
An hour later Marie emerged from the diner with a full stomach. Excited about going back to write her book, she hastily walked through the streets. She sharply turned a corner and collided with someone, sending Marie on her back, and her head smacked against the concrete. She laid there with her eyes closed and let out a groan just to make sure she was still conscious.  
  
"Marie. Marie, are y'alright. . . Je suis si désolé. . . Marie look at me. Can y'hear me?" asked a husky voice.  
  
Either Marie had a concussion and was becoming delusional or the man she crashed into knew her name. Fearing the former, she slowly opened up her right eye. And she saw him. Remy was kneeling on the ground leaning over her, and cradling her head with one hand as he stroked the side of her face with the other. She looked at his face, which was showing such concern, and worry that is caused a few butterflies to flutter in her stomach.  
  
"Marie, can y'hear me? Are y'alright, chere?" He asked as his concern grew.  
  
Marie uttered, "Depends. Is mah head still attached tah mah body?"  
  
Remy smiled but his concern did not disappear. "Oui, chere. But is yo'ot'er eye ok?"  
  
She realized that she was still staring at him with one eye open and the other closed. She slowly opened the other eye and smiled in embarrassment.  
  
Marie's head was pounding, her elbow throbbing, and a large jagged rock was digging into her back, but Marie did not even notice. Laying in Remy's arms, she didn't notice anything more than how Remy's hands felt against her cheeks, and how soothing his voice was whispering in French. He was whispering too softly for Marie to accurately translate it but it was mostly words of comfort, and some were him yelling at himself for not paying more attention. Marie laid in pure bliss.  
  
"I'm not gonna move y' yet, chere. I want t' make sure nothin' broken," he said as he checked over her.  
  
Marie suddenly felt foolish for lying there as long as she did, "No. No that's all right," she then self-consciously laughed. "Ah'm just stunned. Nothin's broken," she replied as she suddenly sat up at the same time Remy turned his head causing the two to bump heads.  
  
"I'm sorry." They replied at the same time as they stared at one another as each was rubbing their forehead. They smiled at their situation and each other.  
  
"Twice in one night, Lebeau. Yah are battin a thousand," she smirked while rubbing the pain in her forehead away.  
  
"Well, chere. Figured y' had a hard head. Never knew it could be dat hard," he grinned as he continued to rub his forehead. He then stood up.  
  
"Well tell meh LeBeau, do yah always treat girls like this," she said as she tried to push herself up but Remy picked her up and set her down on her feet with ease.  
  
"Non. Just da filles I like." He grinned as he stared at Marie and stepped closer to her.  
  
Marie blushed but quickly tried to change the subject, "Well do yah always lahke to hang around in dark alleys," she motioned down to the dark alley.  
  
Remy shook his head and smiled. "Nah. But promise me, chere. Don' go down dis alley. Dere are lot more scarier people down dere dan me."  
  
Marie looked down the alley than back at Remy. Marie always had a remarkable ability at reading people. She could always tell when they were lying and if the person was trust worthy. She could capture anyone's emotions, feelings, and beliefs in just a brief meeting. This is perhaps why she is an excellent writer, being able to articulate what she sees. She could tell by Remy's tone of voice that he was sincere and concerned. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw he was hiding something. And Marie was determined to find out exactly what he was hiding.  
  
"Well how bout I give y'dat tour now?" he asked interrupting her train of thought.  
  
Marie smiled and nodded; Remy then guided her out of the alley back into the crowded streets.  
  
- - -  
  
Three hours later, Remy and Marie were still walking down the streets, with their hands full of bags that held cheap New-Orleans souvenirs and their hearts full of laughter.  
  
"Now, see I told y' chere I'd show y' what N'Awlins is all about," he joked while they stopped at a corner.  
  
"Yea, yah right, where else would Ah find," Marie paused to rummage through one of the bags. "This piece of treasure." She added as she put a green foam hat that was in the shape of an alligator that read 'New Orleans Best', on Remy's head. "Yea that's truly what New Orleans is all about," she laughed at Remy.  
  
"What are y'talkin bout, chere. Dis is a genuine artifact," he said while motioning towards that hat with a smile. This caused Marie to laugh even more.  
  
"Yah know, yah can take off that hat now." She said continuing laughing.  
  
"I know," he replied as they continued to walk down the street. Marie had to give it to him. Only he could pull of wearing a cheap, foam neon green alligator hat and still make it look good. But he was the type that could make anything look good.  
  
"Yah're not taking it off are yah?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"And why not?" Marie asked  
  
"Cus it says 'N'Awlins Best' and dat what Remy be. N'Orleans best," he joked causing Marie to laugh, "Don't be jealous of da hat, chere."  
  
"Oh, Ah'll try to contain mah jealousy." Marie replied sarcastically causing Remy to chuckle.  
  
They continued playfully bickering with each other as they walked down the street until they arrived to Marie's hotel. Marie stopped and turned to face Remy.  
  
"Well, Ah really had a nice ti-" Marie began.  
  
"Yo' not saying goodnight yet, are y' chere?"  
  
"Well it's-" Marie glanced down at her watch. "Almost midnight, Ah had a long day,-" Remy chuckled.  
  
"Non. I meant-. Well Remy's always a gentleman. I always see un fille t' her door," Remy replied causing Marie to raise her eyebrow. "Non, chere, get yo' mind out of de gutter. Not like dat." He chuckled, "Unless y'want me to dan I can put aside m' gentlemanly ways." He winked, causing Marie to playfully punch him in the arm and pull him through the hotel's revolving doors.  
  
They were soon standing in front of Marie's hotel room. "I had a really nice time-" Remy stopped when Marie started to laugh.  
  
"Ah'm sorry but Ah can't take yah serious when yah are wearing that hat," she laughed.  
  
Remy smiled and quickly took off the hat, "Fine, chere. Y' win." He put the hat in the bag and then put down the bags he was carrying. "Like I was saying, I really had a nice and fun time tonight. In fact it was more fun than I had in along time."  
  
"Yea, Ah know what yah mean." Marie replied.  
  
"Bien. Will y' accompany me on a date tomorrow night?" he asked with a genuine smile  
  
"Why Mistah LeBeau Ah had no idea yah were this formal," Marie smiled. "Why yes, kind sir, Ah would love tah accompany yah on a date," she curtseyed. Remy smiled and bowed in return.  
  
"Here let me get you mah number," she said as she turned and opened the door. She walked in her room and motioned for Remy to follow. Remy picked up the bags and walked in after Marie.  
  
Marie quickly hurried into the other room to look for a pen and paper. "Yah can just throw the bags anywhere," she called from the other room.  
  
Remy put the bags on top of a table. "Looks like y' didn' get t' finish yo' game of 52 pick up," he said as he bent down and started picking up the cards that surrounded the table.  
  
Marie stopped her search for a pen and paper to silently repeat what Remy just said, and then it finally registered. The cards she dropped earlier. Which means it would be only a matter of time before he saw the corner. The trench coat. The Bourbon. The Marlboro cigarettes. And the smell of his cologne on everything. He was bound to notice. Marie listened for Remy to comment on it but he made none. Then she began to believe that she was lucky enough that he had not noticed. She quickly grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote down her number and walked into the next room.  
  
There was Remy shuffling the cards and staring at the corner. "Should I be jealous?" he said motioning to the corner.  
  
"Of what?" Marie asked flabbergastedly, silently cursing herself for being so god damned unlucky.  
  
"Does all of dat belong to yo' boyfriend?" he asked gravely as he continued to skillfully shuffle the deck.  
  
Marie shook her head, "No. No, Ah don't have a boyfriend, and that stuff is mine."  
  
Remy looked into her eyes for a moment before agreeing that she was telling the truth about not having a boyfriend. But he knew she was lying about the stuff being hers. She didn't smoke and she was a whiskey drinker, not a Bourbon drinker like himself. And she definitely did not wear cologne. He nodded and then quickly became in a lighter mood, "Well, if I can make a suggestion, chere. I would like t' see y' in de trench coat. We could match," he grinned but his pocket began to vibrate as he reached into it and pulled out a cell phone, and answered it. After a few murmurs in French Remy hung up the cell phone and apologized to Marie.  
  
He walked over to Marie. "I'm sorry, Marie, but I gotta get going now."  
  
"Right," Marie replied as she led him to the door and then handed him her number. "It's not a business card, like yahrs but it'll do." She smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"Well, Marie it has been a merveilleux night. I will call y' t'morrow," he reached for her hand. "La bonne nuit mon ange doux." He kissed her hand before leaving.

Marie watched as his trench coat flapped behind him and soon he disappeared around the corner. Marie sighed as she closed the door. "Now that's certainly not going to help mah situation," Marie said as she climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
- - -  
  
Marie woke up and glanced at her clock that flashed 2:06 A.M. She sighed and rolled over. She spent the day watching TV, pretending that she didn't care that Remy didn't call when he promised he would. She forbidded herself to act like one of those boy crazy girls who are so dramatic and dependent. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't need anyone. But she spent the whole day waiting for a call that never came. But Marie would think about it more tomorrow. Right now, she had to concentrate on falling asleep.  
  
Marie woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up in bed trying to regain her breath. She glanced up at the clock that flashed 3:56. She finally caught her breath and got up and walked to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold sweat and lingered there for a while before walking back into the bedroom. There she collapsed on the bed and started crying. She curled herself up in a ball as she hugged a pillow and cried into it.  
  
"Ah'm so alone," she repeated to herself in between her cries. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer.  
  
Marie looked up, and saw Remy holding her. "Remy what are yah doing here?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I couldn't bare to let y' cry yo'self t' sleep one more night," he replied as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"But what do yah mean one-" Marie began.  
  
"Shhhh, ma chere," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Just go to sleep. We'll talk about dat tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and continued, "Right now go t' sleep m' ange." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soothing comforts in French and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

How's that for updating? I said I would update in a week and I actually did, SCORE!! lol, I really liked this chapter and I hope you guys did too!  
  
I am so glad you guys like this story! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best. If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.  
  
So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol So here goes....Review please please please, please please please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! That's right I brought in the big guns, cherry and all. How's that for begging? lol 


	5. The Angel from the Nightmare

It was seven in the morning, the quietest time in New Orleans. The time when the early rising tourists were busy planning the day's events in their hotel rooms while those who spent the night partying were collapsing in their beds sleeping the day away in anticipation of another wild night.  
  
Margaret, a baker, was covering her first batch of beignets with powdered sugar as she hummed softly to herself. This was her favorite time of day. The calm before a storm of people would come barreling through the doors buying the beignets that were made famous by her grandmother's secret recipe. Margaret stopped and inhaled the aroma of freshly made beignets before starting to fry a new batch.  
  
Dave quickly walked down the empty streets carrying a bouquet of white roses, his wife's favorite. He could hardly contain his excitement to see his wife and children. As he walked the streets he silently promised himself that he would no longer attend the lengthy business trips but instead spend more time at home with his loved ones. His inspiration came from an e-mail of all places. He didn't remember much of that e-mail except the line, "On your deathbed no one ever says that he wishes he spent more time at work." And it hit him like a bolt of lightning, he abruptly left the business convention, hoped on the earliest flight, and now was walking down the streets to his home. And time seemed to be in fast motion as he now jogged through the streets to share his new outlook towards life with his family.  
  
But in Room 906, in the Chateau Lemoyne Hotel, time seemed to be in slow motion. Remy laid in bed with Marie in his arms. He was completely oblivious to all the Margarets, and Daves and to everything and everyone around him. The only person he was conscious to was Marie. He didn't sleep at all.

He didn't want to sleep.

His arm Marie was laying on fell asleep and was way past the tingly phase and into the completely numb phase, his boots were still on his feet, and his cigarettes and lighter were jabbing into his hip. But none of this mattered to him. He was too overwhelmed with the feeling of having Marie in his arms. Sure, he slept with plenty of women before but he never felt like this if and when he held them. Just holding her made his heart melt. And he had no idea why.  
  
Maybe because she was new like a fresh breeze blowing through the city. Maybe because she was mysterious. Maybe it was because she didn't throw herself at his feet like most girls did. Maybe.

But he felt a connection. Sure he felt he made connections with girls in the past. He wasn't sure how long this connection would last but like with his past relationships, he would make the best of it while it did.  
  
His connection with Belle was one based on their past. How they shared their childhood and first experiences together. Sure she felt more of a connection with him than he did with her. But they were young, and he stupidly proposed to her. He didn't want to propose to her but he did it desperately trying to seek his father's approval. He knew it was what Jean- Luc wanted. While they were engaged, their fathers made plans to unite the two guilds making Remy the head of the newly united guilds. Their fathers and members of the guilds were happy to finally end the feud and enter a new era of peace. Belle was extremely happy. Everyone was happy. Everyone except Remy.  
  
He tried to make it work. But the more time he spent with Belle, the more annoying she became. Sure she was beautiful, but every time she squealed in excitement he gritted his teeth together stopping himself from screaming as well. She called his cell phone practically every twenty minutes and it got to the point where he threw his cell phone in the swamp so he wouldn't be bothered by her calls.

But it wasn't her fault she was in love. He was going to marry a woman he didn't love, and lead the guilds he didn't want to lead. Feeling suffocated he left a letter for his Tante Mattie, knowing she would be the only who would understand, and fled the country. But c'est la vie.  
  
Now he wasn't exactly sure how he felt connected to Marie.  
  
Marie sighed and rolled away from him, retreating to her side of the bed. Remy sighed as well. He then pulled Marie closer to him so her head was resting on his chest, an action he had done repeatedly during the night. 'Guess dis fille hasn' learn de basic concept of cuddlin yet' he thought to himself as he lightly ran his fingers through her thick wavy hair. 'What de hell am I suppose t' say when she wakes up' he asked himself causing different answers to run through his head.  
  
'How bout I've been watchin y' sleep for de past t'ree nights, and each night I see y' wake up screamin bout somethin and then cry yo'rself back t' sleep. And m' heart aches each time I see y' cry and I couldn't bare t' watch y' do it gain. Didn' want y' to be alone,' he shook his head dismissively, 'No I can' tell her the truth. She'll t'ink I'm a stalker, an' scare her off.' He thought as he hugged Marie tighter.  
  
'Or how bout dis, I'll tell her I came t' her room t' see if she wanted t' go for a late night dinner, an' her door was open, an I was about t' shut it and walk away when I heard her scream.' Remy shook his head. 'No. Dat's just ridiculous.'  
  
'Why da hell did I have t' let her know I'm here? I can't believe I forgot de first rule in thievin', never interfere. I royally screwed m'self big time.' he scolded himself. At that moment his eyes widened in realization. 'She was so out of it that she probably couldn't tell if I was actually there or if it was a dream. Hopefully. What she doesn't know what hurt her.' Remy's spirits began to rise now that he had a plan. 'Just gonna be hard sayin g'bye t' her.' He held her for a few moments longer. He then kissed her forehead and gently rolled her over to her side. Remy leaned over and whispered softly in her ear, "Je serai postérieur, mon plus doux cher. Je promets." He gave her another soft kiss on her forehead before climbing out of the bed. He grabbed his trench coat that was laying on the floor, and walked out to the balcony. He stood there for a moment and with a blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
He confidently strode down the streets, taking every shortcut he knew, to get to his house faster. A few minutes later he was there. He stopped and entered the security code to open up the tall iron gates. 'I guess I'm de only one dat realizes the irony of dis situation. How as t'ieves we pride ourselves in crackin every security system out dere. Claimin dat dey are all outdated and obsolete. But still good enough t' secure our homes, hein' he chuckled to himself as he walked up the long driveway, waving to various fellow clan members along the way.  
  
A huge, white mansion stood before him. Remy sighed. No matter where he went, this house was and will always be with him. It was his home. So many memories were here. And whenever he was there, he somehow felt somewhat complete in a nostalgic way.  
  
Remy yawned and opened the heavy oak door. He started to make his way up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Well, g'mornin sunshine." Remy stopped and looked down into the living room, where Henri was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Oui, mon captain," Remy replied leaning on the stairway banister.  
  
"Where were y'?" he asked in a condescending tone.  
  
"Are y' gonna lower dat paper so I can see yo' face?" he asked causing Henri to do what he asked.  
  
"So where were y'"? he asked again.  
  
"Dun' see that it is any of yo' business," Remy answered with a shrug.  
  
"Well when y' jeopardize de future of de guild, I t'ink dat it is," Henri replied as he folded the newspaper and threw it down on the table next to him.  
  
"Is dis bout dat fille. Dat y' t'ink Marie is an agent?" he continued, not letting Henri answer, "She definitely is no agent. I mean what agent writes observations bout a suspect in a notebook. Dey have earpieces, and high tech equipment for dat not a five- star notebook."  
  
Henri shook his head at his brother's stubbornness, "Well did y' least find out who she is?"  
  
Remy shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Remy shrugged in response.  
  
"Remy she could be sent from the assassins, y' know t'ey never fully recovered, 'specially Belle. Leavin a fille at de alter can make her go fou (crazy), y' know?"  
  
"Yo're completely paranoid. And I didn' leave her-." Henri put his hand up to stop Remy from continuing.  
  
"I know. But you go t' be careful. So y' sayin y' didn' find out anyt'ing bout her?" he asked once more; his intentions were to press Remy for a straight answer and to challenge his professionalism.  
  
"NO! Henri for de last time NO!" Remy shouted.  
  
"Y' got t'be kiddin me. De master t'ief can't find out a few details bout some fille." Henri ridiculed.  
  
Remy glared at him, which just encouraged Henri to continue, "Or maybe y' just dun wanna find out anyt'in bout her. Maybe if you find out who she is den yo' afraid she won't be yo' perfect fille anymo'." He said as he stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs to continue but was interrupted by Remy.  
  
"Dun' y' go analyzin m' actions. How bout y'? Look at y'. Spendin all of yo' time harassing me bout m' life. Hell I t'ink yo' stick is shoved up yo' ass so far dat it's affectin yo 't'inking. Merde, homme, yo' wife's pregnant and all yo' can do is harass everyone in da guild."  
  
Henri rolled his eyes, "Anyway how did yesterday's job go?"  
  
Remy turned around and shook his head at his brother's stubbornness. He walked up the stairs and bitterly remarked, "Like y' said, I'm de Master T'ief."  
  
"Mon Dieu! I can' even ask y' a simple question. Yo' very childish, y' know dat?" he said while shaking his head.  
  
Remy continued to walk up the stairs, "Oui. And yo' very paranoid, y' know dat?" Then slammed his bedroom shut behind him, as his way to display how much Henri's constant questioning irked him. Henri's response to that was to slam the front door behind him as he left.  
  
At that moment, Jean-Luc opened the door to his office and walked out into the hallway to investigate the loud noises. Tante Mattie emerged from the kitchen with the same motives to investigate.  
  
Jean-Luc wandered over to the front door and turned to look up the stairs. He then looked at Mattie with confusion, and in return Mattie nodded her head, replaying what she just overheard from the kitchen.  
  
"Dun' understand why dere was so much racket dis early in de mornin" he shrugged. "I dun' get it. I t'ought as freres (brothers) grew up dey become closer. But dey are worse now den when dey were teenagers"  
  
"Well," Tante nodded, "No matter how old a boy gets, he's never too old t' try an impress his fat'er."  
  
"What?" Jean-Luc uttered in confusion causing Mattie to sigh.  
  
"And just like a man. Too oblivious. Doesn' see what's right in front of him-" she began.  
  
"Mattie, please, can we skip yo' deep t'oughts bout why women are superior t' men and just tell me what yo' hinting at."  
  
"Men," she muttered under her breath. "Well I was gonna let y' figure dis one out on yo' own but it's taking y' too damn long. Dey been fightin like cats and dogs. Well, have y' noticed de change in Henri's behavior." He nodded and Mattie continued, "Do y' have any inklin why he might be actin like dat."  
  
"Prob'ly cus he's gonna be de head of the guild."  
  
Tante Mattie sighed again, "Merci's pregnant, right?" He nodded once more. "Dis is Henri's way of actin out. He's nervous dat he's not gonna make a bien père, under a lot of stress. So he's actin like de way he t'inks a bien père acts. Always questionin', tryin t' be de authority, y' know like the de way y'a ct."  
  
"I dun' act like dat" Jean Luc began.  
  
Mattie wiped her hands on her apron, "Anyway, at de same time he's tryin to impress y'. Y'know be responsible, be a leader, de way y' act when y' lead. And Remy tries t' impress y' wit his t'ievin skills. I dun' t'ink he became one of de best t'ieves in de world for his health. And sometimes dey clash, but all freres do once and awhile. But it's funny how dey represent both sides of yo 'personality."  
  
"And how do y' know all of dis?"  
  
Mattie smoothed back her hair, "I'm surprised y' had t' ask, Jean-Luc. Dun' y' know? I just watch, and observe, take in de surroundings. Kinda like t'ievin. And I bet if I was just 30 years younger and fifty pounds lighter, I'd be de best t'ieve out dere."  
  
He smiled, "And de best lookin' one too."  
  
Mattie mockingly batted her eyelashes, "Dun' y' know it."  
  
Jean-Luc stroked his goatee, "So what do y' t'ink I should do?"  
  
"Talk t' Henri. Tell him stories bout when y' an' Chantel were getting ready for his birth. Ask 'im how he feels. I dunno, but y'better calm down the boys nerves. He's getting out of control. Just de ot'er day he was tellin' me I put too many spices in m' jambalaya. Dat's where he crossed de line, no one tells Tante Mattie how t' cook."  
  
Jean-Luc laughed in agreement. "So y' t'ink dat's what dis was all about?"  
  
Mattie smiled and put her arm around him and lead him to the kitchen, "Dat and a little bit of sibling rivalry but I'll explain dat t' yo' anot'er time."  
  
- - -  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
Marie rolled over to locate the thumping noise that interrupted her sleep and let out a groan. Forcing herself to get out of bed she made her way over to the balcony where the French doors that led out to it were now open and banging against the railing, causing the aggravating noise. She stood out on the balcony, and hugged herself as she watched people below going about doing their own things unaware that they were being watched from above.

As she stood there, she imagined what each person's life was like, what they did for a living, who they're friends/family were, and what brought them to the city. When her back started to ache, she decided that she spent enough time 'prying' into other lives and it was time to order some room service.  
  
She walked around her room humming to herself and walked by a mirror and caught a glimpse of herself, which made her stop dead in her tracks. She was smiling. She hardly ever smiled especially before ten in the morning. Not to mention that she felt very giddy. This was extremely odd.

Marie sat on the edge of her bed trying to determine what made her feel so happy. She came to the conclusion that she woke up in a great mood. This could only mean two things. One that she slept with someone, and that obviously didn't happen. And two, that she had a great romantic dream. And this rarely happened to Marie, almost as rare as number one. She tried to determine what exactly she dreamt about. But she didn't remember much of the dream, but that was common for Marie. It was just one side effect for taking her pills. However, she did remember something from it. An angel from her nightmare. She didn't know who this "angel" was, just that she felt wonderful. 'Ah could get use tah this all is right with the world mood' she thought as she began to do her daily rituals with a smile.  
  
By four o'clock, Marie's cheerfulness and liveliness began to wear off and she began to feel sluggish. She needed a break from writing. She grabbed her bag, and left her room. She was on a mission to get coffee.  
  
- - -  
  
Remy wandered around the streets, contemplating what Henri said to him. 'Is dat why I didn' find anyt'ing bout her. More like didn' want or try t'find anyt'ing bout her' he corrected himself. 'Mon Dieu, I hate it when he's right.' He then began to analyze many reasons/excuses.. He was desperately trying to prove Henri wrong. But came to a halt when he say Marie in line at a coffee house. 'And dis time I didn' even try t' find her. Must be m' lucky day' he thought as he walked into the coffeehouse and stood behind Marie in line.  
  
"Ah'll have a large coffee with whip cream, please." Marie said to the sixteen-year-old girl working behind the counter.  
  
"And I'll have de same."  
  
"Ah'm sorry but Ah wasn't finished-" Marie said as she turned around and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"I'm désolé. Do y' want a muffin too, chere?" he grinned.  
  
Marie shook her head. "Well den just deux large coffees with whip cream." He winked at the girl causing her to blush and lower her head. Remy handed the girl money in exchange for their coffees. He turned around and nodded towards the counter for Marie to follow him.  
  
"Yah know." Marie said in a serious tone, which made Remy's heart plummet. "Ah'm starting tah think that yah are following meh. Ah mean it's got tah be more den just luck." She stated as she smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well here's t' de luck never running out." He raised his paper coffee cup to toast Marie's. Marie laughed and returned the gesture.  
  
"Y' know I called y' yesterday, chere. But de guy at de desk said dat y' weren' takin any calls. So I left y' some messages"  
  
'Gawd, how stupid could Ah be. No wonder Ah didn't get his call yesterday, Ah was tryin to avoid Scott's harassment.' "Anything important?" she asked  
  
"Non. Just dat I couldn' make it for dinner yesterday and if I could get a raincheck."  
  
"Yea Ah wasn' feelin too well yesterday." She added as she removed the lid to her coffee.  
  
"Are y'feelin any better now?"  
  
Marie nodded, "Much."  
  
Remy stood sipping his coffee as he watched the people go by the window.  
  
"Yah want some, sugah?"  
  
"Oh, I want it all, chere," he turned and looked seductively at her. He was expecting her expression to match his seductive one but was taken back when a look of confusion was plastered all over her face.  
  
"What?" she paused. Maybe he liked his coffee with an abnormal amount of sugar but then again his tone gave her the impression that he was not talking about the sugar. "Some sugah." She picked up the sugar container and poured some in her cup. "Do yah want some sugah?" She repeated holding the sugar container. Maybe he misheard her.  
  
Remy chuckled, "No. I'm just fine. But for a second dere, I t'ought y' were calling me sugah."  
  
Marie laughed as well, "Yah thought Ah was calling yah sugah?"  
  
"Wat's wrong wit dat? I have a pet name for y'. Why don' y' have one for moi, chere?"  
  
Marie sipped her coffee, "Ah don' know. Ah can't really pull of calling people 'luv' and 'hun'. Ah feel too much like a diner waitress."  
  
Remy smiled.

"So, just what do yah want all of?" she asked.

"Hmm" he pretended he didn't know what she was referring to but knew she wouldn't let him. "Y' wouldn't believe me if I told y'."  
  
"Uh-huh," Marie nodded, "Just for that Ah'll call yah sugah. And everytime yah hear it, yah'll remember how embarrassed and perverted yah were."  
  
He grinned, "Dat'll be just fine, chere."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes and began to sip her coffee again. "Ah wasn' serious. Come on let's go." She walked out of the coffeehouse, and turned around and waited for Remy. He quickly came out. And Marie noticed what he was wearing. He still was wearing the brown tattered trench coat but underneath of it he wore jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a tight red shirt. The man looked good.  
  
"So wat were y' gonna do next, chere?"  
  
Marie shrugged. "Ah was just gonna walk around. Take in the city."  
  
"Can I tag along?"  
  
Marie nodded, and they both began to walk down the street.  
  
- - -  
  
"Y' know, I've been talkin' bout m' family for de past hour. And I have a feelin dat I'm borin y'."  
  
Marie shook her head, "No, really yah aren't. Ah mean, Ah was the one askin yah all the questions bout yahr family. And Ah love hearin all yahr stories. Specially de one bout yahr brother and yah dressin up like girls, and havin yahr cousins hit on yah."  
  
Remy chuckled, "Yea, dat's definitely not one of m' proudest moments. De heels were uncomfortable, and de bra was itchin but de look on Emil's face when we took of de wigs was priceless. It was well worth it. Dat had t'be de best April Fool's prank I have ever did."  
  
"Sounds like yah and yahr brother are pretty close."  
  
"Yea, well Henri's a pain in de ass. " he chuckled, "But he's de pain in m' ass. We can talk about de pain in m' ass anot'er time. I wanna know more about you. So what's yo' family like, chere. Are yah parents strict? Do y' have any pain in de ass brothers or belle sisters?"  
  
Marie looked down at the ground as she walked, "Um, no. Mah mom left when Ah was about 5. And mah dad died when Ah was 9. So Ah moved in with mah Aunt Irene."  
  
"I'm so sorry, chere." Remy said as she took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
Marie gave a weak smile, "It's ok."  
  
They continued to walk the streets in silence hand in hand. Marie looked up and saw an artist in a middle of the courtyard painting.  
  
Marie pointed, "Yah see that artist over there."  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
"And do yah see that woman over there sitting in the chair."  
  
Remy nodded again.  
  
"When she looks at that artist she sees a scrounger who wastes his life painting pictures he's never gonna sell. That he's living in a make believe world, while everyone else has to face a harsh reality and work for a living. That he'll amount to nothing in this world."  
  
"How can y' tell?"  
  
Marie nodded towards her, "Just look at her. Every once in a while she glares at that man." And sure enough, when Remy glanced over at the woman she was giving the artist a scornful glance.  
  
"Yo're very perceptive, chere. And what do y' see when y' look at de artist?" He asked as they walked closer to the artist.  
  
"Ah see a man who's very passionate and brave. That he doesn't fall into the mundane things like everyone else. That he's sensitive yet unconcerned with those who disapprove of him. And by his look he has when he paints he loves what he does. And that is more than what most people can say," Marie squinted to get a better look at the painting, "And Ah think he's very talented."  
  
Remy looked at her in awe, "Yah t'ink he's talented?"  
  
Marie nodded, "But Ah can only see half of the painting."  
  
Remy nodded and looked up at the artist and yelled, "Hey homme!"  
  
The artist stopped and turned around and waved to him.  
  
Marie was shocked, "Yah got tah be shittin me, yah know him."  
  
"Remy knows everyone in dis city, chere. Well, every one dat is worth knowin, that is." He said as he led her over to the artist.  
  
"Hullo, Remy. It's been a long time," said a tall, broad shouldered man with jet black hair and a Russian accent.  
  
"Oui. Dat it has. Well me and mon ami were walkin by when we saw y' over here."  
  
He turned to Marie, "Ah, and who is your luvely friend."  
  
Remy smiled, "Marie dis is Piotr, but I call him Petey cus he hates dat. And Petey dis is Marie."  
  
"Very nice to make your acquaintance, Marie."  
  
"Yea, it is nice tah meet yah, Piotr."  
  
"She t'inks yah have talent but she said she could only see half of de paintin. So I brought 'er over here so she could see de whole thing and decide. Well Marie wat do y't'ink?" Remy asked, noting the uneasiness in Marie's body language.  
  
"Piotr doesn't want to hear me-" she began.  
  
He moved aside so she could see the whole painting. "No please, I would be honored. It's always nice to have someone objectively critique your work."  
  
Marie stepped closer, and took in the painting. It was of an old women bending over and laying a red rose down on the ground. "It's breathtaking, Poitr. It's so life like yah can almost feel her pain. Who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Enette. But people call her Madame Rose. She lost her husband a year ago, and everyday at the same time she comes and places a red flower under the tree where they use to lay together years ago. I've been painting her for quite some time now and I am almost finished. Though I'm having trouble with her face. I just can't get her eyes right," he simplified, "Trying to capture her emotions is very difficult."  
  
"Maybe it's not the emotions but the lack of the emotions that she has. She lost her husband, and he probably was her whole life, and now that he's gone, she feels like a part of her is gone also. Like she's numb, she can feel things, but too much pain can make a person numb, it's just difficult, yah know?"  
  
Piotr nodded in realization, "I think you are on to something, Marie. I'm certainly glad that Remy brought you over hear."  
  
"What else did y' say, chere. Oh yea she said y' were pass-" Marie elbowed Remy in the stomach to stop him from talking. "Dat hurt, chere."  
  
"Well, it wasn't suppose to tickle." She turned to Piotr, "Piotr yah really have a god given talent. Yah painting is just so-Ah can't even describe it, it's just that wonderful. Ah absolutely love it."  
  
"You flatter me. But I thank you for your critiques and your advice. You just opened my eyes to what I have been missing. I wish I could stay longer but I better get going. I have a dinner engagement that I don't want to be late for." And with that he said his goodbyes, collected his items and left.  
  
Marie smiled and then turned to face Remy, "He's a nice guy."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow, "Since when did y' become an art connoisseur."  
  
Marie smiled, "Ah'm not. It's just that Ah could relate tah that woman, yah know?" She looked up at the sun setting, "Well, Ah better get going too."  
  
"What? Do y' have a dinner engagement also?"  
  
Marie laughed.  
  
"So den y' tryin t' get rid of me?" He asked with a fake pout.  
  
Marie smiled, "Not everything is about yah."  
  
"Oh, I beg t' differ, m' chere. Everyt'ing is always-"  
  
Marie interrupted, "Come one, yah can walk me back." They began to make their way back to her hotel.  
  
"Ok. So, Marie, where do y' get yo' hair done. I hafta say it's very exotic, and very becoming."  
  
Marie looked down at the ground, "Well yah know what they say about traumatic events can sometimes cause a person tah loose pigment in their hair." Remy nodded. "Well that's how mah hair got like this."  
  
Remy ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Marie, I'm batting a thousand tonight. Do y' have any dead pets y' want me t' ask y' bout?" he joked causing Marie to smile.  
  
"How bout let's just enjoy the night." And they continued in silence, just enjoying each other's company, as they walked to the hotel. They soon arrived in front of the hotel.  
  
"Well Marie, I never had dis much fun walkin round in de streets. How bout tomorrow I take y' out for dinner. I promise I'll call," he grinned.  
  
"And Ah promise, Ah'll tell the desk to accept yahr call." Marie said matching his grin. And they stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Marie wanted to kiss him so bad. The way some of his hair hung in his face drove her wild. The way his grin could melt her heart. And the way he stared at her, making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But there was something holding her back, something that stopped her from acting on her emotions.

And Remy could see this in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. He had been dieing to kiss her the moment he saw her but he wasn't going to force it. It would happen when it happened. And he would wait until then.  
  
He reached over and pushed back a lock of her curly hair behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, which sent chills down her spine. "La bonne nuit mon ange doux"  
  
She smiled and winked, "Yes, goodnight sugah." And then made her way into the hotel.  
  
- - -  
  
Laughter rang through the streets.  
  
Then silence.  
  
A deep voice murmered.  
  
A low gruff voice screamed, "Run! Marie Run!"  
  
Followed by gunshots that echoed through the streets.  
  
Then eerie silence crept back.  
  
Marie shot up from her bed. Cold sweat was dripping down her forehead. She sat up in bed trying to regain her breath. 'Just another nightmare.' she thought to herself as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to remember what exactly she dreamt about. It was too scattered. She didn't remember much, just flashes, and the sound of the man crying out to her. That voice haunted her.  
  
Marie sighed. She had spent enough time analyzing what she dreamt about and it has gotten her no where. In fact, her dreams have gotten worse. Marie reached over to the night table and opened the tiny drawer. She grabbed a bottle, and twisted its cap off. She tapped three pills out into her hand. 'Better have them increase the dosage on these pups, Ah think Ah'm becoming immune tah them.' she thought as she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed. Then laid back down in bed, waiting for the pills to usher her into an undisturbed slumber.

* * *

I did it! I updated twice in two weeks, and this chapter is ten pages long, lol. You better start calling me butter because I'm on a roll, lol!! I'm sorry I kinda rushed this chapter at the end with Remy, but I did that because I wanted the next chapter to deal with their first "date". And there was so much going on in this chapter that I didn't to add more to it and make it jam-packed but o-well. I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
I really think I'm really addicted to and your reviews! Your reviews just make my day, lol! I am so glad you guys like this story! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self-esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best! If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me. Let's see if we can reach the 100 mark, lol!  
  
So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol So here goes.. . . . . . Review please please please please! And for our multilingual amigos out there, por favor, s'il vous plait, Bitte, and Alstublieft! How's that for begging? lol 


	6. Going Nowhere Fast

Marie swept back a lock of wavy hair behind her ear as she glanced down at her watch. "Damn," she muttered to herself as she picked up her pace. She quickly weaved through the congested streets while silently screaming at herself for spending too much time getting ready. She suddenly came to a halt at a corner and waited for the oncoming traffic to pass.  
  
She glanced around and took in the surrounding crowd and the local shops and stopped when she saw her reflection in a nearby store window. She examined her reflection and was quite satisfied with her finished look despite only having a limited selection of clothes to pick from. She was not planning on going to a nice restaurant so due to lack of resources, she settled upon a black a-lined shirt with black stretch pants. She picked a strand of white hair from her black shirt, then scratched away a tiny stain from her black pants and was once again on her way down the streets.  
  
"Damn," Marie muttered once more as she began to walk even faster, her feet barely touching the ground. It confused her why she was in such a rush to meet Remy. True, Marie didn't want to be late but she also wasn't looking forward to this either. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy his company but she had spent the whole day dreading and trying to find an excuse as why not to go on this date.  
  
It was not like she didn't have any dating experience, in fact she had made several but she just hadn't kept any. Many times she would call and cancel with a date and other times she had gotten as far as reaching the restaurant to only turn around and leave her date alone in the restaurant waiting for her arrival that never came.  
  
But she didn't always feel this anxious. Her nervousness arrived with a fresh bouquet of roses Remy had sent her that morning. He sent her a card with it that stated when and where they would meet for dinner. And ever since then, she had been fighting with herself whether she should go or not. A part of her wanted to go, to be with Remy. She enjoyed his company and whenever she was with him, she seemed to forget all her cares in the world and just enjoy being there.  
  
But the other part felt that she was getting too close. In the past, Marie never came into direct contact with her 'muses'. She was several feet away, watching and observing them. But with Remy, she was smack dab in the middle and overwhelmed with everything. She hadn't written in her book in the past three days. And this was actually a date, not just walking around the streets telling stories, but sitting in a fancy restaurant across from one another. She was getting too close to Remy and it scared her more than she wanted to realize.  
  
Marie shook her head to clear her thoughts away. She would be arriving to the restaurant soon and her thoughts were making her fluster and that was definitely not how she wanted to feel at that moment. She ran her hands through her hair as she turned the corner and halted when she saw "âme accouple", the restaurant they would be meeting at.

It was a quaint place that was elegant but not too fancy. It had a courtyard that segregated itself from the busy streets by a thick, aged stonewall covered with ivy. Marie stopped and peered over the wall and gasped when she saw the legendary brown trench coat, but more importantly the man sitting in the chair with the trench coat draped behind him.

And there he was, tapping his forefinger on the black tablecloth to a rhythm only he heard. Marie didn't have to see his face to know that he was growing impatient. And she was thankful that she could only see the back of him or else she wouldn't have been able to handle anything else. He looked down at his watch then ran his hand through his hair as Marie watched his shoulders lower when he sighed.  
  
Marie looked down at her watch that read 8:23. 'Ah'm only 23 minutes, Ah'm sure he won't mind. . . . Ah just can't leave him sitting there looking all helpless.' she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and started to walk towards the entrance of the courtyard. The only problem was that her feet wouldn't follow.  
  
Marie tried to convince her feet to move, 'Come on. This is not a date. He's just your friend. Look he's probably gay, Ah mean the boy's hot, dresses well, and takes care of himself. . . he's probably not interested in yah anyway. Besides this will be great for the book. Plus yah'll have fun tonight.' But no matter what reason or excuse Marie tried to use to convince herself to go, her feet still would not move.  
  
'Christ Marie, what the hell are yah doing. Whah the hell can't yah just go and enjoy a nice dinner with a nice guy?' But she didn't have an answer. She stood silently against the stonewall pleading with herself to just move but couldn't. She stood and stared at Remy who was still drumming a beat on the tablecloth. Marie was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Remy turn around and look towards her direction. Panicking Marie ducked and squatted down on the ground.  
  
She was too busy praying for Remy not to have seen her that she did not notice the people walk by giving her strange looks. Despite the people in New Orleans to be accustomed to spontaneity and madness, it was not often one would see a nicely dressed pretty girl squat on the ground, mouthing words to herself with her eyes closed.  
  
"Y'all right dere, child?"  
  
Marie opened her eyes. There before her was a charming black woman with streaks of gray in her hair, wearing a dark green trench coat. Hooked on her arm was a middle-aged man with a brown beard that had a few strands of gray through out, wearing a black trench coat.  
  
"Looks, like de chat has got de fille's tongue," the tall man remarked.  
  
"Stop it, where are yo'manners," the woman scolded.  
  
The man started to search his coat pockets. "Must have left dem in mon ot'er coat," he smirked causing the woman to roll her eyes.  
  
"Do y'need some help, hun?" she asked once more.  
  
Marie shook her head and looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. "Nah, that's ok, Ah was just-uh-fixing mah shoes." She added as she adjusted her black heels, as if to prove her point.  
  
"Sure do hate dat when it happens," the woman nodded skeptically, "I swear, it must have been a man who invented high heels; no woman in her right mind would invent such a torturous device.... I'd like t'see a man try t'walk in dem." She added with a laugh causing Marie to smile.  
  
"Yea, but dat don't stop women from wearin dem, now does it?" he smirked, "Y'alright den?"  
  
Marie nodded, "Yea, and thank yah for being so kind." Marie stood up and smiled while she twirled her ring with her fingers. "Well Ah'm sorry for having tah keep yah, but Ah appreciate yahr concern."  
  
"Always a pleasure t' help a belle fille." He leaned in and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, "Y' tryin t' make me jealous."  
  
"I do de best I can." He smirked.  
  
The woman once again rolled her eyes, "Save de charm for some one who it'll work on." Then she turned to Marie, "Well, hun, I'm glad y' alright. Never could stand a pretty thing like yo'self look so down about. Just be careful out there, especially from le type bizarre like 'im," she said as she motioned to the man with her thumb.  
  
Marie laughed. "Will do. Well goodbah," she added while she walked away from the couple, the restaurant, and Remy.

- - -

Marie spent the next hour wandering the streets. The whole time she tried to decode and analyze her actions and thoughts but got nowhere fast. Marie then decided to rest. She came upon a stone bridge, which overlooked the crowd below. She leaned on it with her elbows and watched the crowd. Feeling secure that she was alone, she let her emotions get the best of her. She held her head with her hands and mumbled to herself, "Whah do yah always do stuff lahke this? Yah left him by himself. . . . Lawrd knows if he is still waiting for yah there. How could Ah do that tah him, when all he's been is just nice tah meh. . . . child yah are crazy." She exhaled deeply and continued, "Ah don't even know what Ah am doing anymore. Ah'm such a mess."  
  
"Oui, mais I like messes."  
  
Marie jerked her head up in shock, not only shocked because she could have sworn that no one was around, but also because the person standing next to her was Remy, the very man that caused her personal conflict.  
  
'Oh, man, Ah'm fucked. Ah don't even know how to talk myself out of this one.' Marie thought as she tried to regain her voice. "Remy...uh....Ah was Ah mean...umm....Ah tried but uh.....Ah'm sorry," Marie finally said as she hung her head down and watched the roaring crowd below, trying to loose herself in it.  
  
Remy nodded. "Alright, chere. Just got worried bout y' t'ought somet'ing happened. Dat's why I was on m' way t' yo' hotel t' see if y' were ok. But den I saw y' on de bridge when I looked up," he stated as he motioned to the crowd below and continued, "So I t'ought t' come and see if y' were ok. Are y' ok?"  
  
"Remy Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean, Ah was on mah way but then...uh..Ah'm so sorry. Ah should have called. Ah didn't want you sittin by yahrself. Ah'm so sorry."  
  
"Dat's fine chere. Just promise me y' won't do dat again. I was by myself for so long dat I was getting on m' own nerves," he smirked. Marie tried to smile without it seeming like it was forced but failed. "I know, I know. Poor attempt for a joke, but I was just tryin t' lighten de mood," Remy smiled.  
  
"Remy, whah yah being so nice about it? . . . Ah stood yah up and here yah are being all concerned bout me, and trying tah crack jokes tah make smile. . . . Yah're not lahke most guys. Most guys would be pissed and never talk tah me again." Marie said as she twirled her ring around her fingers.  
  
"Well like I told y' from de beginning, Remy ain't like most guys. I'm one in a million," he remarked while he stood up and motioned to himself.  
  
"That's for sure. Ah so sorry Ah didn't mean tah-"  
  
"Shh, chere, y' tell me tomorrow what happened, when we're both thinking clearly." Remy interrupted.  
  
Marie nodded and Remy continued, "Well since the beginning of our night was well somewhat disappointing, how bout we start over and go somewhere else, hein?"  
  
Marie hesitated. This was exactly what she tried to avoid. And since he was standing right in front of her, he was a lot harder to avoid and she had no way out. Marie gave a half-smile and nodded as she told herself to suck it up and go through with it. It was the least that she owed him. And they were both on their way down the street.  
  
"Well, y' do look tres belle t'night, chere," Remy commented as he gave her an appraisal look.  
  
"Thank yah, and yah don't look half bad yahrself," Marie remarked, also giving an appraisal look.  
  
"Well I do dress t' impress," he smirked.  
  
They both shared a laugh, and continued down the lively street.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise, chere." he responded as they turned the corner.  
  
"Hmm...well have yah noticed dat for the past two dates, all we have been doing is walking around the streets. Yah are a cheap date, LeBeau." Marie teased but quickly scolded herself for saying that they have been on dates. This was exactly what she kept away from, and now her she was saying exactly what she was afraid of yet it was so easy to have it slip out that she almost did not notice. 'Once again, Marie, yah opened yahr big mouth and said something before yah think.' Marie scolded herself as she waited for Remy's reaction.  
  
"Dates? Y't'ink dat we went on dates, chere?" He asked as he stopped by the curb causing Marie to do the same. He looked at her for her reaction but she lowered her head hiding her face from his. 

"Well," Remy laughed, "I'm glad dat we're finally on de same page. For a while dere I didn't think y' wanted to. But as for a cheap date, y' are right bout dat. Just don't be alarmed if I start picking up change off the streets," he teased back causing Marie to laugh, partly for his joke, but mostly out of being relieved that he didn't spazz out for Marie reading more into their situation.  
  
At that moment, it started to pour. The rain came down so hard, that it was difficult to see more than three feet in front of you. As the crowds of people were rushing to seek shelter in nearby stores, Remy and Marie just laughed as they stood in the rain.  
  
"Ah thought monsoons only occurred in the jungle." Marie smiled as she wiped away some of the rain from her forehead.  
  
"I didn' t'ink it was suppose t' rain t'day. It hasn't rained dis bad in a long time." Remy smiled as he looked down Marie who was now soaked. "Y' soaked t' de bone. Here, take m' coat, chere," he said while he started to take his trench coat off but was stopped by Marie.  
  
"No, no. Keep it on. Ah always love it when it rains, specially when it hits mah skin. Always makes me feel so alive," Marie laughed as the rain came down even harder.  
  
The two stood under a street lamp that was giving off a soft glow, with the rain pouring down. This was a true moment. The moment many wait their whole lives for. The moment that seemed to happen only in movies. The two knew this, and did not move for they were taking in every detail as their way of not letting the moment pass.  
  
Marie loved the way Remy looked in the rain. His hair messy and wild, his clothes clinging to him in all the right places, his grin that seemed to make her problems disappear, and his honey colored eyes. The way he looked at her, making her feel that he truly cared about her. Marie hadn't felt like that in a long time. It was a feeling she craved, and it always seemed to be fulfilled when she was around Remy.  
  
And Remy loved the way Marie looked in the rain. She just looked breath taking. But most importantly, he loved the way the rain sort of brought her to life. She was laughing, smiling and dancing in the rain. And it made Remy feel more alive than he had ever felt.  
  
Remy leaned in and brushed with his thumb a strand of wet hair behind her ear. He stepped towards her with both hands on her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes. Yes, this truly was a moment. Not just a moment but the moment. The moment where everything and everyone around you becomes a blur, and the only thing in focus is the person standing before you. These moments were the rarest. Marie's heart began to beat faster and faster as the anticipation of the kiss grew. Remy sensed this and leaned down and just when their lips were about to touch, a car sped by splashing the two with mud and water. They both let out gasps of surprise as the mud was splattered on them.  
  
Remy leaned his forehead against Marie's, "I swear, I will find out who was in dat car and kill 'im." He continued as he looked in Marie eyes, "Looks like our luck just ran out."  
  
Marie laughed, "Nah, Ah think it ran out days ago."  
  
"Oh y' t'ink so do y'?" Remy teased back as he wiped a smudge of mud off her cheek.  
  
Marie nodded as she bit her lip, but before Remy knew it, Marie kicked a puddle of water at Remy causing mud to splatter on his face. Marie loosened herself from his grip and turned running down an alley with her laughter echoing the streets.  
  
Remy smiled and yelled after her, "Now, don't go starting things y' cant finish, chere. Take m' advice, y' better run, chere." Remy called as he began to chase after her down the alley. Remy skillfully avoided the puddles of water as he ran full speed. Just when he thought victory was in his grasp, he saw Marie's body collapse onto the ground.

* * *

Well, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I was just busy with school and all the work that comes with it, but I 'll stop myself from making any more excuses as why I haven't updated lately, lol. But good news, I promise to update a lot sooner, here's a hint, the reviews help motivate me to write, so more reviews more motivation = faster update, so everyone's happy, lol!  
  
I know I said that this date would be dripping with Romyness but when I started to write about their date I just couldn't go any where with it, so I decided to have Marie have conflicted feelings bout it. But I did put a lot of Romyness in it, but it's probably not the kind you were looking for but at least its there, lol, and sorry if it was a tad rushed but you gotta do what you gotta do, lol.  
  
The next chapter will deal with Marie's "mood swings" (if you haven't noticed she changes her mind a whole lot), more Remy and Marie bonding, and a little bit of this and that.  
  
I really hope you guys like this chapter! It took me a while to write it bc I wanted u guys to be happy with it, lol. I'm so happy you guys really like the story!!! I love reading your reviews, comments, critiques, and helpful advice! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self-esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best! If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.  
  
So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol! 


	7. Dried Tears Never Fade

A distant cry filled the air. Marie listened as the cry grew louder and ran down the crowded streets towards it, bumping into strangers she passed. The crowd seemed unending and unmoving. Marie pushed her way through but ultimately got nowhere. Knowing that she would not be able to navigate her way through the crowd, she tried to call back to the cry, wanting to help who ever was in this agony. But when she opened her mouth she realized she was the one screaming in agony.  
  
Marie shot up in the bed as she continued to scream, the same scream that echoed and haunted her. Panting, Marie tried to regain her composure. 'It was just a dream' she told herself as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and the dried tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Y'got sum powerful pair of lungs dere," a voice whispered.  
  
Marie grabbed and pulled the sheets up close to her shoulders as if creating a shield protecting herself from the unfamiliar room she finally realized she was in. Marie glanced around the dark room. Everything was hidden in shadows. From what Marie could see, and that was not much, it was a rather large room, not cluttered with the knick knacks that make a room homey and personalized, but it did have a few sparse paintings on the wall and a fresh vase of flowers on the night table. But what was the most predominant to Marie was the shadow that was rocking back and forth in the corner.  
  
"No need t'be put at unease, hun," the soothing voice continued.  
  
"How did Ah get here?" Marie managed to ask as she regained her breath.  
  
A sweet laughter arose from the corner. "Now 'ow bout t'at. Most people ask 'where am I?' or 'who are y'' but never had any one asked dat 'fore."  
  
"So Ah take it, Ah'm not the first tah end up in this predicament." Marie shot back while squinting, trying to make out who was in the corner.  
  
The sweet laughter filled the air once more. "Well let me answer yo'original question first. As t'how y'got here, Remy brought y'."  
  
"Remy," Marie muttered the name to herself, as if it was foreign to her. She racked her brain trying to find the face to that name as she quietly repeated it again.  
  
"Y'know Remy. About yea-high," the shadow stood up and motioned the hand about a foot above the head to as a way to demonstrate how tall he was, and continued to describe, "Strikingly handsome. Needs a shave and a haircut. Has an ego dat could make a conceded debutant jealous."  
  
"Oh him." Marie remarked as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Oui," the shadow responded while stepping out of the shadows and into the dim light that was given off by the small lamp on the night table. It took only a moment for Marie to recognize the woman before her was the one she talked to the day before.  
  
The woman nodded as if knowing what Marie was thinking, "Don't worry bout dat now. Now from what Remy has told me, 'e said dat y'collasped on de ground bout four hours ago," the woman put up her hand to let Marie know that she will explain the whole situation. ". Not knowin wat caused y'to collapse or where t'bring y'he brought y'to see me. I was his nanny, raised 'im and 'is frere since dey were pups. Dey call me Tante Mattie, well dem and everyone else 'ere, so y'can call me Tante Mattie as well. Anyway " She continued to walk over to the side of the bed and grabbed the pitcher, poured a glass of water. She then handed the glass to Marie as she smiled warmly. Marie smiled graciously as she accepted the glass and began to drink it.  
  
"Well now, where was I?" Tante asked herself, "Oh yes, he brought y'to me, cus I know a t'ing or two bout medicine, and healin. As to where y'are, y're in de guest house at de back lot of the LeBeau Esate. But enough about dat. Besides thirsty, how do y'feel?" Tante asked as she stared at the empty glass. She reached over and poured more water into the glass. "Do y'remember what happened before y'collasped?" Tante Mattie asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Marie.  
  
Marie shook her head in response as she drank some more. "Hmmm." Tante stared at the girl who was busy trying not to notice that she was being observed. "Well, I may be a silly ol' fool but I'm sensing a lot of pain from you. "  
  
Marie shifted uncomfortably trying to situate herself away. "Ah, so I'm right. Now dere be two real reasons Remy brought y'here. One, t'meet de girl he likes and two, de t'inks I can 'elp y."  
  
"Well Ah thank yah for yahr hospitality and help but Ah really don't need it. Ah'm fahne." Marie said as she climbed out of the bed and put on her shoes that were laid next it.  
  
Tante Mattie just watched as Marie struggled to put on her shoes and finally remarked, "So then if y'don't need help that's quite alright. Just makin sure." Then Tante Mattie pushed herself off the bed and slowly walked over to the door, but before she reached it, she turned around and remarked in a soothing tone, "But is it always normal for y'to scream in yo'sleep?"  
  
Marie's head shot up and her eyes widen as she made eye contact with Tante then quickly averted them back to her shoes. Tante walked over to Marie, bent over, and lifted Marie's chin with the hand. "Y'can' hide de pain forever. Y'can try 'nd lie bout it, but yo'eyes don't lie. I can see de pain. And child it is too much pain for one person t'carry."  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Ah got mah own way of dealing with things, and Ah'm fahne, really," Marie stated as she finally strapped her shoes on successfully.  
  
"Hmm," Tante muttered as she moved back to allow more room for Marie to stand up, "Well if yo'way of dealing wit it, is not dealin wit whatever is going on yo'head, den y'doin a fine job of it. Screamin and cryin in yo'sleep is not healthy, neither is havin panic attacks. Y'can't keep it bottled up, y'need some one t'talk to. I can see y'cryin on de inside. And I'm here fo' y'to talk with." Tante Mattie stopped while she looked at Marie's reaction. When she realized Marie did not have a reaction, she continued, "Or maybe I'm not de one yo'should be talking to-" But at that moment, the door was kicked open and in walked Remy.  
  
"Look at y'bargin in 'ere. Where are yo'manners?" Tante yelled as she put her hands on her hips and continued, "Hasn' any told y'never t'barge into a ladies room. Y'always knock first, Lawrd, she could have been dressin for all y'know."  
  
Remy stepped in the room further and put up his hands in defense, "Désolé, besides its unfortunate it is so dark in here, wouldn't be able t'see anyt'ing." He grinned causing Tante to smack him on the back of the head.  
  
"Y'need some sense knocked int'y. Honestly dun' know how de filles can put up wit y." Tante Mattie huffed while she shook her head and muttered to herself. Her muttering died down leaving the three in silence. Remy situated himself to face Marie. He stood staring at her, taking in every detail as if she might have changed in the four hours. Marie could feel his eyes burning into her. That feeling that made her unsure of herself.  
  
Remy continued to stare at Marie, Marie continued to stare at her ring while she twirled it around her fingers pretending not to notice Remy's deep stare on her, and Tante Marie stood back and observed the two in amusement. When she noticed that neither one was going to break the silence, she took it upon herself to do so, "Well, look at de time. I better get t'bed, need mon beauty rest." Tante Mattie lingered there for a moment to see their reactions and was quite surprised when Marie was the first to respond.  
  
"Yes, well uh-that makes two of us. Ah better be on mah way before Ah really become a big inconvenience." Mary forcefully smiled while she gathered her things that were on the night table.  
  
"Never could be," Remy grinned and continued, "But y'alright Marie, not too long ago I saw y'collapse t'de ground like a ton of bricks?"  
  
Marie nodded as she looked down at her hand that was now swollen and bruised. 'Must have been from when Ah fell' she thought to herself as she covered the injured hand with her sleeve so no one would notice. "Ah'm fahne really," she replied shortly and continued as she made her way to the door, "Ah thank yah again and Ah'm really sorry bout this."  
  
"Just remember what I said t'you." Tante said with a warm smile.  
  
"How can y'say yo'fine?" Remy asked in a condescending tone, as he turned around to face Marie who had one hand on the door.  
  
Marie turned around to glare at Remy before thanking Tante for her hospitality and leaving the room. As soon as Marie left the room, Tante let out of huff.  
  
"I know exactly what y'mean-"  
  
But Remy's scuff was interrupted by Tante Mattie, "Not her, y'." Tante Mattie glared at him to shut Remy up from trying to refute what she said. "Look at y. Dat fille needs 'elp, and y'come in here 'nd act like a ane (jackass). Makin her feel 'orrible."  
  
"Well wat makes y'dink dat I should be de one t'elp her?" he asked defensively. "Well what makes y'dink dat it shouldn' be y'?" She asked aggressively. "If it's not y', it'll be some one else. And do y'really want some ot'er guy t'do yo'job?"  
  
"It's not mon job," Remy muttered to himself.  
  
"Well den, y'obviously didn' bring her here for not'in. Lawrd, look where y'brought her. To yo'house. T'de one place where y'can't bring any one. Y'have yo'own apartment, why didn't y'take her dere, or t'hospital or back t'her hotel?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno." He replied with a shrug.  
  
"Den y'embarrass the fille den insult her. Wat a gentleman, I t'ought y'prided yo'self in treatin de filles well."  
  
Remy stood in silence and nodded, "I am a jackass, and always will be." He then walked towards the door.  
  
"Where y'goin?" Tante Mattie put her hands on her hips. She was not ready to let him go this easily.  
  
But Tante's questioning did not deter Remy. He opened the door, and replied without turning around, "T'go find her." And with that he shut the door behind him and made his way out of the guest house. Just as he was about to leave the house, he heard Tante Mattie yell, "Took y'long enough." With that, Remy smiled and went to go find Marie.  
  
Remy quickly made his way down the dirt path and walked along the bend that framed the small forest. There he saw Marie. She walked all hunched over with her arms hugging herself. He ran up to her to be greeted with, "What do yah want, LeBeau?"  
  
"How did y'know it was moi?" He asked now walking by Marie's side.  
  
"Only yah would be fool enough tah follow meh after that." She said never breaking her stride.  
  
"Oui. I'm just trying t'make dings right. Why are y'makin such a big deal about it."  
  
This caused Marie to stop and look at him, "Big deal? Gee, Ah don't know. Yah embarrass and insulted me. And that's quite enough for one person tah do."  
  
"Embarrassed?"  
  
"Yea yah take me here tah a place Ah don't know, tah people Ah don't know, and treat meh like a god damn mental case!" Marie shouted.  
  
"Mental case!" Remy chuckled and raised his voice to match the intensity of Maries, "Don't y'see, y'are one. Look at y'. Fainting on concrete. Cryin and screamin in yo'sleep. Can't y'face de facts! What more signs do y'want. Want me t'write it out for y'.?"  
  
"How do yah know Ah cry in mah sleep?" Marie demanded.  
  
"Y'still have dried tear marks on yo'cheeks." Remy answered while motioning on his own cheeks to demonstrate where they were on hers.  
  
"So what's it tah yah. So what if Ah cry and scream in mah sleep, or if Ah have panic attacks. So the fuck what? Ah don't need this." She yelled while motioning to Remy and herself. "Ah don't need any of this. Ah don't need pity. Ah don't want any of it."  
  
"Pity, dat's wat y'dink dis is. Pity?" Remy scuffed while running his hands through his hair. "Well den y'have a lot more problems den I dought." He motioned to his head.  
  
"Yah don't know me, so why do yah pretend dat yah do! Fuck you!" Marie exclaimed before turning around and stomping down the dirt path.  
  
"Y'know what Marie?" Remy called after her. "Pity is all people will have for you. Pity and relief. Relief dat dey dun't hafta deal wit you. And pity cus all y'have is yo'self. No one else could love, hell let's not even go dat far, no one could like y', people try t'help y'and y'throw it back in dere faces!"  
  
Marie gritted her teeth trying to gather her thoughts to eloquently tell Remy off, but all that she could gather was a, "Yah are a fucking asshole LeBeau!" And with that Marie disappeared around the bend leaving Remy by himself.  
  
He sighed and put his hands over his face. He lingered there for a few moments gathering his thoughts and replaying what just happened. "Way t'go. Real smooth, connard (asshole)." Remy walked off the dirt path, and up the hill cursing at himself for letting his temper get the best of him. He slowly made his way up the hill and into his house. He walked down the hall hoping to find Tante Mattie to explain to her what happened, that is if she didn't hear the screaming.  
  
"Looks like we found a temper dats equivalent t'yours."  
  
Remy turned around and walked towards the living room opening he just past, and there sure enough inside was Henri sitting on a black chair.  
  
"What do y'want?" Remy asked bitterly. He was in no mood to deal with anything right now, especially not Henri.  
  
"Little harsh on de fille weren't y'?"  
  
"Wat?" Remy practically exclaimed.  
  
"Shh, keep yo'voice down, y'woke enough people up from yo'screaming outside, no need t'wake de rest up."  
  
"Dis is unbelievable." Remy snapped. "First y'get on mon back, den Tante, den Marie, and now y'are sticking up for de fille y'told me t'keep under surveillance. I just dun' get it."  
  
"Yea, well I was mistaken."  
  
Remy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Never heard y'say dose words, 'fore."  
  
"Yea well when I'm wrong, which isn' often, I say so." He replied as he scratched his brow.  
  
"And what brought bout dis change of heart?" Remy questioned.  
  
"Well-" Henri tried to start but couldn't quite choose how, instead he looked down at the table before him. And on this table, there was a file with Marie's picture on it. And Remy noticed it.  
  
"Wat's dat?" He motioned to the file.  
  
"Um well, I wasn't quite sure bout her, like I told y'. But I just couldn't wait for y'to find out, cus lets face it, y'didn't get any where. And dats probably cus y'didn't want to. But any way, I got Theo do some work on her."  
  
"Some work?" Remy hesitated repeating.  
  
"Yea, well, he did some research and he claims that she is not an easy one t'trace. But its all explained in de file. And dat fille has quite a past. Y'can read it if y'want." Henri said as he motioned to the file as Remy raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Did I leave you guys in suspense? I hope so, lol, so yea sorry this chapter is another cliffhanger, one of my many cliffhangers, lol, and I'm even more sorry it took me soo long to update! I'm out for the summer which means I have more time, and I'll update a lot faster but you guys know the story-the more reviews I get, the more motivated I get and the faster I update!

I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! I'm so happy you guys really like the story!!! I love reading your reviews, comments, critiques, and helpful advice! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self-esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best! If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.

So do a "Ebert and Roeper" and tell me if it's a thumbs up, down or just if- y. Well basically just tell me what you think and believe me when I say, I am not above begging for reviews, lol!


	8. Crushed Oranges in the Morning

The church bells rang seven times through the air, indicating a new day has arrived.  
  
Eric clumsily walked down the street demonstrating the after effects of a night spent drinking. Drinking away his problems. His problems that he believed were caused by his fiancé who he believed spends an abnormally amount of time with her guy friend Bill. How he hated the sound of the name, almost as much as the nights he spent waiting for his fiancé to return after a day spent with Bill. How he hated that. Jealousy and impatience are never mixed well, especially when alcohol's added to the mix. 'Yes, now she finally will understand how it feels, he thought to himself and looked to his right and smiled at the blonde who was wearing a tight red dress. They were both drunk leaning against each other for balance as they made their way down the pavement.  
  
A woman wearing a black tight dress walked down the street with her compact in her hand. Obviously trying to cover the wildness that happened before. She gracefully walked down the pavement as she reapplied her makeup. First, the eyeliner and mascara, and now she was applying a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick. She was too occupied with staring at herself in the mirror her compact provided that she almost slammed into a man, if he did not skillfully and quickly move out of her way.  
  
A man only known as Hector shuffled down the cold, empty alley. Even with New Orleans famous humidity, he wore an old tattered brown winter coat with multiple old dress shirts layered underneath, dirty brown corduroy pants, and worn out brown loafers that have spent one too many days walking endlessly around the streets. His once handsome face became weathered by the hardships of being homeless, and was hidden by a messy auburn beard. He continued to shuffle down the alley, muttering to himself looking for any money a tourist dropped with out noticing or a drunk might have dropped carelessly.  
  
The people continued with their lives, obliviously to any one else. People walked down the streets never once glancing at the young woman sitting on the curb huddled around her knees. And on that curb, Marie spent most of the early morning, watching others trying to forget everything. She lost herself imagining the lives of the strangers who passed by on the streets, creating a different story for each.  
  
As she watched Hector continue to shuffle down the streets muttering to himself, she imagined what sort of life he had, his whole life story. At one time he had a happy loving family, loving wife, and young daughter. And he would take his daughter to baseball games religiously. Every home game, they went and watched together, same seats, same everything. He even claimed that she was the lucky charm for the team, and she would giggle every time he called her lucky charm.  
  
Well everything was fine and dandy until the one game, the team was playing their rivals. The biggest game of the year. The excitement became unbearable during the seventh inning stretch. The teams were tied, but that was pending on will the "big slugger" of the team live up to his name. At that moment, Hector's daughter needed to use the rest room. Hector obviously couldn't take her to the men's room, it was too crowded filled with angry drunk men, a place a seven year old girl should never be. Since, he could not go in the ladies room with her, he waited outside for her. He patiently waited while watching the game on one of the many televisions in the hall of the stadium. Seconds piled up into minutes, and the minutes piled up to an uncomfortably long time. He alarmingly asked a woman who was headed into the ladies rest room to look for his daughter to see if she was having any trouble. And soon the woman returned and claimed that there wasn't a little girl in the room. Frantically he ran into the tiny public restroom, and his heart fell when his lucky charm was not in there. His life crumbled around him. His life, gone. He only received a few ransom notes, leading him to the kidnappers location in New Orleans. And this is where he spent endless years. With his daughter's picture in his hand, roaming the streets in search of her, wandering if he would recognize her if she walked by.  
  
Marie shook her head clear of her thoughts. "Shit, Ah am crazy" she slowly muttered to herself as she stood up, stretching out her legs. Amused at her craziness, Marie backed up on the curb noticing the streets becoming more alive as the sun rose higher in the sky.  
  
With her hands on her back, she took another step away from the street. Her left shoe heel stepped back onto a soft surface that seemed to give as she continued to apply more pressure.  
  
"Oooommf," Marie heard coming from behind her. Startled, she tried to step forward away from the sound but her left shoe heel slipped off the soft surface, causing Marie to loose her balance and fall backwards. She saw only a flash of blue before preparing herself to hit the concrete. But instead of meeting the cold concrete, she found herself on top some one's chest. To make it even odder, the chest was spastically moving up and down, and Marie heard a laugh escape from who ever she was laying on top of. Marie regained her thoughts, and composure and quickly scooted off the person and stood up. She looked down at the man lying on the ground, and blush embarrassingly at the situation she caused.  
  
The man continued to laugh out loud; distracting Marie from forming some sort of apology to him. The man's chuckling died down and stared at Marie, who was now hovering over him. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course you're alright, I broke your fall." He said with a smile and a hint of humor in his tone.  
  
"Ah'm fahne," Marie answered him any way and held out her hand to help the man up, "But are yah alright?"  
  
He smiled at her gesture, and took her hand with one of his, and placed his other hand on the ground to push himself up. "Ja. I'm fine, my bag of oranges broke my fall," he said as he stood up. He looked down on the ground, where crushed oranges were sprawled out of the paper bag, seeping its juice everywhere. "Vish I could say the same for them, too bad the oranges didn't have something to break their fall. Vell better them than us right?" He smiled and turned to Marie, who also smiled, partly because of their awkward situation and partly for his good humor through out it. He stood with his hands on his hips surveying the mess that laid at his feet. This allowed Marie a few moments to observe the man.  
  
He was tall, about six feet or so. He wore a pair of dark brown pants, and a gray t-shirt that had writing underneath of a picture of a band. She could not understand what was written underneath of it since it was in another language, probably German based upon his heavy deep German accent. He had a handsome face, a nice juvenile face that just radiated love, kindness and humor. His smile perfectly etched on his face, and even though Marie just met him, she knew he never did anything with out a smile on his face. His brown eyes were a deep contrast to his bright blue hair. His messy and wild hair was a deep, bright blue, a color that could only be rivaled by the popular children's cartoon "The Smurfs."  
  
He bent down and began to clean up the mess. Marie started to gather the oranges that rolled a couple feet away. "Ah'm sorry about this," She said as picked a crushed orange of the ground.  
  
"It's quite alright. No use crying over spilt milk-or in this scenario crushed oranges," he responded, laughing a bit at his own joke.  
  
Marie smiled, "Here let me buy you some new oranges. It's the least I owe you."  
  
"Nein, nein. I was just gonna make sum fresh squeezed orange juice. They're already squished, you saved me the time to squeeze them." He said as he collected the last flattened orange and through it in the orange juice drenched bag.  
  
"Yah aren't honestly tell me yah are still gonna use them?" she answered as she walked over to the man and dropped the few oranges she collected into the bag he held out for her.  
  
"Nein," he continued, "That was just my polite way to edge you on to buy the oranges you know I say 'no don't please, I'm fine, that be too kind of you to do so'. And then you say," he continued poorly imitating a southern accent, "'Please mistah, it's the least Ah can do for yah. And then I shrug and say ok."  
  
Marie laughed, "Well when yah put it that way, ok."  
  
He threw the bag into the trash can and wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm glad we agree on that. Now I know a great produce stand along this way. " He said as he pointed down the street and began to walk in the direction. "I'm Kurt by the way." He said with a smile and held out his hand.  
  
Marie greeted his hand with hers, "Ah'm Marie."  
  
Forty minutes later, the new acquaintances arrived back to the spot where they crashed into each other.  
  
"Ah still can't believe it, Ah thought yah were only going to buy oranges."  
  
"Well, yes" Kurt replied carrying two bags full of food. "But just lookin at all the other foods made me hungry. Can't just survive on orange juice."  
  
"Yea, well Ah thought yah were gonna let me pay for the oranges." She added as she also carried a bag full of Kurt's "special ingredients." Once they arrived to the produce stand, they bought the oranges, but Kurt insisted that he was going to need an omelet breakfast along with it. So they spent time, wandering from store to store buying eggs, onions, potatoes, bacon, an assortment of sausages that Kurt insisted on being key ingredients. Who knew you needed four different types of sausages for one meal. Then again he was German. The whole time he spent giving her tips on how to make the most delicious "sauerbraten", or soured roast. Marie did not have the heart to tell him that she would never make a dish that had the word soured in it, but who knows maybe one day when she gets bored, she might make it. Plus, it seemed that Kurt was trying to break the ice by giving her recipes. And she had to admit it worked.  
  
"Nah, I lied earlier. That was just to get you to walk with me. It gets sorta lonely where I live, so I wanted the company," his German accent growing thicker as he grew more tired holding the two heavy bags.  
  
Marie shifted the bags weight from her right to her left, "Where do yah live?"  
  
Kurt motioned his head to the building they were standing in front of, "Behind the church, with the other priests."  
  
"Are yah a priest then?" She asked while putting her hand up over her eyes to shield the sun away. She was curious. He looked about her age and that was way to young for some one to declare a life of celibacy and to devote his life to God.  
  
Kurt shook his head no. "Vell, sorta like one in training. I vorked for my church back in my hometown. And they decided to send me to different churches around the world. You know observe, check things out, this and that. They gave me a big spiel about it but basically I just hang out with these guys a couple months then move on somewhere else." He exhaled deeply then added, "Do yah mind getting the gate over there."  
  
Marie looked to the iron gate that separated the big brown church from the neighboring building. She nodded and walked over to open it. He nodded thanks of gratitude. She followed him along the black cement path that wrapped around the church to a large house in the back. While they walked the path, Kurt told her stories about living there. Marie tuned him out while she observed how peaceful and beautiful it was. One would never guess this peaceful house surrounded by a beautiful garden was only 200 feet away from the chaotic streets.  
  
They walked up the entrance to the house, nodding to a few priests who were on the porch reading. Marie hesitantly followed Kurt inside the house to the back, in the kitchen. She never liked being in new situations with new people. It always made her feel uncomfortable. And being surrounded by priests did not lessen her the level of awkwardness she was feeling. As if he was sensing her awkwardness, Kurt kindly showed Marie where to put the bags and told her a joke or two as they walked inside the church. Thinking they were taking a short cut, Marie followed. Then she noticed Kurt sitting down on the first pew; he then motioned for her to sit on the pew behind him. "You can spare ten minutes. Please sit with me." He noticed her hesitation, "Humor me, please." He added with a smile. She smiled as well and sat down on the second pew.  
  
He turned his upper body around and looked at her. She sat on the end of the pew, about four feet adjacent to him. 'Obviously, some one who values her personal space,' he noted. She was a very beautiful woman. Her thick wavy hair was pulled back into a low messy bun. She was obliviously had a rough night, since she was wearing all black outfit, eveningwear and heels. But all in all, she had to be the most exquisite woman he has ever seen. He was lost in deep thought and was only pulled out of it when she spoke.  
  
"So how do they feel about ol' blue?" She asked motioning to his hair.  
  
He smiled, "They're not really fond of it. They just blame it on me being German." He laughed and added, "But it grew on them, you should have seen it when it was much longer. They weren't too sweet on that." He smiled.  
  
And their laughter began to die down, and Marie feared the silence and tried quickly to think of something to say. "Ah'm sorry again," she said again mentioning the run in they had earlier. "Jeez, and it mustn't be yahr lucky day, tah think yah got this close to yahr house, then boom—Ah backed up and knocked yah tah yahr feet." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well actually, I was making my way over to see if you were alright. I saw you sitting there when I left early this morning, and when I came back you were still there. Care to elaborate on that."  
  
Marie hated it. She hated when people asked her what's wrong. She felt like they were prying but the worst part was that she ached to talk with some one. Every time some one asked her what's wrong, she wanted to sit down with them and pour her heart out. But she never did, and she never knew why. For some one to sincerely ask her what's wrong, was like some one giving her a precious gift but she wasn't allowed to open it. Just so that she knew it was there but never allowed to use it.  
  
Kurt could see Marie tensing up as, "Please, Marie. You can talk to me. I'm the same as a priest. Vhatever you say stays here. There's no judging. Plus, I might surprise you. You know there's more to me than my rugged good looks." He said as with a flashy smile causing Marie to laugh.  
  
Then the thick silence crept back in. Marie looked at the back of the pew in front of her. "Ah just don't know. Ah just don't know anything any more," she let out with a sigh.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Vell let's start with vhat you do know."  
  
Marie looked at him, "But who knows anything for sure?"  
  
"God that he will always be there and will always have love for us. We are all God's children."  
  
Marie quitted down. No she was not going to have a religious debate. These kinds of debates always turned ugly. She always felt awkward voicing her opinion, especially to some one who's looking to earn a living in a profession she does not believe in. Of course, she respected those who believed and those who devoted their lives to God. But she always felt they were fooling their selves. That out of the many religions out there, their religion was the chosen religion that God was only looking out for those who prayed and worshipped in the way the religion told them to.  
  
"Please whatever you are thinking Marie, tell me."  
  
"Well-I don't know...Ah guess that Ah don't believe in a God or organized religion. Don't get me wrong Ah have a lot of respect for yahr profession."  
  
"And how did you arrive at this?" Kurt asked with sincerity dripping from his voice.  
  
"Well...Ah believe in morality, just treating everyone with respect. And yah can have morals with out religion. In fact, religion can cloud this sense. Many believe by sacrificing a Sunday morning to attend Church it is an automatic free pass into heaven. Going to church does not ensure that you will be a moral human being. People lost their compassion towards one another. Now a days people are fighting wars in the name of religion," Marie said as she sat up.  
  
"Yes, the Lord has created us, but he did not make us perfect..."  
  
Marie interrupted him, "I know, I know. But Remove religion and God, as an excuse for violence and cruelty and man must hold himself and his fellow man accountable for their actions..." Marie stopped herself when she realized just how much she was ranting. "Sorry, Ah sound like some loon that should be out on a soapbox," she apologized.  
  
"Now, please continue. It's nice to talk to some one who doesn't believe what they read, and thinks on their own. Vhat do you believe then?"  
  
"Acceptance," Marie replied as she tucked a stray white hair behind her ear, "Accepting each other as fellow human beings with differences and flaws and recognize that we are struggling to achieve the same thing. That we all want to get through this life with our dignity in tact and give as much help as we can to those whom we meet along the way."  
  
"But doesn't religion teach us that? Thou shall honor thy neighbor." Kurt quoted from the bible.  
  
"No, most religions have too many requirements."  
  
"Requirements?" Kurt repeated so Marie would elaborate more deeply.  
  
"Well take the Catholic religion. They do not except homosexuality, let alone recognize them as people or their marriages. Divorce is another don't. Any children born out of a parent's second marriage cannot be baptized. And in the church's eyes, those who are not baptized have original sin and will go to hell. They are basically condemning those babies, before they even begin to live."  
  
"Vell it is true that I do not believe whatever the bible says. Some people get the wrong messages and ideas from it. But I do believe in its message that it says."  
  
"What's that?" Marie asked with curiosity.  
  
"That God is love. That we are all here together. That we should love each other, have compassion for everything."  
  
"Well Ah wish more people believed like that."  
  
Kurt nodded, "It is a pity they don't. But God has a plan for every one, and it all works out in due time."  
  
"That's another thing Ah don't understand."  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"That yah said we are all God's children, right?" She waited for Kurt to nod and then continued, "But what kind of a God would choose one group of his people over another? Would a parent choose one child over another? And if a human would not be capable of doing this why would a divine creature be able to do it?" Marie looked at Kurt hoping that he would have the answers for the questions that plagued her for so long.  
  
Kurt nodded deep in thought, "Well I do not have the answers, and I will not pretend like some might. But all I can say is," Kurt then looked at Marie, making eye contact with her, "Just have faith. There is nothing more important than faith. It can help you get through the toughest time, help you find your way when you are lost. And it doesn't matter what you have faith in as long as you have it. But the two strongest things a person can possess are faith and hope. And there is always hope." He ended with a genuine smile.  
  
Marie nodded, letting it all sink in. "Well thank yah, father..."  
  
Kurt interrupted her, "Father? When did we become all formal? Father? Don't call me father, man I am just old enough to be your brother." He laughed and his infectious laugh caused Marie to laugh along with him.  
  
The laughing died down again and the two sat in silence. Each staring off into space thinking about various things. Kurt then began to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Marie asked as she looked over at Kurt who couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Vell who would have thought you'd be sitting in a empty church, talking about religion with a blue haired German hunk, I might add, at 8:15 in the morning?"  
  
Marie laughed. "Well nothing surprises me any more. If yah told me Ah'd have tea with a Eskimo that only walks backwards tomorrow, Ah would believe yah." Marie smiled.  
  
Kurt laughed, "Its been that crazy of a veek?"  
  
"Yah have no idea." She smiled and looked at her watch. "Ah'm sorry Ah really must be going, Ah'm exhausted and Ah don't know how Ah am speaking coherent sentences but Ah have a bed that's calling my name. And yah have a feast tah prepare." Marie stood up and gathered her belongings. "It was really nice talking tah yah."  
  
Kurt stood up as well, "Yes, I am very glad you slammed into me." He smirked, "Do you know your vay out?"  
  
Marie turned around and looked towards the front entrance of the church, "I think I can manage." She said her goodbyes once again before turning around and heading towards the door.  
  
Kurt called out when Marie was half way towards the door, "Marie, I'm just curious vhat brought about your philosophy. Vhat happened to you that made you not believe?"  
  
Marie turned around to face him as she walked backwards. "Life," she added with a shrug. And with that she was on the streets again leaving Kurt in the empty church.  
  
"Ahhh," he nodded understandingly, "Life's a bitch." Kurt then made his way to fill his growling stomach.  
  
............................................................................................................. Well I updated twice in less than a week, I think that's a record for me, lol. This story will be updated a lot faster and the next chapter should be up by next Sunday. Here's a hint, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am = faster updates!! It's a win-win situation really, lol.  
  
Next chapter will be about Marie and Remy...Surprise Surprise, lol.  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to have another X-Men cameo to kinda help speed along the story, and I choose Kurt because why not he's a fun guy to put it. But bare with me on his accent, I am not too good with it, I just really but v's where w's were suppose to be, yea needless to say that's not a good strategy and I basically butchered it, lol. So hopefully you can use your imagination and just pretend it's a German accent, I hope.  
  
Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! I'm so happy you guys really like the story!!! I love reading your reviews, comments, critiques, and helpful advice! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self-esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best! If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me. Read and Review please!! And believe me I'm not ashamed to say I will beg for reviews, lol! 


	9. All The Sayings Are True

Marie felt like she was suffocating. She had spent the past two days in her hotel room, loosing herself in poor television shows, ordering room service, eating and drinking all the contents of the mini-bar. 'What a pathetic way to splurge' she thought to herself as she looked at the pile of empty candy wrappers, and tiny bottles of liquor reminding her of the many attempts she tried to get some sort of buzz off of them, but in the end she decided it was hopeless. The bottles were just too damn small.  
  
She continued to pack, well at least attempt to but she failed miserably each time. The other day she started cleaning up the mess she made when she tore her suitcase apart in search for the perfect outfit for her and Remy's dinner. Marie smiled at the now distant memory. She would have never guessed in a million years that the night would end in such away. Sharing an almost kiss. Playing in the rain. Having a panic attack. Waking up to be greeted by his aunt. Having a blowout fight with him in the middle of his family's property at 1 in the morning. "What a magical night that was," she said to herself with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
And now Marie was packing. She had bought a plane ticket for tomorrow morning. She hadn't bothered telling Scott she was leaving. She was in no mood to deal with him or anyone. She loved her privacy and being alone and independent. But what was that saying--too much of something can kill you.  
  
Marie then made her way over to her proclaimed Remy's corner. She stood there for a moment debating what to do with it. The obvious choice was to throw the stuff out but for some odd reason she kept the bourbon and trench coat and threw out the rest. She placed the bourbon on the table as she walked over to the bed where her already full suitcase laid. She folded the trench coat and placed it on top of the pile. She quickly shut the top of the suitcase, as if performing a sneak attack to try to trap her unaware clothes in their dungeon. But it was unsuccessful. She was now taking back more than she arrived with. She pressed her right hand down on the top to add some pressure, and struggled to zip it with her other. Finally after many attempts, she succeeded. She looked down at her left hand. It was still swollen from her fall. But the bruising went down, and she was able to move it more as the day went along. It was just another souvenir from her trip.  
  
She moved her black suitcase over to the corner by the door so she would not forget. She sighed. It was 7 at night and she was bored out of her mind and there was no way she was going to spend her last night in a hotel room. She was going to make this night memorable. And what better way than to treat herself to a nice dinner. She grabbed her purse and was on her way.  
  
Being tired and full after eating a full-size dinner, Marie decided to walk around the streets before heading back to her room. Marie headed towards the craziness of the French Quarter, in hopes that some of that craziness will rub off on her or at least make her feel like she was apart of it. She walked down the busy streets, smiling at various people wearing different extravagant costumes who smiled back. Despite their friendly attempts, Marie felt out of place. She was only dressed in a black tank top and jeans, while the crowds were lavishly dressed with bright colors and glitter. They looked like they were going to attend an extravagant royal costume ball. And she looked like the woman who cleaned the castle's windows.  
  
Marie then turned a corner down a street that was less busy. It was away from the crazed crowd but that was quite all right with her. She was feeling a bit too overwhelmed. She smiled as she passed an elderly couple walking hand in hand. She continued down the street loosing herself in the loveliness of the night. How the night was so contradictory, peaceful yet so full of madness.  
  
The almost out of nowhere, Marie then felt an arm around her shoulders. Surprised she looked towards the person who was heavily leaning into her. She shrugged of the arm, "Can Ah help yah?"  
  
The man lazily nodded as he continued to walk in stride with her, "Ahhh, yes I believe you can." He then leaned in closer and in one quick motion pushed back her hair that was covering her ear. He opened his mouth to whispering something, and Marie could just smell the alcohol ooze off of him. She pushed him back and looked at the man. He was a decent looking man, tall, blonde and brown eyes.  
  
She stepped back away from him. She knew he could be an angry drunk, and his irrational actions could mean dire consequences for her. But she also knew that she could be a very angry person, and that seemed to outweigh it. "Look yah better leave meh alone. Don't do anything that yah might regret," she warned, hopefully trying to reach the sober or sane part of him.  
  
"Oh, honey, there is nothing I could regret if I did it with you," he said in a sleazy way that he might have thought was charming.  
  
Marie had enough. She was not going to stand her and try to make a sleazy drunk see sense. "Back off." She gritted through her teeth as she pointed at him. She walked away only to be followed by the drunk again.  
  
"You are a feisty, and mighty pretty," he said as he tried to reach her but his hand was slapped away by Marie. "Oohh, honey just-" But he never got to finish that sentence.

* * *

Remy had spent the past two days looking for Marie. Well if you count drinking at bars and playing poker as looking for her, then yea he spent night and day searching for Marie. But when he did walk around the streets, he wondered if he would bump into her. But he knew that he wouldn't and if he did want to find her all he would have to do was go to her hotel room. But no, he couldn't do that. He just couldn't find strong enough reasons as why to go. He didn't know what to say to her, how does he apologize after fighting with a girl he just met? He asked himself many questions but he didn't know any of the answers, so he just took his mind off of it by other means.  
  
When he became bored from walking the streets, he scaled the side of a store and jumped from building to building. He loved how it was dangerous that he might not make it to the other side, but he always did. The way his stomach seemed to flutter as he jumped off in anticipation of landing on the other side. He almost loved that as much as he loved the feeling of being flightless and free in midair.  
  
He was getting restless at his house. He asked his dad if he could go on the next heist to try and rid him from everything. But Jean-Luc just smiled in return. He loved his son's anxiousness and commitment. But he let his son down easy, saying that it was an easy job and that he was giving it to the younger thieves so they could build up experience. But Remy knew what he really meant.  
  
Of course Remy was one of the best thieves in the world and could practically succeed with any "job" but he knew his father believed strongly in the trite cliché "We are only as good as our weakest player." So Jean-Luc would assign the numerous easy jobs to the young inexperienced thieves while Remy stood on the side lines waiting for a big job to do. In the mean time, he spent his time in bars, and getting his thrills elsewhere.  
  
And here he was running on top of a tall building, preparing himself for the long jump to the next building. A jump that an average man could not even make, but Remy was anything but average. He leapt of the building and anticipated the landing on the next, but while he was in mid-air, he broke his concentration when he saw the familiar auburn and white hair below him. The same person that he tried so hard to avoid, but now looking at her, he could not remember any of his reasons why he did not go and see her. He stared below at her, making sure he did not loose her. But quickly regained his concentration when he sensed the wall to the other building was near. Due to the lack of his concentration he missed landing safely on top of the roof but instead clung to the edge of it, hanging 30 feet in the air. He quickly swung his feet around, and flipped himself over on top of the building. He stood on the edge of it and watched Marie from above.  
  
She was beautiful. Here she was among a crowd of people wearing beautiful extravagant clothing, and she was only wearing a tank and jeans but stood out amongst them as a princess among peasants. He was intrigued and curious of what she was doing, so he followed her. He jumped from roof to roof to keep up with her fast past. He looked down as she crossed the street, and then watched as a man walked up to her and put his arm around her. Remy deduced that the guy was drunk from the way he staggered. He then watched as Marie shoved the guy off.  
  
Remy smiled. He knew she could take care of herself and she just did. He thought the guy would get the hint and leave her alone after that but he still persisted. He saw them stop and exchange words but he couldn't hear what they were saying, but the message was clear, Marie wanted the guy to leave her alone. Marie then started to walk away and the guy started to follow.  
  
Remy burrowed his eyebrows as his smile turned into a frown; he had enough of this. The guy obviously knew Marie wanted him to get lost. Hell, Remy was on a roof on a building across the street and he got the message. He hated to see women get treated this poorly. Especially since a woman he knew was being harassed by a drunk asshole. He had to intervene. He swiftly jumped off the roof and from years spent training he landed softly on his feet. He stood up and looked. The guy was about to grab Marie. Remy gritted his teeth and quickly ran across the street but he was too late. 

Remy stood still as he saw Marie quickly turn around and swung her left fist at him with tremendous speed as she screamed, "Fuck off." She swung with enough speed and force that caused a loud crunching noise when her fist met the guy's noise. Marie followed through on her punch enough to send the already staggering drunk to the cement where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Marie looked down at the man, and shook her left hand trying to relieve the sting that was now pulsating up her arm. She was too involved in the situation that she did not notice Remy walk up, and only when he spoke did she notice his presence.  
  
"Y'know, _one_ punch out t'have done it, chere," he gruffly said as he looked down at the man who's nose was now at a 45 degree angle to his face. It slanted horribly to the left and his eyes were now hidden by the enormous amount of swelling, and blood that was now smeared all over his face.  
  
"_That_ was one punch," she snapped back to him as she made her way to the opposite side of the unconscious body, farther away from Remy.  
  
"Remind me t'never get on yo'bad side," he whistled surveying the damage she caused. He pitied the man for underestimating her strength but hell the man deserved it. He was a complete jackass and was expecting to get what he wanted from Marie, but she wouldn't let him.

Remy had to admit that he was slightly disappointed. He was expecting to come in and save the day. To not only pulverize the sleaze bag, but at the same time to become Marie's hero, to be her knight in shining armor, and they would some how continue as things once were. But maybe that was just his male ego talking.  
  
But Remy was even more impressed with Marie and how she took care of herself so well, and she knocked this big guy down in one punch. Not many girls possessed that quality. She was a knock out, not only in the looks department, but she could also knock your ass to the ground if she wanted to.  
  
"Little bit too late for that, _LeBeau_," she said as she gave on last glare to the man who now regained his conscience and was slowing glancing to each side of him, looking at Remy and then Rogue with confusion plastered on his face.  
  
Remy stooped down to the man, "Y'be careful now y'hear. If you treat any ot'er femme like de way y'treated mon friend, I will let her," he motioned to Marie, "use her right hook on you. 'Nd her right hook is far worse den her left." He grinned as he stood up and watched Marie turn around and begin to walk again. Remy looked down at the man who was lying there and continued low enough for only the guy to hear, "And dat's not'in compared t'wat I'll do t'y." Remy gave one last glare to the whimpering man, "Yo'just lucky dat she got to y'first." And with that Remy ran to catch up to Marie.  
  
"What do yah want, LeBeau?" Marie bitterly asked when she sensed him near her. Her tone was bitterer than she intended and she had no idea why.  
  
"Chere," he replied as he lightly touched her shoulder, trying to slow down her quick pace. She stopped at his touch and turned around to glare at him. Remy threw his hands in defense, "Easy, chere. I dun' wanna look like dat homme back dere. Mon face is too beautiful t'be wrecked, now dat would be a real crime, non?" he grinned causing Marie to put her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow. Remy continued, "Besides riddin' de streets of sleazy drunks wit' one punch at a time, wat are y'doin?"  
  
"Is there a point tah this?"  
  
He had no idea what she meant by that. Did "this" refer to his poor attempt at a joke to break the ice or to him appearing out of nowhere or their relationship? He had no idea, he always knew what women wanted or meant but he was just clueless when it came to Marie. She was one mystery after another. Not knowing the right thing to say he shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
Marie nodded her head, and turned around again.  
  
"But I know we need t'talk. Would y'want t'chere?"  
  
Marie stood still for a second. Her head rushed with a million thoughts at a time. Why didn't she just say "no" and walk away? Why did she hesitate? They only met a week ago, and already she was being overwhelmed with everything. And having a talk always led to many things, it never stayed as just a talk.  
  
She kept telling herself to say "no", but she was too damn curious as to what he wanted to talk about. She tried to remind herself of the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat" but she didn't care. Anyway she was leaving tomorrow, so maybe this talk would provide some closure for her.  
  
Her curiosity got the best of her, and she nodded hesitantly, "Yea, come on, we can go talk in mah room." He smiled, and walked by her side as she led the way to her hotel.

* * *

Well, originally this chapter was much longer but I cut it in half, it had too many things happening for one chapter. Well I wanted this chapter to show their thoughts and what's going on, but most importantly I wanted to show Marie as a very independent person and some one who is used to taking care of herself in situations, that she's not one of those "woe is me" type of girl that everyone loves, haha. 

Well I updated before Sunday, so I hope you guys are happy about that, even though there isn't really alot of Romyness in this chapter. But I pinky swear that there will be in the next chapter, and the fluffness factor should be somewhere between cheezy and sickening, lol! The next chapter should be up by next week!

I really hope you guys like this story! Your reviews really do make my day! I just hope you guys continue to enjoy reading the story and reviewing it (you like how I slipped the reviewing part in there, I really am shameless, lol)

Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self-esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best! If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.


	10. A Momentary Feeling of Bliss

Marie walked into the grand entrance of her hotel. Remy followed behind her as he looked at the quaint decorative motif and the chandelier that softly lit the big room, giving it an extra romantic glow. He enjoyed pretending it was his first time here, especially because of Marie's reactions to his comments. He whistled, "Y'must be pretty well known for yo'writin." He grinned at Marie who awkwardly nodded.  
  
"Come on, LeBeau, yah've seen this place before."  
  
"Oui. But it seems t'get ever more beautiful each time I see it, like de way y'do, chere."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes and nudged him towards the elevator as she walked ahead of him. She turned around to make sure Remy was still following her, and he was. She turned around again only to see Sam standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh hi, Miss Prince-Ah mean Diane" he slightly blushed, an action he usually did in her presence.  
  
"Well, hey Sam." Marie responded, as she looked at him then the elevator door that she was so close too.  
  
"Ah'm sorry that yah're leavin us so soon," he smiled, "Ah hope yah enjoyed yahr stay with us and that yah'll come back real soon."  
  
"Why thank yah, Sam," Marie said with a smile. She appreciated his kindness. But there is always a time and place for things. And now wasn't the time. Especially with him calling her Diane and Remy lurking behind her somewhere. Hopefully he didn't hear him, but that was highly unlikely. Remy seemed to pick up on all the things a person didn't want any one to see or hear.  
  
Marie looked at Sam again and smiled. She thought the conversation was over but apparently he didn't since he was still standing in front of her. What else could she say to him? She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to ignore the rising level of uneasiness.  
  
As if sensing Marie's awkwardness, Remy came and held her hand as he led her to the elevator. He turned around and looked at Sam as he said, "Catch y'later, mon ami." And before Marie could say goodbye to Sam, the elevator doors closed, leaving just her and Remy in the elevator.  
  
"Well what floor, Diane?" Remy grinned.  
  
Marie looked at him and blushed slightly, "So yah heard that, huh?"  
  
"Oui," he smirked, "But I dunno who's de bigger dork 'ere. Y'for checkin into a hotel under Wonder Women's real name, or for me knowin and gettin dat."  
  
"That be yah," she smirked at him as she pushed the nine button, causing the elevator to begin to make its way to the ninth floor.  
  
"Dat would have been m'guess." He grinned as he looked down at Marie who was smiling at how he put her at ease with the whole situation.  
  
"Just say de word and I will be de Batman to yo'Wonder Woman."  
  
"Alright, LeBeau, I think y'just stepped up a whole other level. Yah are now officially a nerd."  
  
"I love it when y'talk dirty t'me, chere." He huskily replied.  
  
Marie smiled as she rolled her eyes. They waited in silence until the elevator doors opened again.  
  
Marie walked out and Remy followed. She led him down the hall to where her room was. She took out her key from her back pocket and opened the door. She walked in and Remy followed closely behind her.  
  
"Sorry for the mess." Marie apologized  
  
"Y'really want t'leave N'Awlins dat bad, chere?" he whistled as he looked around the room. Clothes, paper, shoes, and wrappers were scattered all over the room.  
  
Marie grabbed the clothes that laid on the back of the couch. "Nah, Ah'm just a horrible packer," she said as she walked over to a duffle bag and threw the clothes on top of it, "And if yah think this is bad, yah should see meh unpack."  
  
"I'll take yo'word on dat," he said as he scanned around the large living room in the elegant suit. He walked over to a neon green object that caught his sight; it was wedged in between some clothes. Remy picked it up. "Were y'gonna tell me bout dis?" he asked.  
  
Marie stopped trying to some what straighten up the room and looked up. She saw Remy motion to her almost packed duffle bag and then to the neon green alligator hat they bought on their first night out. She smiled and walked over to Remy.  
  
"So yo'were just gonna take off with this and not tell me?" he repeated.  
  
"Well what do yah expect meh tah do? It's not like yah cared about it anyway, so don't try and pretend," Marie teased.  
  
"Wat are y'talkin bout?" Remy asked, "I was dere, I was de one dat bought it."  
  
"Oh yea sure yah were there in the beginning, but where were yah after that? Ah was on my own. What do yah expect me tah do?" she asked, her light banter matched his.  
  
"Haven' y'ever heard about a t'ing called joint custody?"  
  
"Oh, too late for that, LeBeau. Yah had yahr chance for that. Now Ah won custody due to yahr lack of visitation and commitment," she smirked as she grabbed the hat from Remy.  
  
"Well I'm here now, ain' I?" he teased as he motioned to grab the hat back. But Marie saw his arm quickly reach out for the hat, and she switched hands so the hat was now out of his reach.  
  
"Too late," she replied as she began to walk back victoriously with the hat in her hands. But victory didn't last very long. Remy hurdled over the couch and surprised Marie when he snaked his arm around her and grabbed the hat from her grasp.  
  
"Hey! That won't get yah anywhere, LeBeau," she replied as she turned around to face him. Remy stood with the hat in his hands and a victorious smirk on his face.  
  
"I believe I'm already dere, chere," he teased, "Why else would y'invite me back to yo'room?"  
  
"So Ah wouldn't make a scene if Ah yelled or kicked yahr ass," she answered as she quickly lunged at the hat. But faster than the eye could follow, Remy moved the hat out to his side with one hand, while he wrapped his hand around Marie's, trying to stop her from snatching the hat from him again. Maries face's grimaced and she looked at her hand. Remy followed her look of pain to his hand that was still wrapped around hers. He loosened his grip, allowing himself to see what caused her look of pain. But Marie didn't give him a chance; she quickly pulled her hand out of his. She turned around and nursed her sore hand as walked towards the bay windows that overlooked the crowded streets below. "What did yah want tah talk about?" The light carefree atmosphere that filled the hotel room seconds earlier was now depleted by Marie's serious tone.  
  
"Nice try t'change the subject," he said as he took a step, afraid to get any closer to her.  
  
"Ah'm serious, we're here now and Ah don't have that much time left, so what did yah want tah talk about?"  
  
"Fine den, can I see yo'hand?"  
  
"Why do ah have a feelin that's not what yah wanted tah talk about?"  
  
"It's not, but I gotta start somewhere, hehn?" Remy slowly walked over to Marie afraid that if he walked any faster he would erupt her flaring temper. "Well I t'ought we would talk while we drank some coffee but now it seems we'll be talkin' while I fix yo'sore hand."  
  
"Ah don't think--"  
  
"Now," Remy interrupted which stopped Marie from further arguing her point, "Y'go over dere and sit while I get de necessary supplies." He then motioned to the small table that divided the living room suite and the bedroom.  
  
Marie looked at him. She was stunned at his sudden change in attitude. She tried to gather her thoughts together but she couldn't; this was the first time something like this happened to her and she wasn't quite sure how to react. Marie nodded while she walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Her mind still reeling, trying to figure out what she would say next. She was completely dumbfounded, and leaving a writer speechless happens very rarely. In fact, some may say a speechless writer might be an oxymoron.  
  
"Could y'point me in de direction where de supplies are?"  
  
"Ah think in the bathroom over there," she answered with a motion to the door to her right.  
  
"Bien," and with that he was on his quest to search for some first aid supplies. He shortly returned with a first aid kit and some wet washcloths in his hand.  
  
"Ah didn't even think they would have all that here," Marie remarked, as she looked at all the first aid supplies that Remy laid on the table. Then with great skill and practice, he took off his trench coat with one smooth motion and draped it over the back of the chair. He sat down as he rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt just above his elbow.  
  
"Y'forget dat dis is N'Awlins and dey always have t'prepare for de crazy stuff people do 'ere," he replied as he opened the kit and began to take some of the contents "Here let me see yo'hand," he looked at Marie who did not move, "Come one, chere."  
  
Marie tried to overcome her stubbornness and laid her sore left hand on the table. Remy gently cradled her hand with his. "Bien, chere. I always did want t'play doctor," he added with a wink. His comment caused Marie to roll her eyes and pull her hand out of his.  
  
"Ah can do this mahself, thank yah."  
  
"Oui, but it's no fun for moi t'watch, non? Here just let me fix up yo'hand and I promise I'll behave myself. Scouts honor."  
  
Marie raised an eyebrow. "Why don't Ah believe that yah were ever a scout?" she smirked as she put her hand once again on the table.  
  
"Just wait and see, chere. Not even an eagle scout could bandage yo'hand so good as I'm goin t'," he smirked. He then moved her hand closer to him for a better angle to dress her hand. He flinched when he saw her hand. It was swollen and seemed to be one big black and blue bruise. His eyes traced to her knuckles. There were four gashes that were covered with dried blood. Remy hesitated, "Is broken? Can y'move it?"  
  
"It's not broken. It just looks worse than it is," she smiled, "Hell, Lebeau, good thing yah aren't a doctor. Yah would have yahr patient hyperventilating over making more of his wound than it really is."  
  
Remy kept to his word and refrained from turning her comment into one of his notoriously famous sexual jokes. He would behave himself even if it killed him. No use in getting her annoyed when the night is still young and he has the rest of the night to do that. He just smirked at Marie's comment as if to show her that he could have turned it into a sexual one, but at the same time to let her know that he would keep his promise.  
  
Just as Remy made a promise, Marie also made a silent promise with herself. For some unknown reason she was tired of analyzing her actions, his actions, her thoughts, and feelings. And she didn't know why but she promised herself that she would push back any impulse to dissect every action and thought.  
  
Maybe she was really tired of letting her mind lead her to places she didn't want to be. Maybe she was overwhelmed with trying to stay in tune with her mind while keeping up with her surroundings. Maybe she just needed a break from everything. Or maybe she subconsciously wanted to see where this night would lead without any boundaries.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Remy held a cotton ball over the mouth of a rubbing alcohol bottle and inverted it, allowing the cotton ball to soak up some of the alcohol. He flipped the bottle back over and placed it on the table. He then cradled Marie's hand in his left palm. Her hand was slightly shaking which Remy thought was just a side effect from the pain her hand was causing her; but her hand was shaking uncontrollably because his gentle caresses made her nervous.  
  
His light touches sent a tingling sensation through out her body. Her heart felt like it leapt out of her chest and landed right into his hand. She tried to control her breathing but it only seemed to become more rapid the longer she looked at him.  
  
His touches were so foreign, which confused Mare even more; she did not know how to react. It felt like she was dead but now was finally awoken by his caresses. Like the way Prince Charming came to Sleeping Beauty, and awoke her with a kiss and freed her from the spell she was under. But instead of Prince Charming it was Remy, a charming stranger cloaked in a trench coat. And she did not consider herself in any way to be Sleeping Beauty. But like any other girl, it was just fun to pretend anyway.  
  
But at the same time his touch was so familiar. Her body knew exactly how to react to his touch. Her heart raced, her breathing staggered, and her skin ached for more. 'Okay' she thought to herself as she shook her head, 'Maybe it is impossible for me to stop being analytical. But at least Ah can tone down the level of it or at least occupy myself with something else.'  
  
"Hold still," he soothed as he began to wipe the dried blood away and clean her cuts. The alcohol stung and Marie bit down on her lip, trying to replace the pain from her hand with the pain from her lip. Remy looked up at her, and smiled, "Do you always do dat?"  
  
"Do what?" she asked back as she watched him softly rubbed the cotton ball around her knuckles, trying not to cause her anymore unnecessary pain.  
  
"Try t'hid and fight de pain."  
  
"Do yah always do that?" Marie asked turning his question against him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Try tah psychoanalyze some ones action when yah don't even know them," she smiled.  
  
Remy paused and looked up at her. He winked, "I t'ink dats a 'oui' for bot' questions."  
  
They sat in silence. Marie observed Remy. Short pieces of his hair framed his face as his head was lowered. Marie stifled a small laugh as she studied the look on his face. He was so concentrated that Marie could have sworn he looked like he was trying to detonate a ready to explode bomb, instead of taking care of her hand.  
  
Remy then began to clean the gashes with a new hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball causing Marie to flinch in pain and uttered, "Ow."  
  
"Sorry," he whispered apologetically with a small smile.  
  
"Ah'm sorry too," she offered diffidently as she ignored any sense that screamed at her to stop talking, "Ah have a nasty habit of yelling at the people who try to help meh."  
  
Remy stopped; he was taken aback by her honest comment but quickly recovered, "I'm sorry t'. I have a nasty 'abit of yelling at de people who I try t'help. T'ink we're a perfect match dere." He then cut a strip of bandage and continued, "But I should have never said dose 'orrible t'ings. It's not m'place, I mean we just met and like y'said we dun' know eachot'er."  
  
"Yea," was all Marie could muster together as a response.  
  
Remy gently pressed the bandage along her knuckles. He let his hand linger on top of hers for a moment longer but removed it before she could become suspicious of his lingering touches and stolen glances.  
  
"Aren't Ah suppose tah ice mah hand for the first 48 hours?"  
  
"Oui," he nodded as he took the ace bandage out of the kit, "But I don't t'ink dat yo're gonna do dat. So dis ace bandage will keep yo'hand from swellin anymo'. An' maybe yo'll give it a chance t'heal properly." He then began to wrap the bandage around her hand. He started between her thumb and forefinger and vigilantly wrapped it securely around her hand. He continued wrapping the ace bandage from her knuckles down to about three inches passed her wrist and then back up again. He made sure there was extra support around her wrist. "So yo're just gonna have t'hold back on punchin out drunks for at least a week or two," he teased.  
  
"Is that the doctor's orders?" Marie asked sarcastically.  
  
"'Absolutely," he said fastening the wrap securely, "What did y'expect de take two aspirin an' call me in de morning line? I'm more original dan dat."  
  
"Ah have no doubt bout that."  
  
"Et je suis fait," he said laying the French on pretty thick. He knew the ladies loved it when he spoke it. "It's real oeuvre d'art, non?" he asked while admiring his work and finished with a kiss on her bandaged hand.  
  
Marie nodded, "Yah did a real nice job." She looked down at her hand and then back to Remy and blurted out, "Let's celebrate."  
  
Remy watched in amusement as Marie stood up and walked over to another table across the room. "Celebrate what?" He coyly asked.  
  
"Ah dunno, yah pick a reason," she smiled as she grabbed the bottle of bourbon and two glasses. She quickly returned to the table. She set the two glasses down and poured a generous amount into each. She handed Remy a glass and was about to take a gulp of bourbon out of hers but was stopped when she felt Remy's hand on hers. This caused Marie to look at him with confusion.  
  
He grinned, "Hold on dere, chere. We gotta make a toast first." He then stood up and raised his glass with hers, "Here's t'not needin' a reason t'celebrate."  
  
Marie smiled and clinked her glass with his. She took a healthy sip of the bourbon and scrunched her nose as the bourbon ran down her throat. While Remy drank his, he watched Marie over his glass and smiled when he saw her nose scrunch.  
  
"Why do y'ave dis, if y'dun' like de taste of it?" he asked as he lowered his glass in amusement.  
  
"Well, it tastes a lot better the next morning," Marie smiled as she sat down.  
  
Remy nodded in agreement, "Dat's for sure."  
  
He followed her suit and sat down across from her. They continued to drink in silence. Remy cleared his throat and asked, "Why y'leavin N'Awlins so soon?"  
  
Marie shrugged, "Ah dunno. Ah guess Ah got what Ah needed."  
  
"And what is dat?"  
  
"Well that's where it gets a little complicated," she said cryptically.  
  
"Hmm, understandable," he continued, "But I have a feelin dat y'dun' want t'leave."  
  
"Well aren't yah presumptuous. 'Sides like yah said before yah don't know meh," she smiled and drank the remaining bourbon in her glass. She then stood up and walked over to the bay windows. Her back to him. She had no idea what led her to get up, let alone pull a move that was a common action in soap operas.  
  
"I t'ink I know a good amount," he said as he poured himself another glass of bourbon.  
  
"Oh yea, what do yah know about me?" she asked, curious as to what he thought she was like.  
  
"Well," he downed the bourbon and continued, "Y'see what ot'ers miss. De littlest detail dat most people would t'ink is trivial an' overlook it but not you. Y'notice it and explain it in a way dat de detail becomes de most beautiful t'ing. Y'have de most incredible green eyes I have ever seen. Y'have a awf'ly good left hook. And y'tend t'answer questions with anot'er question."  
  
He stood up and began to walk slowly over to Marie who still had her back to him. His slow paced walk matched the slow tempo of his words. He slowly exhaled the breath that he didn't know he was holding and continued, "Y'let yo'actions speak louder den yo'words. An' right now yo'screamin for 'elp. When yo're nervous yo'always twirl yo'ring around yo'fingers," He looked down and sure enough Marie was subconsciously playing with the ring. She smirked a little at his accuracy.  
  
"And whenever I get close to y', yo'hands start t'shake," he whispered huskily in her ear. Marie looked down and blushed as she tried to control her shaking hands. It was true; she never liked anyone invading her personal space. She felt that if some one stood close enough, he would be able to see through her façade and see her with all her faults she desperately wanted to hide. By keeping everyone at an arm's distance let her be in control. And that's what made her feel safe.  
  
Marie turned around to face Remy. She smiled sweetly and when she responded her voice almost cracked with emotion, "They are all observations, Remy. That doesn't mean yah don't know who Ah am."  
  
"Den why won't y'tell me?"  
  
For some unknown reason, Marie could not respond to that question. Instead she smiled sweetly at him, and tucked a lock of his auburn hair behind his ear; a habitual action Remy did with her untamed hair. She then turned around and walked back to the table. She poured herself another glass of bourbon and offered Remy some more bourbon but he declined.  
  
"Are y'happy?" he asked unexpectedly as Marie finished her glass of bourbon.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" she asked slightly amused.  
  
"A simple one. Are y'happy?" he repeated.  
  
Marie sighed, "No not really, but Ah think most people are unhappy."  
  
"Do y'really want t'go back t'de way y'left t'ings?"  
  
"No, Ah really don't," she replied. She was becoming unsure and nervous as to why Remy suddenly felt the urge to interrogate her. It made her even more nervous as to where this would lead.  
  
"Do y'want to change t'ings in yo'life?" he asked and once again closed the gap between him and Marie.  
  
"More than anything," Marie meekly answered.  
  
"Y'can change yo'life at any moment,"  
  
"Ah guess Ah don't know where tah start."  
  
"Den why not start wit me?" he asked, his usually deep, confident husky voice was now an honest, insecure whisper filled with emotion. He didn't really know why he had said that; it was more like he said it before he could think about it.  
  
The emotions flooded through Marie's head. Never before has anyone reached out to her like this. She had waited all her life for this; for someone who noticed her. For someone who cares. Hell, even if he wasn't going to be there tomorrow or the next day, he was there now. And that's all she needed.  
  
Marie swallowed, "Ah dunno, Ah can't describe the pain.....every morning Ah wake up tah this nightmare; and every night Ah go tah bed with it," Marie then looked at Remy with tears brimming her eyes, "And in between, nothing changes."  
  
"What happened, Marie?" Remy asked. He knew she was on the verge of sharing it. He could see her inner conflict in her eyes; all she needed was a little push.

"What are doing?" she asked suspiciously and looked at him.

"I just want t'know--"

"What?" she screamed as she raised her hands out to the side in anger. "What do yah want tah know? No, why would yah want to know?" Her sudden rush of emotions, confused Marie and she vented this out with anger. She looked at Remy who just stared at her. "Is this what yah want to see? Is this what yah want to know?" She then ran over to the side dresser and opened it. She grabbed three prescription bottles and held them up so Remy could see.

"Is this what yah want tah see? That Ah depend on these tah help meh with this nightmare! That mah life is shit without them!" she snapped as she through the bottles against the wall. "Get the hell out of here! Ah'm tired of being the freak show!" she yelled at Remy.

She wanted to scare him off by yelling at him and he knew this. He commonly acted this way when he was too scared to ask for help.

But he ignored any sense that was screaming at him to leave. He walked over to Marie. She had her hand over her eyes. "Please, go Remy," she pleaded, "Why are yah here when Ah'm such a mess?"

Remy lifted her chin with his hand, "Oui an' what did I say 'fore, I like messes."

Despite Marie's best efforts, her tears escaped as they left wet trails down her cheeks. She bit her lip as she tried to blink back her tears. But it was too late. She succumbed to the emotions and collapsed to her knees. Her quiet sobs were now laced with pain. An overwhelming feeling of guilt rushed over her. She held her hands over her face. "Ah left him alone.....he died while Ah ran....Ah shouldn't have left him.....," she choked out in between her cries.  
  
She didn't need to explain what she was crying about; he already knew and it made him feel terribly guilty.  
  
Remy stood motionless as he saw the strong woman crumble into a weeping child in front of him. If he had known she would have reacted like this he wouldn't have pushed her the way he did. He was lost for words. For the first time he did not have a quick response, or sugar coated words that would make all your troubles melt away. And that made him feel awkward. Awkward because he wanted to help and soothe her, but he didn't know how.  
  
He wasn't use to this situation of comforting people. He was the one to cause girls to cry, he never was the one who comforted them. But when he did comfort them, it was always in a physical aspect; having sex always was the best option for him or the girl he was with to forget about everything. But he didn't want to treat Marie like the way he treated the other girls.  
  
Remy knelt down on his knees next to Marie. He lifted his arms up as if he was going to hug Marie but quickly let them drop to his side. He wasn't sure if Marie would want him to hug her. He looked at her. She was still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry......Ah'm so sorry Daddy," she wept.  
  
Remy couldn't stand it any longer. His heart wrenched when she cried out an apology to her father. He couldn't watch anymore without interfering; it was a continuing fault of his when she was around. He wrapped one arm around her while his other hand cradled her head. In response, Marie wrapped both arms around him and clung tightly to him as she continued to cry into his shirt.  
  
Remy ran his fingers nimbly through her hair. He did not offer her words of comfort; he was afraid that if he said anything it would stop Marie from releasing all her feelings that she has kept bottled up. He would talk to her tomorrow. But for now, he let her release everything as he held her tightly, so she would now that he was there for her.  
  
Soon her cries quieted down and only a few whimpers could be heard. Remy looked down at her and noticed her eyes were closed. She wasn't asleep but she was exhausted.  
  
Remy knew she was pretending to sleep. Her breathing was too staggered and uncontrolled; it didn't follow the deep, rhythmic breathing pattern that sleep caused. Remy smiled in her hair. He knew what she was doing. She wanted to avoid the awkwardness and realization of what just happened. And he let her play the part she wanted.  
  
For now at least, tomorrow would be another story.  
  
He wrapped on arm around the back of her knees and the other around her back. He stood up and carried her the short distance over to the bed. With great skill he kicked back the covers with his foot. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He wiped the dried tear marks gently away with his hand. He then kissed her head and whispered, "Y're very brave, ma chere."  
  
He stood up and began to walk away when he was caught by surprise by the sound of Marie's voice. "Don't go, Remy."  
  
Remy turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was wild, her porcelain skin was reddened and blotchy from the many tears she cried. But she looked breath taking. Remy smiled, "Would never, ma chere. I was just gonna get a chair and bring it back 'ere." He was about to turn around and proceed in what he was doing but was stopped once again by Marie.  
  
"Please stay with me," her voice half shook from exhaustion and half from fear of being rejected by him.  
  
Remy smiled, he effortlessly kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Always," Remy whispered into her hair. And in return Marie draped her arms around him as she nestled her head into his chest. The two enjoyed the momentary feeling of bliss before they succumbed into slumber.

* * *

Well, how do you like your fluff? Straight up with a side order of drama? Well then I hope I delivered! Sorry it was such a late update, it ruined my short lived streak. But I really was going to update last week, but two Saturdays ago my friends came and surprised me with a road trip to the shore on my birthday and thats where I've been all week which prevented me from updating this story, but what a lovely distraction --Alright now i'm just rambling--

Anyway, I hope you guys like this fluff filled chapter--I tried not to get too fluffy with it but sometimes I get carried away so I tried to balance it with some drama. But I hope no one get sick from being overwhelmed with the fluff, lol--Sorry if there are some errors, I really didn't get a chance to proofread so bear with me--

The next chapter should be up by next week, but here's a helpful hint the more reviews you guys make the faster I write, oh sadly I don't think I will ever tire from saying that, haha. Let's see if we can reach the 200 mark, basically I'm just saying I need plenty of reviews to fill my addiction, lol. So please keep them coming!

Well I just have to praise you for your reviews because they really do make me smile! I love reading them! Thanks for the reviews guys, positive reinforcement does wonders for my self-esteem, keep it up, lol. You guys are the best! If you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to tell me.


	11. The Path of Avoidance

Awkward.  
  
That was how Remy felt. Awkward. Not the type of awkwardness that happened when you feel out of place. Not even the type of awkwardness that happened when a young teenage boy was about to ask a girl he liked out for a date and his voice cracked from combination of puberty and his nerves.  
  
No, this type of awkwardness was new to Remy. He always considered himself blessed with the gift of grace under pressure. He had never been placed into a situation that he could not charm his way out of; he never panicked, he always had his emotions under control. It was an attribute that made him a great thief and admired among women and men.  
  
But now, how was he supposed to react to what happened last night? Remy had spent the past couple minutes struggling over what to do next; it was the only thing that occupied him while he waited for his body to awake and join his already alert mind.  
  
Should he treat her like a friend? That might be helpful _if_ he had any female who were strictly just friends. Should he treat her like she was his girlfriend? Well, although they had an emotional relationship, he had only known her for a week but then again that was longer than some of the relationships he had. Should he treat her like a woman he just slept with? Well technically, he did sleep with her but not in the sexual way and this situation was more delicate than the others.   
  
And that was too bad because he had the morning after spending a night with a woman down to an exact science. His actions really depended on what he thought of the girl. Some of the time, he would leave before she would wake up; a note and room service ordered breakfast would be the only evidence of his presence left behind. But the type of breakfast was the staple in every morning after.  
  
This was where he perfected this maneuver. Eggs were too personal. Everyone had a favorite way to cook the eggs. To know someone's favorite way to cook an egg required getting to know the person. Even in his numerous relationships this was something he avoided; getting to know someone required time and things always became complicated. He wanted to keep it as basic and simple as possible.  
  
That was why for breakfast it would always be pancakes with strawberries and maybe some whip cream, but that depended on the girl.  
  
A small thud echoed through the hotel room, distracting Remy from his relationship analysis on the perfect breakfast food. Curious as to what caused the thud, Remy opened one eye. He saw Marie walk across the hotel room.  
  
He knew she had been out of bed for quite a while. He first realized she wasn't lying beside him when he reached out and was quite surprised when he pulled a pillow instead of Marie into his grasp. He then forced one of his eyes open and made a quick scan of the hotel suite. And there sitting on the balcony was Marie with a cup of coffee in her hands watching the sunrise.  
  
He sighed and rolled over to watch Marie who was completely oblivious to everything but the rising sun. He continued to watch her until he once more drifted back to sleep. But a nagging voice in the back of his head kept him from enjoying his peaceful slumber. The voice that questioned everything he did; he hated that voice.  
  
'Merde' he silently cursed at himself, 'Why don't I have more female friends? Maybe if I did, I would know what to expect and how to go from here. At least I would know what Marie expects or wants to happen.'  
  
Marie was a very hard woman to predict. It seemed that with each day she was different. Not significantly different. But subtle changes, like the way she carried herself or responded to a joke; little things he noticed.  
  
And so the two continued on their path of avoidance.  
  
While Remy tried to distract himself with his thoughts, Marie tried to distract herself by watching the sunrise; something she regrettably never did before. What was she avoiding? Well she had a whole list of things that she had down to a science on how to skillfully avoid. But right now, last night was at the top of the list but more importantly the man in her bed.  
  
'Lawrd, Ah should just introduce myself as 'Hi Ah'm Marie and Ah'm crazy.' That would certainly make things a lot easier,' she silently mused as she wandered around the hotel suite trying desperately not to look at Remy in the bed.  
  
She had done everything to try and take her mind off of Remy and the previous night. She felt stupid for crying, embarrassed that she had a mini break down in front of a handsome stranger, regretful for making him deal with a crazy stranger, and awkward for having to face him this morning. But despite all the negative reactions she was dealing with, they all seemed trivial when compared to the feeling of being held in his arms.  
  
Marie smiled as she remembered what it felt like to fall asleep in his arms; it was indescribable. Bliss. _Pure_ bliss, that was the best she could do at describing but still thought it didn't capture everything she felt.  
  
She didn't have any idea if her feelings were caused from her emotional state and the need to be comforted. Or for being held so tightly as if he needed her as much as she needed him. Or was it because it had been some time since a man, hell she wouldn't go that far, since _anyone_ got that close to her.  
  
A knock on the door stopped Marie from questioning the situation further. Remy smiled as he watched Marie talk to herself as she made her way to answer the door; his smile grew when she pushed a dining cart to the side of the couch.  
  
Remy let out a quiet restless sigh. He had no idea what to do but that had never stopped him before. He jumped out of the bed before his body could protest and began to slowly walk towards Marie.  
  
He always was the type to leap before he looked.  
  
"Told y' one night spent wit moi, and yo're already in love," he said groggily as he raised his arms above his head and yawned dramatically.  
  
His voice startled Marie causing her to almost drop the glass she was pouring orange juice into. She thought she would have more time before he would wake up but most importantly she thought she would be prepared when he did. Marie continued to pour the orange juice in the glass while she turned around to look at Remy.  
  
He was now scratching his head with a goofy grin on his face. His eyes were half opened and his hair fell out of the small ponytail he had in it earlier and now it was sticking all over as if he was trying to impersonate Christopher Lloyd. How she envied how beautiful he looked in the morning.  
  
"Now now, Ah think it takes more than 8 hours for the Florence Nightingale tah take affect," she smiled as he walked closer.  
  
"Shame. Just how much more time are we talkin' bout?" he asked armed with his usual seductive grin.  
  
"Enough," she answered cryptically and then took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
Remy chuckled and was about to lean in to whisper something to her but quickly remembered he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Morning breath was very unappealing. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled with his lips together. "I'll be right back. Just gotta take care of de morning business," he said barely moving his lips apart. And with that he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
He shortly returned and walked over to Marie who was now placing the plates that were on the dining cart onto the coffee table.  
  
"What smells so good?" he asked  
  
Marie continued to place the last plate on the coffee table. She turned around and smiled at Remy. He had taken the ponytail out of his hair and tried to tame it but it still hung wildly around his face. It suited him.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast," he repeated, "Merde, I t'ough it was lunch. I'm gonna go back t' bed."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Well, I try, chere, I try," he smirked and continued, "Y' didn't hafta do dis."  
  
"Ah...uh...just want to thank you and apologize for last night," she finished quickly before trying to stop herself from mentioning last night. Her original plan was to pretend that nothing had happened but she felt like she owed it to him for being so patient and comforting. She was just hoping he didn't expect or want her to tell him what she was crying about. She didn't want to condense her life to him, no matter how much she liked him.  
  
Remy smirked, "Ah, last night. It was good for me, was it good for y'?" He sighed at his usual suggestive tone and continued in a more serious one, before Marie could have a chance to respond, "Y' don' have t' apologize fo' anyt'ing. I'm just glad I could help."  
  
Marie smiled graciously as she dropped her head and looked at the floor. "Thank you," she quietly replied. She silently waited for Remy to question what was last night about; a question she didn't know how to answer. She warily looked up at him.  
  
Remy was staring intently at her. If she wasn't so relieved that he was not going to ask about her past, she might have blushed at the way he was staring into her eyes. He didn't look curious at all, far from it; and she admired him for it. If it had been her, she would have been bursting with questions to ask.  
  
"So...umm...we should start eating before it gets cold," she finally said as she broke free from the trance she was in.  
  
She walked around the couch and sat down.  
  
"So what do we got t' eat?" he asked as he sat on the other couch facing the one Marie was sitting on. He looked down at the coffee table and started to chuckle. There on the plates were pancakes, whip cream, and strawberries. He knew this breakfast would come back and haunt him. "Atleast, she sprung for de whip cream, dat's gotta say somet'ing," he huskily murmured to himself.  
  
"Ah was gonna get eggs but Ah didn't know how yah liked them done- -"  
  
Remy smiled and interrupted her, "No, no. Dis is perfect, chere." He watched her reach over to grab a plate. She sat back on the couch and tucked her feet under her. Remy leaned one of his forearms on his knee while his other hand moved the plate closer to him. He began to cut a piece of the pancake with the fork and shifted to try and find a comfortable position to eat in.  
  
Marie noticed him shift positions again as he continued to eat. "We could eat at the table if yah want," she offered in between bites.  
  
"Nah," Remy shook his head, "Too early t' sit at a table."  
  
"Yea," she agreed even though she knew he was just being polite, "Ah just never eat at tables. Ah think it has become a habit now"

"Must be pretty interesting watching y' eat at a restaurant," he teased as he drank some milk.  
  
"Well that's an exception. Ah don't think they would appreciate me taking the food and sit on a couch at the entrance to eat," she started to laugh but it quickly turned into a yawn.  
  
"What time did y' wake up?" Remy asked in between bites of his pancake.  
  
"Ah dunno, early. Ah couldn't sleep, so Ah cleaned up and got things ready."  
  
Remy stopped and laid his fork on his plate. He looked around the room and sure enough it was spotless. His gaze was now on the door where two duffle bags were placed. He was shocked that she fit all that stuff in those two bags and slightly relieved; he was glad he didn't have the responsibility of deciding where to go from here. But at the same time he was slightly disappointed; he knew she was leaving today, but for some odd reason he thought she would stay.

"Ah," he nodded, "So what time are yah leaving for the airport?"  
  
"The cab's gonna be here soon," she said trying to hide the regret she was already feeling.  
  
"Talk about din and dash," Remy remarked which caused Marie to nod in response.  
  
And silence once again crept back between the two. Remy watched as Marie studied the strawberries she was pushing around on her plate. He continued to watch her as she drifted into her own little world. Her curly hair was pulled into a messy bun with wild pieces of hair sticking out, refusing to be tamed. The white streaks in her hair were pulled to the sides of her head and met in the messy bun; it made her look like she was wearing a white crown. Her brilliant emerald eyes were partly hidden behind her long lashes; he was partially glad he couldn't see them because he always lost himself when he looked into them. Her black sweatpants clung to her shapely hips causing him to want to wrap his arms around her and never let go. She was alarmingly beautiful. How he envied the man who would wake up to her every morning.  
  
Marie glanced up and saw Remy staring intently at her. "Don't look at me like that," she softly stated as she looked out the window.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like Ah'm a problem tah be fixed," she answered; her attention was still focused on the window.  
  
Remy gave her a confused look before realization hit him. She misinterpreted his admiring glances as ones of trepidation. 'Guess dis fille hasn't been on de receiving end often, which is very surprisin'.'  
  
"Never. Yo're just a work in progress." Marie looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled causing Remy to smile in return. 

"Tah say the least," she scoffed to herself. She then focused her attention on Remy. "Remy. . ." she began slowly but was interrupted by the high pitch ring of the telephone.  
  
She reluctantly broke eye contact with him. She placed her plate on the coffee table and scooted off the couch. She walked across the room to the end table and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello....Already? Now?" she glanced down at her watch, "Umm...Ah'll be down in a couple of minutes." She hung up the phone and slowly turned around to face Remy.  
  
"Did Monsieur cab driver say it was time t' go?" he asked even though he knew the answer. "Y' know y' don't have t' go, chere."  
  
"Ah can't. Ah have......things tah do," she offered lamely.  
  
"Ah...things, sounds terribly important," he teased.  
  
"Yah can stay here if yah want. They won't kick yah out til five," she said as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Nah, that's alright. I have.....things t' do," he mimicked.  
  
"Hmmm...well aren't we just a pair of busy bodies."  
  
They remained silent. Marie scanned the suite for anything she might have missed while Remy collected his things. When Remy was finished, he waited by the door and watched Marie roam about the room. When she was finally satisfied that she wasn't leaving anything behind, she joined him by the door.  
  
He gave her a half smile and picked up her two duffle bags before she could protest. "It's one of de...things I hafta do t'day," he flung one bag over his shoulder and held the other one by his side, "How bout I carry de bags and y' get de doors."  
  
"Deal," she said as she shifted her purse from her right to her left and opened the door for him. The two continued to make their way down to the street in silence; both were unsure of what to say. But like everything, the silence did not last long.  
  
"Bonjour," Remy greeted the taxi driver who stood with an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"Bags go in the trunk," he grunted while he grabbed the bags from Remy, tossed them in the trunk and slammed it shut. He stood impatiently looking at the two.  
  
"Ah'll be there in a couple minutes," Marie said as she tucked a stubborn stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"It's your dollar," he remarked as he threw his hands in the air. He turned around, got in the car and slammed the car door shut.  
  
"Y' sure got yo'self a fun fella dere," Remy sarcastically remarked as he turned to face Marie.  
  
Marie looked up at him and laughed. The tension that was looming over the two faded away as she laughed. "That's the way Ah like them," she teased.  
  
"What? Hairy, sweaty, mean, and has an unhealthy obsession with wearing gold," he laughed.  
  
"A girl can dream can't she?"   
  
He laughed, "Oh, oui, now I know what I have t' work on." He was about to continue with the playful banter but stopped when Marie spoke again.  
  
"Um, Ah had a really good time. Ah just want to thank yah again for last night. . . and all the other nights."  
  
"It was not'ing," he shrugged while putting his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.  
  
"It meant something tah me. For the first time Ah feel like Ah can finally breathe," she motioned with her hands, "And it feels great. Ah just didn't realize how badly Ah needed it."  
  
"Me too, chere, me too," he ran a hand through his hair, "Are you sure I can't take you t' de airport?"  
  
"No," she waved her hand dismissively, "That's way too horribly clichéd."  
  
Remy chuckled, "Well den..."  
  
"Yea," she closed the two feet gap between them and caught Remy by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him, "It's just a shame that we met when Ah was going through a mental breakdown."  
  
"Well dat just means y' hafta come down and visit again so I can see dat yo're better," he replied as he held her tightly.  
  
Marie laughed and rested her cheek against his shoulder, "Maybe we'll meet again by accident."  
  
Remy smiled, "Just tell me when and where dis accident is gonna take place and I'll make sure I'm dere."  
  
Marie smiled; she was too afraid to ruin the moment. She was busy committing everything to memory. The way his arms felt around her. The scratchy material of the trench coat against her cheek. His husky laugh. His warm light brown eyes that always reminded her of the rich deep color of a rare honey. How is hair felt like silk when she ran her fingers through it. The smell of cigarettes, and cologne. She inhaled his scent one last time and to her surprise the aroma of vanilla and coconuts, her perfume, was melded in with his. Her scent was on him and she liked that very much.

"Y' don't hafta leave," he murmured into her hair.

Marie exhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure and sense. "Ah hafta, Ah gotta work out some things. 'Side Ah don't think taxi nazi over there wouldn't be too pleased."

"Mmm," was all Remy offered in response. They gave each other one last squeeze before letting go of one another. Marie shyly stepped out of his grasp and looked up at him. She wanted to kiss him to see if his lips were actually as soft as they looked but there wasn't anything more she hated than kissing some one goodbye.

Remy reached over and affectionately tucked a strand behind her ear, "Well it certainly been a fun week."

"Yea, it sure has been interesting," she trailed off.

"Well," he leaned over and gave a lingering kiss on her forehead, "Take care of yo'self, y' hear chere."

She smiled, "Yah tah. Try not tah cause too much trouble."

"Ah she knows me well," he winked as he opened the cab door for her. Marie thanked him once more and stepped into the cab. She rolled down the window.

"Remy.." she called after him. She wanted to leave him with something profound. Something that would make up for all her craziness. Something that wouldn't allow him to forget her. He leaned in and waited for Marie to continue. ".....Have a good life," the moment she said it, she wanted to take it back but it was too late. She had to play it off now like she meant to say it. She just hoped her smile made up for her lame comment.

Remy tilted his head back and smirked as he tried to process what she said. He chuckled, "Y' too, chere, y' too." He stepped away from the cab and watched it pull away. He didn't have any idea how he was supposed to feel. He stood and watched until the cab turned a corner and was out of sight. He looked down at his watch. It was nine o'clock. He began to walk down the street, wondering if it was too early for a bar to be open.

Marie cursed herself as the cab pulled away. She held her head with her hands. 'Have a good life' she mentally repeated. 'God damnit. Ah write romance. Ah live off of this sappy shit. And the best Ah could come up with was _that. _Everything was perfect, no it was better than perfect it was _real_. Ah couldn't have written anything better and Ah just ruined it by opening my mouth trying to impress him. Ah always go one step too far.' "Have a good life," she scoffed to herself aloud.

"Yea," the cab driver said in a more civil tone than he had before; it was probably due to the fact that he kept the meter running and was now making a pretty penny, "That had to be the worst parting line I have heard and that's sayin something I've been around a while and you wouldn't believe what I hear. But one things for sure, he won't forget that but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing"

"Thanks," Marie muttered as leaned back and sighed. She could tell this guy to turn around so she could prove to herself that she could deliver a line that would leave Remy intrigued. But she knew he wasn't going to be there and that was what she wanted, right? It was better to burn out than fade away.

It would only be a matter of time before he was tired of her or she couldn't handle him. Hell, they had only known each other a couple days before they got into a fight. A fight she didn't want to remember because of the hurtful things he said. Yes, it was definitely better to burn out than fade away. But if that was true than why did she have a pit in her stomach that resembled an oh so familiar feeling of regret. She shook her head clear of her thoughts and looked out the window.

Yes, they had a lovely week together. But it was best to leave on a high note that way she could look fondly back on this experience; she just wasn't sure what she had learned from it yet. But it was still early. Besides, she had alot of things she needed to work out on her own. She sighed once more as the cab drove onto the highway, leaving the city of New Orleans behind her.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Well, I was going to end the story there but I thought hmmm..why stop there when I can drag this puppy out a little bit longer, that is of course if you are still reading/want to read this. But I thought as an ending this kinda fizzled out and was kinda well anti-climatic and left alot of questions unanswered. I just want to say that this story is winding down and will only have two or three more chapters left, so I'm not going to drag it out too much longer. 

Thanks for your reviews! You guys are so good to me, I just love reading them!

I'll make a deal, if you review I'll update. That's fair right? haha--Well review please! It's my favorite part!


	12. Misery Loves Company

_Loud persistent knocks echoed through the spacious apartment, pulling the green-eyed beauty out of her light slumber. She slowly stumbled across her apartment over to the door, still half asleep. Her mind was so stuck in between the realm of slumber and consciousness, she did not even question why some one was knocking on her door at six in the morning; let alone who was knocking on her door._

_Out of the two years she lived in that apartment, not once did some one knock on her door. She had created her own little world inside the four walls. It was here that everyone left her alone and let her be; where her imagination flowed untamed by her demons and lived beyond the walls that confined her in the apartment. But due to her current overwhelming state of drowsiness she did not even notice this initial intrusion into her little sanctuary._

_"Comin'," she shouted to the door, trying to stop the unremitting knocking, that was not only depriving her of sleep but also giving her a headache from the loud steady beats. She reached the door and fumbled with the locks, her eyes were still half shut._

_She opened the door. "Can Ah--" she stopped when she saw the man standing in front of her. The very man that she wanted to avoid. The man that plagued her thoughts and dreams. She continued to stand dumbfounded. Her mouth and eyes were now wide open._

_The two stood staring into each other's eyes. Her breathing stopped, while his chest was rapidly rising and falling, trying to regain his breath._

_Finally she spoke, "How did yah find me?"_

_"Y' left enough clues behind. Figured dat y' wanted me t' find y'."_

_"But...why are yah here?" she asked timorously._

_He opened his mouth to answer her question but decided his actions would speak louder than his words. He took two steps towards her, and held her face with his hands. He leaned down until his lips caressed hers, melting the shock and confusion away from her until it was no more._

_His kiss brought her to life._

_Passion overwhelmed all her senses. She responded to his kiss, and slightly parted her lips, hungering for more. Her hands were now weaving through his long auburn hair, while they explored each other's mouths. He lifted her up to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He slowly backed her into the door; his knees were weakened from the kiss, he needed something to help support the two of them._

_They broke apart from each other, gasping for air. He rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes, "Y' don' know how much I have wanted t' do dat."_

_"Probably as much as Ah wanted yah to do that," she responded breathlessly._

_"Oh, mon amour," he kissed her forehead, "Mon amour," he kissed her forehead again, "Please tell me y' won't leave me again. Please."_

Marie sighed as she continued to stare at the computer screen; it was now almost seven months since her New Orleans visit and she was still writing, or as she more affectionately referred to it as "spewing" about him. And what was even more pathetic was that she had some how written herself into the plot, but she would never admit that she turned herself into one of her characters.

She rubbed her forehead as she re-read what she just wrote. Something irked her. It was probably because she was writing about Remy and herself as if it some form of way to continue their relationship. Writing about him somehow made her feel like he was around her again. But she didn't want to deal with that right now and held something else responsible for her uneasy feeling.

"Horrible writing," she blamed aloud to no one. She highlighted the passages she wrote and tapped the delete button; erasing all her work.

She forced a sigh of relief, rocked back in her chair, and stared at the blank screen on her computer. "That's better," she murmured.

Denial was a beautiful thing.

She stood up from her chair and stretched out her tight muscles. It was so hard to forget about Remy when she was writing about him. And it didn't help that she was infatuated with him. Of course, she blamed this infatuation on turning him into the main character in her novel and she often felt this way before about the characters in her previous novels. This was why she believed her novels were so popular; she became absorbed in her work, the characters became apart of her and her life. But as soon as the novel was finished they would fade into the background, and Remy would be no different.

She needed to distract herself from everything and escape the pressure of restarting/finishing the novel; it was time for her daily visit with her one and only friend.

----------

"Good morning," greeted a middle-aged woman from behind a counter.

"Mornin'," Marie failed to match the cheerfulness in the other woman's voice, "Is he around.."

"Yea, you know him, he's wandering around somewhere outback," she nodded towards the glass doors behind her, "Just follow the noise."

"Thanks," Marie nodded and walked over to the door.

"Oh wait! You forgot to sign in!" she called after Marie but Marie closed the glass door behind herself, drowning out the order from the nurse.

She walked down the wooden stairs, which supplied a song of creaks with each step. A roar of laughter warmed the brisk autumn air causing Marie to look back at the source of it and smile. A group of elderly men were sitting around a large table; the cards in their hands were forgotten as they shared stories of their pasts.

Marie looked towards her left. Two women were animatedly chatting amongst themselves as they tossed a hearty breakfast of broken crackers to a few pigeons. She then looked towards the deck that overlooked the small oasis and frowned at an elderly woman. It was the same woman she saw every time she came. No matter what day or time, there she was, same place, same clothes, same heartbreaking look on her face and always alone.

Marie had given her the nickname of "Violet", not a clever one since the woman wore a large violet hat, the type of hat that Marie remembered old southern women would wear to church on Easter. Violet was donned with her usual pearls and beige dress that was once white but became the victim of time, wear, and neglect.

Her white gloved hands were folded on her lap as if she was waiting for some one. Was she silently waiting for her child, a family member, a friend, or former lover to visit her? Marie didn't know. But she did know that no one ever came to visit Violet. She would sit waiting for an arrival that never came. And Marie's heart ached for her.

Marie wrapped her arms around herself and continued down the brick path, noticing that a few bricks were deteriorating; a reminder that even the most indestructible things could not resist against time.

Marie headed towards a man sitting alone on a bench surrounded by a cloud of smoke. She sat down next to him, he continued to stare at a small cluster of leaves that were being blown about by a small gust of wind but he acknowledge her presence, "Mornin' darling," he greeted while chewing on his cigar. His voice sounded the way sand paper looked, husky and gruff; but like sand paper over time, his voice lost most of its original roughness.

"Morning Logan," she smiled at him.

He looked good today, but then again he looked good everyday. He was what the doctor's called a walking miracle; in perfect health despite his smoking and drinking, in good condition--he only had an old war injury, his bum knee that caused him to slightly limp when he walked, his few wrinkles and a full head of wild gray hair betrayed his ripe old age of 76. To put it simply, he was still the manifestation of masculinity.

"Yah know," Marie watched him take another puff of his cigar, "Yah evaded cancer thus far but Ah wouldn't go pushing yahr luck." This was their daily routine. Marie would try a different approach each day to get him to stop smoking and each day she was rewarded with his smart-ass responses.

"You think after all these years of smoking that I would be worried about cancer?" he puffed once more on his cigar, "And as for luck, just look around me, if I had any luck I wouldn't be stuck in a hell hole like this."

"Yah're so positive in the morning," she retorted.

"Look who's talking, I can just smell the negativity you emit," he grinned at her.

"Oh, come on, Ah'm not that bad," she laughed.

"Course not, darling." He then returned his gaze to the wind leading the leaves in a final dance. A crimson leaf fluttered down to join, causing the ginger, golden, and scarlet leaves to change partners to welcome the newly fallen leaf. The leaves gracefully danced as they gently drifted down to the ground creating a carpet of red, orange, and yellow leaves.

"I guess some things are hopeless," he sighed.

"Yea," Marie nodded in agreement, "And some things aren't."

"Hm," muttered Logan, lost in contemplation.

"Um, Ah bought yah some of the essentials," Marie finally spoke after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. "Just try not tah go through it all in one day," she handed the white paper bag to him.

He looked in side the bag and chuckled. "You know if I didn't have to be careful with my new hip replacement, I would give you a run for your money."

"What are yah talking about? Yah don't have or need a hip replacement."

"Yea well," he crumbled the top of the white paper bag down, "What's the point of being old if I can't use it as sympathy to get a pretty girl's attention?"

Marie laughed, "Oh, Ah have seen yah work it. Believe me, yah don't need sympathy tah get the ladies." She heard him scoff. "Just look at what's her name over there. She's making eyes at yah," she pointed to the old woman who was staring at Logan to further prove her point.

"What?" He turned around to look, "Oh, she always looks like that. She doesn't have her glasses on; she's blind as a bat without them, probably doesn't know what she's looking at." He waved at her, and she stood motionless still staring at him, "See? Can't even see me waving."

"Oh, so what? Why don't yah go over there and say hello?"

"I'm not interested in anyone who thinks playing shuffleboard sober is a fun pastime."

"Oh, that's just yah way of saying yah can't be with anyone who receives a social security check."

"That too," he smiled, "Hate to break it to you darlin, but you ain't exactly qualified to hand out relationship advice."

"Hey!" she protested.

"Look at you, you spend the mornings and most of the afternoons with me. Girls your age should be out partying and livin it up. Not spending time with an old man like me."

"Well," Marie sighed, "What can Ah say, Ah enjoy yahr company."

"No one enjoys my company," he pointed out.

Marie laughed, "That's true. But like they say, misery loves company."

Logan chuckled, "Truer words were never spoken."

Marie watched him inhale deeply on his cigar and decided pestering him once a day about quitting wasn't enough. "Why can't yah just stop smoking? Ah can get yah some of those patches, it would make it a lot easier for yah. Yah wouldn't even miss it."

"People regret things they don't do, not things they do," he responded as if he didn't hear her question.

"Exactly, that's why yah'll regret it if yah don't stop smoking," she smiled triumphantly.

"I wasn't talking about me or my smoking habits, darlin."

Marie's eyebrows burrowed in puzzlement; she turned to face him to ask him to clarify his remark. But with one look in his eyes she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Oh," escaped her lips as realization sunk in.

Satisfied that she understood what he meant, he decided it was time to move things along. "Come on," he stood up, "We've spent too much time here already." He waited for Marie to stand up and together they walked around the large building to the front iron gate.

"Where do you think you're going?" a tall young man looked at Marie but his question was directed towards Logan.

"Out," Logan growled and tossed the bag to the man who quickly unfolded his arms to catch it, "Put this in my room, bub."

The man was about to argue with Logan but was stopped when he saw Logan's ice blue eyes piercing right into his and heard Logan's growl as if daring the man to challenge him. The man wasn't stupid; he heard stories about what happened to those who tried to stop him from going out and he did not want to be on the receiving end. He nodded and scurried away, leaving Logan with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yah didn't have tah intimidate him, he was just doing his job," Marie stopped.

"I ain't someone's job to do," he turned and faced Marie, "Besides, some one has to teach him to respect his elders."

"Well job well done, Ah think he went to go change his pants," she smiled, "Don't let anyone ever tell yah, yah've gone soft in yahr old age."

Logan chuckled, "Damn straight."

"So where are we going?"

"To a bar or is it too early?"

Marie glanced down at her watch, "It's 11 o'clock."

"You're right, it's never too early."

"Alright but it's gonna be mah treat this time."

"Darlin, as long as you're out with me, it'll never be your treat."

"Ah take it back, yah have gotten soft in yahr old age," she teased.

"Shh...it'll be our little secret," he whispered to Marie who pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. "But you didn't let me finish, it'll never be your treat if we keep going to my place. They can't exactly charge me there."

"Yea, well," she hooked her arm around his. Logan gave her a questioning look. "Ah twisted mah ankle the other day. It's giving me a little trouble, but Ah'll be fine if we take it a little slow," she lied.

He was just too damn stubborn to use any type of assistance or even a cane to help relieve the stress on his bad knee. He considered it was a weakness he would flaunt if he used any support. Do not show anyone your weakness, for they will only use it against you; it was one of the many beliefs the army implanted in him. As if, he believed an old man limping didn't display vulnerablity. Atleast with a cane he would have more of a chance to defend himself and at the same time alleviate the stress and pain in his leg. But, of course, that wouldn't be as important as keeping his male ego intact.

"Come on, we gotta lot of things tah do today," she tugged his arm, stopping him from asking any questions.

"That's if you can keep up with me, darling," he challenged while they walked through the gate.

"Well, it's worth a try," Marie smiled as they lost themselves in the crowded streets.

* * *

So here's the thing, I know I said there were only two or three more chapters left for this story but once I wrote out the chapters, they kinda sucked, it was sorta like an the ending for a movie where you sit there and turn to the person next to you and say "that was it!?" and then you have to fight back the urge to argue to get your money back you wasted paying for the movie. So yea I just wanted to avoid that scene, and as a result I added some things to the plot and next thing I know, I have a senior citizen Logan in the story, yea I still don't know how that came about. 

This story is winding down. If this story was compared to the days of the week, we would be at Wednesday, "the hump day" if you can just get through the day, the weekend's right around the corner. Yea, so we'll just pretend this little rambling is a direct result from lack of sleep. Anyway, I don't want to promise or say how many chapters are left because I always break the promises, or realize that I had no idea what I was saying (which happens pretty often). But this story is only going to have around 20 chapters total, I just hope you keep reading and reviewing them.

I enjoyed Logan so much that he'll be making more appearances and it will explain more about how him and Marie met and all that good stuff in the later chapters.

I really can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing. It's the little things in life that make me happy, so please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	13. And here's to

"Miss?"

Marie turned around and looked at the man who was addressing her.

He looked down at his clipboard, "Are you Marie O'Connell?"

Marie nodded hesitantly.

"And your apartment-," he looked down once more at his clip board and then back at Marie, "-is 1803?"

"Yea," his suit indicated that he must be an agent from the insurance company, who else would be wearing a suit at 2 in the morning. "Well Ah mean it was." She looked up at a hole in the top of the building. A hole was an understatement; it was more like the ruins of a disaster. Her apartment, her home, her safe haven burnt down to unrecognizable ashes.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "Well, I just have to clear a few things back at the company but it seems that you will be compensated and the owner said he will be rebuilding as soon as he can."

"H-How long will that take?" Marie looked over his shoulder and watched the fire chief clap and shout orders to rally the withering stamina of the well past fatigued firemen. They had spent the past hour battling against one of Mother Nature's most powerful forces.

But with the proficiency each possessed, the precision of each maneuver, the overall collaboration they had based upon the death defying experiences they faced together and trust they merited from one another, the team acted as a force against the fire. Within minutes of their arrival, they tamed the searing fire into a mere rebellious flame that refused to die down. Just too bad they couldn't save her apartment from its destructive path.

"Well," he looked up at the damaged building, a thick cloud of black smoke tunneled from it signifying the fire's defeat, "It's going to be a lot of work. . . . It really just depends on what's the weather like. Could be about," he whistled in calculation, "Any where between 2 to 8 months, 9 maybe."

"That's a pretty big difference in estimation," she returned her attention back to him.

"Well, the only serious damage was your apartment and your neighbors...but most likely they're going to start off with the little project firsts. ...Routine things, you know, clean the smell of smoke out, repair the apartments below yours that suffered water and smoke damage.... repair the foundation so they can start rebuilding," he listed.

"Do yah know what caused the fire?" she shifted the purse's weight on her shoulder.

"Not definitely but your neighbor's said that their cat knocked a candle over in their apartment while they were um," he coughed, "busy."

Marie nodded and looked back at the crowd. The two were huddled together arms around each other, whispering to one another. Marie glanced around at her other neighbors scattered everywhere. Families, lovers, and roommates, clung to one another as they watched the fire die down.

Marie looked at them and then at herself. If she wasn't so tired she might have laughed at how pathetic she looked.

Her situation reminded her of the question. If you were stranded on a desert island what three items would you take with you?

And everyone answers were almost identical. Books. A Cd player complete with Cds. And of course, some one to talk to. Now, this was where the answers would slightly vary. Some would pick a celebrity. While others would pick their best friends or family members. And the rest would pick their current lover.

But instead of being stranded on a deserted island, the question would be adapted to her current situation. What items of yours would you rescue from a burning building?

Her neighbors rescued their pets and the ones they lived with. And that was all they needed. What they held most important in their lives.

And Marie...well....she rescued her dog that was now laying at her feet asleep, her purse filled with her medications and money, a laptop filled with stories she wrote that she hated, and a picture of her dad. It was funny how these four items said so much about her life and yet so little of who she was.

"You might want to go and get checked out by the paramedics," the man suggested.

"No, Ah'm fine...Ah got out before it got real bad." It was true; her neighbors, who owned the apartment where the fire originated, banged on the four other doors on the floor yelling for help. By the time, anyone answered his or her door it was too late; the fire could not be put out by a mere fire extinguisher. Then the fire alarm pierced through the air, indicating the severity of the situation.

Fortunately everyone obeyed and retreated out of the building safely onto the street. Marie was one of the last to evacuate out of the building; her arms were still sore from carrying her 35-pound bulldog down the numerous flights of stairs. The pain in her arms reminded her to cut back on the leftovers she always gave Buster to eat.

"Are you sure, they could just do a real quick check-over?" he asked again out of politeness.

"How come the sprinklers weren't set off?" she asked, not bothering answering his question again.

"Yes, that was certainly strange they didn't go off.... We aren't sure right now, but the investigators will figure that out soon enough."

Marie nodded and looked over his shoulder once more. The fire fighters scattered everywhere, gathering up fallen tools and surveying the damage the fire caused.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Hm?" Marie responded, being drawn out of her thoughts.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" he repeated his question.

"Oh, Ah'll be just fine," she responded with a half smile.

"Ok, well take this," he handed her his business card, "Call us, when you get settled in somewhere and leave us a forwarding number so we can keep you updated."

"Sure," Marie took the card and dropped it into the abyss of her purse. They parted ways and Marie tugged on the leash, causing Buster to unwillingly wake and follow her as she began walking down the street looking for a hotel.

* * *

Room Service. 

Service that is renowned for never sleeping.

A Spa and Fitness Center just a few floors away.

Clean sheets every day.

Fresh flowers every morning.

Anything she wanted was just a call away.

A restaurant and bar located on the base floor.

Yes, living in a hotel was starting to look very appealing to Marie.

She smiled as she looked across her bed, and there lying in the middle of the king size bed was Buster. He was flat on his back, fast asleep snoring rather loudly. Something she envied he could do so easily.

She sighed and slipped on her shoes. She felt the only way to entertain herself was to check out the bar that was conveniently located a few floors below hers. Marie didn't even bother looking at herself in the mirror before she left her hotel room; she was pretty confident that she would probably be the only one in the bar at this wee hour in the morning.

Besides, she needed to drink in the memory of her home. And black sweats and a ponytail would do just fine on this occasion.

She quickly made her way down to the main floor and walked across the spectacular lobby room destined for the bar room.

"Aw, chere," a voice echoed through the large room.

The voice was so foreign yet familiar enough to cause Marie to stop and quickly scan the room. Marie took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart and finally concluded that she must have been hearing things and looked towards the check in desk to make sure the employees didn't see her making a fool of herself, yet again.

That was when she saw him. Remy. She had to do a double take just to make sure it really was him. But there was no denying it.

It was him.

The person she thought she would never see again. Marie felt like she had the wind knocked out of her; she couldn't catch her breath. There he was, just as she remembered him, complete with the same trench coat. He leaned on his forearms on the counter and was talking to the hotel clerks. Their voices were too low for Marie to listen to what they were saying. But Marie didn't care she was just grateful his back was towards her.

At that moment a woman in a fur shawl walked over to Remy and latched herself to his side. Latched was the only work Marie thought was accurate enough to describe her actions and could only compare the woman's actions to one of a leech latching on to skin. Unwanted and sickening to anyone who was watching.

Remy did not falter in his conversation with the clerks but did wrap his arm around the woman's shoulders.

Marie got a good look at the woman while Remy was busy talking. She was beautiful. Long, black hair, perfect completion, flawless make up, and a body to die for. She had long legs that were shown off by the slits in her overly priced dress. She held herself with poise and dignity, while Marie was hunched over. Her dress was cinched in the middle to flaunt her petite waist. And Marie's hand self-consciously went to her own hips. Her aunt had once put it that she should "embrace her beautiful body. To not be self-conscious about it. That her hips were the perfect size to bear many children with."

Marie rolled her eyes at that memory. Telling a sixteen-year-old girl that her big hips were great to bear children with was very unhelpful; needless to say her aunt didn't really comfort Marie with her supposed compliments. Marie sighed. She finally did manage to embrace her voluptuous body but that didn't mean she could squeeze her big hips into the size 6 dress this woman was in.

Marie shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. Why the hell was she comparing herself to this woman? But she didn't have time to analyze herself for an answer because Remy was now turning around.

Marie reacted like a convict being spotted breaking out of jail by a big spotlight. Freezing against the wall, as if she didn't move they wouldn't see her. But then she came to her senses and pivoted on her right foot, looking for a way out.

She felt like a lost unarmed soldier caught in no man's land, trying to hide from the incoming enemy. The elevator was too far a way to make a break for and she would probably be seen. Besides, that was probably where they were heading anyway.

She quickly pivoted to her left and decided that the large pillars would hopefully provide some cover as she made a break for the bar room.

She quickly walked, with a couple of hops in her step, towards the dark bar room, debating whether or not she should turn around and see if he saw her. But in the end she applied the 'Don't look down' rule so many people failed to follow when they were at a considerable distance from the ground and changed it to a 'Don't look back' rule. Looking back would only complicate things even more.

If he had noticed her, he failed to recognize her, and Marie was slightly grateful for that.

There was no way she would allow him to see her like this, especially not with that pretty date on his arm. Besides, she wouldn't have any clue as to what to say or how to react to him.

* * *

"Here's tah mah desk lamp," she raised her glass in the air before taking a shot. It had been twenty minutes since her sighting of Remy and so far she had downed shots of vodka in memory of her bed, her two televisions, her desk, her couch, the three paintings on her living room wall, and the Oriental rug she bought at a flea market. 

Of all the hotels in New York City why did she have to check in the one Remy was staying at? And just exactly who was that woman he was with? But more importantly, how was she supposed to feel about seeing him again? Or what was she supposed to do now?

She would worry about that later, right now she had important things to do like give a toast to her—"Toaster, here's to mah toaster," she mumbled to herself and didn't even bother to raise her glass in honor, just downed the shot. She was glad the bartender gave her the bottle of vodka while he was busy cleaning up the place, flipping the chairs and setting them down on the tables so it would be easier for the maids to clean in the morning.

Marie set down the bottle and shot glass on the bar to take a breather; she didn't want to get drunk, she just wanted to get buzzed enough to take the edge off her.

"Evenin' chere," a husky voice cut through the silence of the empty bar.

Marie flailed her arms above her head and jumped. She swirled around on the stool with her hand over her heart as if placing her hand there would stop her heart from jumping out of her chest. "Jesus Christ, Remy," she panted, "Yah scared the fucking crap out of me," she continued to struggle to regain her breath.

That wasn't the poetic greeting she wished she had given him. But she wasn't prepared to see him let alone have him sneak up on her. And it always seemed that whoever or whatever she tried to avoid always did find her.

"Sorry, Marie," he smiled, "Y' sure know how t' greet a fella wit a line like dat."

"Yea well, yah sure know how tah scare some one out of their wits."

"Well I do what I can," he shrugged while putting his hands in the pockets of his trench coats, "It's been a long time, chere."

"Yea what, four, five months?" she lied. She knew exactly how long it has been.

"Somet'ing like dat," he shrugged, "So how've y' been?"

"Never better," she replied nonchalantly. She swirled back to face the bar and leaned against it.

He waited for her to return the formality and inquire about his well-being; he smiled when he realized she wasn't going to, she definitely wasn't making this easy. He walked over to the bar, sat down on the stool beside her and leaned on his forearms against it. "Still taking de pills?" he glanced sideways at her.

"Still smoking?" she turned and met his gaze.

"Fair enough," he nodded.

Silence fell over the two, each trying to think of something to say.

Remy was the first to speak, "Y' haven't changed, chere, still beautiful."

She looked down at her sweats and then glanced at her reflection in the gold trim of the edge of the bar. She looked horrible but she knew he was just being polite.

"Ah can say the same for yah." It was true; he hadn't changed at all, he was still if not more handsome than he was before. Then she smiled at what they both said; they were talking as if they expected each other to change drastically in the seven months they were apart.

"What?" he grinned, "I haven't changed or I'm beautiful?"

"Take yahr pick," she shrugged. It was puzzling to her how she could maintain this cool and confident composure when inside she was a hurricane of conflicting emotions. It would only be a matter of time before she would ruin it.

"I'll take it as both then."

Marie slightly swiveled on the stool towards him, to get a better angle, "What are yah doing here?"

Remy leaned closer to her, "T'ought dat was obvious."

Marie blushed and was thankful the shadows made it impossible for him to see the rosy color that now adorned her cheeks. "Ah meant, what are yah doing up here in New York?"

"I know what y' meant," he leaned in closer to her, and no was only a few inches away from her ear.

Marie rolled her eyes at his attempt to charm his way out of her question, "How did yah know Ah was in here?"

"I saw y'. Y' did a little tap dancing t'ing den ran out of de room like a bat out o' hell."

"Yah saw, uh, that?" and slowly a piece of her confident façade fell to the ground.

Remy nodded, "Oui. Dat little show y' put on, now dat had not'in t' do wit me, right? Y' wouldn't be avoiding me right, chere?"

"Huh?....me....what?...avoiding yah?" she forced a laugh, "No, no...ppffft," she waved her hand dismissively as if it was the most preposterous question she had ever heard, "No, ..no... Ah'm not avoiding yah....no sir-y Bob...no, no," she trailed off as she looked down and inspected her hand. And there it was. The breaking moment. Her confident, strong composure crumbled to the ground, laying at the feet of a now babbling idiot.

She actually had to bite her tongue to stop herself from uttering anymore lame phrases; she would have died of mortification if she had uttered a "no way Jos" in her ramblings. But a "no sir-y Bob", how the hell was she supposed to recover from that?

He smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, "So yo' were avoiding me?"

"Um," Marie paused to choose her words delicately, "Well, if Ah was avoiding yah, Ah wouldn't be here now making a big ass out of myself." So much for delicately.

Remy chuckled, "I wouldn't say-"

"Ahem, Remy," a feminine voice called from the entrance of the dark room.

Remy and Marie both turned around to see who interrupted; it was the woman he was with earlier.

"Remy," she called again causing Remy to groan slightly, he could have been clearing his throat, but it was Marie's wishful thinking that believed he let out a groan.

"Oui," he simply responded.

"I've been looking for you all over and then I find you down here. You said you were only going to be a couple of minutes. You know I don't like being alone in that room for too long," she crossed her arms and made it apparent that she was trying not to acknowledge Marie.

"I'll be right up."

"Wha-"

He cut her off before she could protest, "I said I'll be right up, chere."

The mature woman, who just radiated sophistication, acted like a two year old being scolded by her father. She turned around, let out a huff, and stomped away mumbling something about how she was going to make him pay later.

He let out a sigh and then turned to face Marie, "Uh, what was I saying?" It was very rare that he lost track of his thought.

"Ah don't remember," she shrugged and turned around to face the bar again, "But Ah think this is the part where yah chase down yahr girlfriend before she throws another tantrum."

"Oui but I t'ink dat's after de part y' tell me t' have a good life....again," he teased.

"Oh Lawrd," she hid her face in her hands and rested her elbows on the bar, "Yah're never going tah let me live that down, are yah?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe, but de cab driver-"

"What? The cab driver? He's telling people too?" Her hands flew from her face and the volume of her voice was a lot louder than she intended it to be causing the bartender to stop what he was doing and stare at Marie but she didn't notice him.

"Only de people who listen," Remy pointed out; he seemed to be enjoying watching Marie try to regain her wits.

Marie was beyond mortification; her jaw dropped and her arms fell limply at her sides.

"Take it easy. I'm just kiddin, chere," he finally allowed himself to show the smile he had been fighting to hide.

"Yah just enjoy making me look like an ass," she remarked running her hands through her hair, still trying to regain her composure.

"Only sometimes," he said with a lopsided smile and was rewarded with a light smack on the arm from Marie.

"Let's just forget about that and blame it on a momentary lapse of sanity," she paused, "Besides yah should pity the babbling idiots that don't reuse smooth lines like yah do."

"Oh, chere," he held his hands over his heart and contorted his face, mocking a look of pain, "Yo' words cut deep."

"If only," she crossed her legs away from him. "So how long have yah and yahr girlfriend been together?" she asked, feigning interest in her voice.

"Let's not talk bout 'er. I haven' seen you in six and a half months." Marie's heart began to flutter uncontrollably when he said that. He actually knew exactly how long it was since they had last seen each other and now she felt better that she wasn't the only one that did.

"-I'd like t' catch up wit y', see how everyt'ing's going," he paused waiting for her response.

"Ah don't think tonight would be good. Yahr girlfriend's waitin for yah and Ah have..."

"T'ings t' do?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Must yah parrot all mah awkward lines back tah me?" she questioned while folding her arms in front her.

He chuckled, "Oh, chere, dey're just too good t' let go."

" This coming from a guy who reuses his lines more than an old man reuses his handkerchief during the flu season." Not the best come back, but it was the only one Marie could think of.

"Dat's a lovely visual, chere," he chuckled, "Well, we don't have t' play catch up t'night. I'm stayin here fo' a couple more days and it be nice t' see a friendly face in dis cold city."

"Ah doubt yah could get any friendly than yahr girlfriend," Marie realized that she kept bringing that woman into the conversation and stopped from continuing her sentence. Instead, she nodded, "Ok. It definitely makes it easier that we're both staying in the same hotel. What room are yah staying in?"

"De top floor."

"Oh, the presidential suite. Aren't yah just the big spender?"

"Only de best, chere, only de best....What room are y' stayin in?" he returned the question.

"Um....Ah don't," she remembered her card key that was laying next to the bottle of vodka and picked it up, "Uh, 2210," she read the number off the card.

Remy nodded, "Well here's m' card. Call me when y' get a chance. Yo'll have a better chance of reaching me at dis number den de one fo' my room," and with a flick of his wrist the card appeared in his hand. He held it out for Marie; her fingers gently grazed his when she clutched the card.

She smiled and angled the card so she could read it in the faint light the bar lights provided. She laughed. "Well, Ah see yah never leave home without it," she flipped the card over; it was identical to the one he had given her in New Orleans. She wondered just exactly how many copies of the card he had and to how many women he gave his card to.

"Always hafta be prepared," he winked.

"Now, there's the Boy Scout Ah remember," she smiled as laid the card next to her card key to her room.

"Hope dat's not de only t'ing y' remember," his tone complete with his smirk, could turn any phrase into a sexual one.

"Only time will tell..." she playfully replied.

"Oui..." he sat with his back against the bar and his elbows resting on top of it. He watched as the bartender continued to wipe down the tables. "Doesn't get real crowded in here."

Marie looked over her shoulder and noticed that they were the only ones in there besides the bartender who was busy whistling while he worked, "Well it is," she glanced down at her watch, "almost four in the morning."

"Dat's all?" he looked over his shoulder at her, "I t'ought dis was the city dat never sleeps."

"This is a hotel. All people do here is sleep."

"Well, I wouldn't say that's _all _they do."

"And you would know," her tone was a lot harsher than she meant it to be.

"Yea, well," he ran his hand through his messy hair, "Yo' got m' card, how bout y' use it dis time, hein?" he stood up. "I best be going."

"Yea.." Marie replied and twisted around on the bar stool to face him.

He stood there debating over how he should say goodbye. He could give her a hug, but that kind of seemed too force and fake. He could give her a kiss on the cheek or forehead but that reminded him of kissing his aunts. Shaking her hand was out of the question. So was kissing her or the back of her hand, they weren't ready for that yet. Instead he opted with a simple wave and a, "Hope t' see y' round."

"Yea," Marie agreed. Remy nodded and turned around.

She poured herself another shot and raised the glass to Remy's retreating form and whispered, "And here's tah not looking back..."

* * *

Well, like always I hope you liked/enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reread this chapter so I bet there are errors which I will correct when I get a chance. 

Thank you for the reviews! It's always the highlight of my day to read them, it's up there with watching Michael Phelps swim, -sigh-, anyway--

I'm oh so curious as to what you thought of this chapter, so please leave me a review and share your thoughts!


End file.
